


Сталкер

by Belka13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Phobias, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belka13/pseuds/Belka13
Summary: Во всём Токио не найдётся ни одной кровати, в которой Кейджи мог бы заснуть один.





	1. кнопки

«Чувствуешь мою любовь?»

Тяжёлая капель приятно шуршит по крыше и стёклам, накрывая вязкой сонливостью. Кейджи вворачивается поглубже в мягкое одеяло, впервые за долгое время позволяя себе расслабиться. Сегодня дождь, настоящий ливень, проникающий влажной зябкостью даже сквозь плотно закрытые окна, но если каждый первый житель Токио проклянёт промозглую погоду с самого утра, то для Кейджи подобное — благословение небес.

Перестук дождинок успокаивает, замызганный непогодой воздух даёт шанс спрятаться, расплывающиеся пузырями лужи стремительно захватывают поверхности, смывая следы и не только с асфальта. Порой Кейджи мечтает остаться навсегда в какой-нибудь уютной каморке и тонуть — бесконечно — в холодной зыби стекающего по стеклу потока воды или свернуться под пушистым, непременно с ярким детским рисунком, пледом в обнимку с потрёпанной книгой, полной каких-нибудь захватывающих, но совершенно нереальных приключений и чтобы вот так же постукивало, журчало, пело над ухом, убаюкивая все страхи и сомнения.

Да, Кейджи любит дождь — без преувеличений, это то немногое, что он может любить без оглядки и опаски. Всё остальное уже давно перестало принадлежать ему: растащено на твиты, фанфики и статьи, расклеено глянцевыми плакатами и матовыми фотографиями, выписано аккуратными девичьими почерками или набрано вырезанными из газет иероглифами.

Стекает — вдоль прожжённых позвонков липкий пот. Мирный рокот дождя рассекает многоголосый крик.

— Ака-аши! Ака-аши! Ака-аши Кей-джи! — слаженно, будто по мановению дирижёрской палочки, скандирует толпа под окнами, беспардонно поднимая с кроватей не только весь отель, но и жителей близлежащих кварталов.

Кейджи зарывается в подушку, накрываясь другой, но даже противошумные наушники не помогают — взведённые безумной страстью голоса проникают в каждую клетку утомлённого мозга. Трещат болью глазные яблоки, бьётся в гулком черепе раздражение, неумолимо усугубляясь в тупую злость. Ещё несколько минут и он сдастся — закричит, разобьёт вдребезги зеркало или стекло. Или чей-то слишком громкий рот.

Кейджи не спал больше пяти часов подряд почти год, а всему виной так неудачно обрушившаяся после очередной драмы известность.

Кейджи теперь звезда.

Неприкаянная, выжранная собственным сиянием звезда, запертая в клетке.

Да-да, звёзды на самом деле сверкают не с небес, звёзды ютятся в клетке — чужого обожания и преклонения.

— Кей-джи, — вкрадчиво звучит совсем рядом и он резко вскакивает — никого.

Кейджи осторожно сползает с кровати и щёлкает всеми попавшимися под трясущиеся ладони выключателями.

Никого.

В ярко-освещённой комнате ни души.

Оглушает тишиной.

Неужели, фанаты разошлись? Кейджи не верит, пока не выглядывает — конечно же, осторожно, сквозь узкую щель в жалюзи — наружу. Высеченная ливнем площадка перед отелем так же пуста и лишь растоптанные в грязь обрывки транспарантов и обёрток подтверждают, что нашествие беснующихся девиц не было сном.

Тянется по щеке мокрый след. Видимо, соринка в глаз попала, ведь Кейджи плачет только на съёмках, но очень правдоподобно, а сейчас нет смысла тратить столь ценную слёзную жидкость и он растирает ладонью злополучную каплю.

Кейджи поспит ещё — с непогашенным светом и забравшись с ногами в кресло.

Белый зев раскинутых простыней напрягает.

Дождь за окном, словно в оправдании, берётся с удвоенной силой, но мерный перестук больше не вызывает доверия. В нём слышен зов, приторно-лживое обещание согреть, противостоять которому труднее с каждой бессонной ночью.

Под пальцами вспыхивает экран смартфона — тридцать два пропущенных и почти сотня сообщений в лайне.

Люблю-люблю-люблю-люблю-люблю — тянутся несмываемой вязью слова, стягивая горло.

Кейджи задыхается. И разбивает новенький — только вчера купленный — гаджет об ближайшую стену.

Ты вернёшься-вернёшься-вернёшься… — выбивает капелью по дребезжащим стёклам, расплёскивается шинами проезжающих автомобилей, звенит в натянутой до предела тишине — …вернёшься к нему!

Глаза не закрываются, как хочется спать. Тянет давно не выворачиваемые руки в локтевых сгибах.

«Позвони мне».

Кажется, это — боязнь заснуть — началось несколько раньше, чем цунами популярности погребло под собой, окончательно разметав на ошмётки не только нервную систему, но и видимость свободы. Только тогда Кейджи объяснял свою бессонницу мандражом перед съёмками или необходимостью выучить пару сотен страниц сценария.

Это на людях, под жарким оком софитов и камер, Акааши Кейджи само воплощение невозмутимости и равнодушного превосходства, на деле же по его страхам можно защитить диссертацию по психиатрии, а может даже и не одну. Чего стоит один лишь ритуал открывания дверей — трижды протереть левой ладонью ручку, отсчитать тридцать секунд и на задержанном вдохе наконец зайти и, не дай ками-сама перепутать или сбиться, всё, тогда внутри непременно окажется очередной подарок от фанатов или скопище дурманящих букетов или ещё кто похуже.

Потом не отмыться — ни от приторных слов, ни обнажающих взглядов, ни мерзко пробирающих прикосновений.

Кейджи и сейчас передёргивает — сигналом о принятом сообщении. Нет-нет, Кейджи не станет его читать. Кейджи уткнётся в сценарий, он ведь такой старательный, серьёзный и сильно подающий надежды. Вот только не такой уж Кейджи и особенный. Разве что, фотогеничный? Говорят, его любит камера, ещё болтают, что режиссёры и операторы, дальше Кейджи старается не слушать и ныряет в услужливо поданные менеджером наушники. Олдскульный рок приятно царапает взведённые нервы.

— Акааши-кун! — окликают за спиной. Кейджи тщательно прячет раздражение за ширмой вежливой улыбки и оборачивается:

— Шимизу-сан?

Киёко Шимизу, помощник режиссёра, привычным жестом поправляет очки.

— Сегодня сцен с тобой больше не будет. Можешь отдохнуть, — и тут же переключается на его партнёршу: — А тебе, Ячи-чан, придётся задержаться.

Кейджи и рад — вернуться домой, вернее в очередную арендованную под чужим именем квартиру, не за полночь редкость в карьере актёра и только дурак не воспользуется таким шансом выспаться. Вот только во всём Токио не найдётся ни одной кровати, в которой Кейджи мог бы спокойно заснуть и он долго собирается в гримёрке, потом просит объехать пару кругов вокруг нового жилища и покидает фургон агенства лишь под жалостливым взглядом менеджера. Тацуки-семпай определённо заслужил отдых и, в отличие от Кейджи, ему есть к кому возвращаться.

«Я иду тебя искать».

— Хочешь, я поднимусь с тобой? — Тацуки настороженно оглядывает подземную парковку, прекрасно, к слову, освещённую, но та стерильно пуста, даже машины всего две и те стоят так дорого, что их хочется обойти по широкой дуге.

Спрятаться негде.

И Кейджи тщательно проглатывает дрожащее «хочу» и качает головой. Ничего с ним не случится, про эту квартиру никто не знает — никто не должен знать. Да и за те три дня, что Кейджи в ней ночует — считать, что живёт, пока слишком рано — он не обнаружил ни единого письма, подарка, дурацкой игрушки или букета цветов. Непорочно чисты и почтовый ящик, и преддверный коврик, и лестничный пролёт.

Кому-то показались бы неуютными тихая пустота холлов и коридоров, футуристичный дизайн и серая безбрежность видов, но Кейджи, так и не встретившему за несколько дней ни одного человека, подобная обстановка устраивает. Сегодня — не исключение: просматриваемая с любой точки, словно тюремный двор, парковка, слепящий космической обтекаемостью лифт и идеальная тишина на нужном этаже.

Никаких нежелательных гостей.

Кейджи даже начинает нравиться в этой стильно обставленной квартире и он разбирает единственный чемодан — одежду выстроить в ровный ряд вешалок в гардеробной, кинуть пару книг на прикроватную тумбочку, ноутбук на стол, потрёпанного игрушечного кота — на диван в гостиной.

Кейджи закончил, Кейджи навёл уют, Кейджи готов поверить, что это дом.

Привычно шебуршится вибрирующий в кармане домашних брюк смартфон, Кейджи отправляет его в недалёкий полёт до дивана и дёргает дверцу холодильника. Тут же закрывает. Спустя долгие минуты, когда тяжело бьющееся сердце отлипает от рёбер, открывает вновь. Белоснежное чрево набито едой: овощи, фрукты в нарезке, кусок дорогой — очень дорогой — говядины, пачка тофу, маринованная слива в пластиковой упаковке, десяток банок разной газировки и пара онигири — домашних.

Первым делом Кейджи собирает кота, тот недовольно мурзится и не желает вмещаться в сумку.

Просто Кейджи не ходил в магазин несколько месяцев, обычно он заказывает доставку на дом, но и этого он не делал неделю, да и в каком онлайн-супермаркете будут продавать домашние онигири?

Переливчатая трель дверного звонка застаёт на попытке вызвать такси. Кейджи тут же сбрасывает и замирает.

Никого нет дома — беззвучно шепчут губы.

Звонок не унимается — трещит и дребезжит, разрывая барабанные перепонки пульсом. Кейджи спешно гасит освещение и совсем не дышит.

Его нет, нет, нет, нет его дома! — вьётся по ногам сквозняк, пересчитывая дрожью рёбра, но Кейджи упорно игнорирует и его, и дрожащий в ладони смартфон, и вспарывающий тишину звонок в дверь. Мечется в груди пойманное страхом сердце. Кейджи стискивает челюсти, он больше не будет кричать.

Никогда, никогда больше Кейджи не доставит кому-либо удовольствие своим страхом или болью.

Тащит палёной кожей.

Мокрая морда кота царапает щёку. Кейджи вцепляется в него зубами, так легче не слышать и не думать, так проще представлять, что всё это не с ним.

Так — Кейджи не откроет.

Люблю-люблю-люблю-люблю — впиваются острыми кнопками осколки воспоминаний; дзынь-дзынь-дзынь-дзынь-дзынь-дзынь — отзывается глубокой, перебирающей все кости дрожью. В какой-то миг мир просто гаснет, будто кто-то выключил наконец самого Кейджи, и Кейджи этому кому-то с удовольствием врезал бы по яйцам, но, кажется, больно будет тоже ему.

«Напомнить, КАК я тебя люблю?»

— Кей-джи… — вздёргивает ласковым шёпотом вновь и вновь, рассыпаются по горящему телу влажные липкие отпечатки чужих рук и Кейджи кричит просыпаясь.

— Тссс… — накрывает глаза тёплой ладонью. — Всё хорошо, Акааши, всё хорошо, — кто-то гладит по волосам и тело подчиняется уверенному спокойному тону, расслабляясь. Кейджи обмякает в сильных руках и едва не засыпает.

— Кто вы такой? — раздирает грудь взбесившимся сердцем, Кейджи неловко отбрыкивается, вдруг понимая, что лежит в кровати, хотя отрубился точно на полу в гостиной. Чужак и не удерживает, и даже сам щёлкает тумблером освещения.

— Котаро Бокуто! — парень, чуть старше его самого, со смешно взъерошенной выбеленной шевелюрой, невозмутимо протягивает ладонь, явно для рукопожатия. Хорошо, хоть не голый, думает Кейджи и нашаривает под подушкой смартфон, тот подло мигает оповещением о разряженности батареи.

— Как вы сюда попали? — у Кейджи нет сил даже разозлится на очередного наглого фаната, а это ведь фанат? — кому ещё нужно забираться в его квартиру и его постель? — и он просто закрывает лицо рукой. Не помогает — добродушная улыбка выжигает сетчатку сильнее бьющих светом ламп.

— Через дверь, — буднично отвечает Бокуто и дышит совсем близко. Кейджи лишь презрительно хмыкает, будто такому можно поверить, он и въехал то в эту квартиру три дня назад, и замок биометрический, и этаж пятнадцатый и…

— Это вы в неё так трезвонили? — спрашивает Кейджи, повернувшись лицом, и думает, настолько ли этот парень дурак, чтобы одолжить телефон для вызова полиции по его же извращенную душу.

— Нет, — тот озадаченно качает головой и вот этому Кейджи верит — тревога в сузившихся глазах настоящая. — Я бы записку оставил, невежливо больше трёх раз в дверь звонить, — парень возится совсем беспокойно, на самом краю.

Падает.

Сдавленно шипит, явно больно ударившись о пол, и тут же подскакивает со смущённой улыбкой.

Такой, понимает Кейджи, такой дурак, жаль те обломки, что он тщательно собирает подрагивающими пальцами до полиции уже не дозвонятся.

— Ладно, — Кейджи переворачивается на бок, закутываясь в одеяло, и отключает голову — напрочь, — официально назначаю вас своим сталкером и погасите, пожалуйста, свет.

— Так я могу остаться? — восторженно шепчет парень, выполняя просьбу.

— С условием — не прикасаться ко мне.

— Охо-хо! Круто! А можно я буду звать тебя Кейджи?

— Нет.

Этот самый Бокуто долго ворочается за спиной, явно пытаясь спрятаться под тот конец одеяла, что остался не накрученным на Кейджи, но стойко не распускает руки. Зато щёлкает камерой.

— И не смейте фотографировать.

— Ну, хоть одну, — тянет тот обиженно, но Кейджи не первый день звезда.

— Чтобы вы потом на них дрочили?

Бокуто ещё более обиженно молчит, лишь изредка вздыхая совсем тяжело, будто оскорблён до самой глубины своих чувств.

Значит, Кейджи угадал, да и как не угадать, если все фаны абсолютно одинаковы в своём стремлении приобщиться к телу кумира хоть каким постыдным образом.

В воцарившейся тишине другое сердце стучит особенно громко. А ещё на удивление ровно и сильно — надёжно, как швейцарские часы. И этот вот размеренный ритм вплетается в привычный гул бытовых приборов совершенно естественно, наполняя всё ещё чужую, враждебную квартиру домашним уютом. Смыкает веки накопившейся усталостью и Кейджи расслабляется, не сразу, но пальцы отпускают повлажневшую простынь, в животе рассасывается тугой комок мышц, обнажая взамен чувство голода.

Кейджи думает, что ему, наверно, уже всё равно, кто именно сопит рядом, пусть и совершенно незнакомый человек. Хотя честное признание в противоправных притязаниях, пожалуй, добавляет ему пару баллов.

Накрывает долгожданной вязкой тьмой, растаскивая мысли на маловразумительные обрывки.

Может, стоило завести сталкера раньше? — смягчённые полусном губы расплываются улыбкой. Кейджи подумает об этом утром, если проснётся не один ~~(если вообще проснётся)~~.

«Я рядом».

Кнопками — ржавыми канцелярскими кнопками касания горячих пальцев.

Солёным пульсом — между воспалённых связок крик.


	2. скотч

«Разбудить тебя поцелуем — клейкой ленты?»

Раньше Кейджи не нравилось просыпаться ранним утром. Он мог валяться в постели хоть до полудня, качаясь на мягких волнах дремоты, но больше всего он ненавидел подниматься по сигналу и неважно будильника, чьего-то голоса или громкого неурочного шума. Теперь Кейджи рад проснуться не взмокшим, без саднения в глотке и хотя бы через шесть-семь часов. А сегодня даже голова ясная и тело совсем отдохнувшее. Незамутнённый взгляд легко скользит по комнате, не задерживаясь впрочем ни на одной детали интерьера.

Давит между рёбер, будто пальцами. Кейджи ощупывается и даже задирает футболку — чисто.

Может, неловко лежал?

Он протирает глаза и оглядывает комнату ещё раз: постель сбоку примята и подушка пахнет тем парнем. Но вопреки ожиданиям Кейджи один. Странный сталкер покинул квартиру так же тихо и незаметно, как и проник. Кейджи думает, что нужно спросить, как он всё-таки сюда попадает. А ещё, не он ли заполнил холодильник едой, и чем вообще занимается, и…

Слишком много вопросов. Кейджи слишком много думает об этом парне, которого наверняка больше и не увидит, и, что ещё более странно, безо всякого раздражения.

Кейджи не привык так живо интересоваться своими фанатами.

Кейджи привык терпеть фанатов, а это всё же две большие разницы.

Он собирается быстро, частые разъезды приучили, и так аккуратного и сосредоточенного, быть готовым ко всему и не оставлять ничего на завтра. На обычные утренние дела довольно и часа, только с непослушными волосами приходится повозиться, но ничего, кроме творческого беспорядка, без помощи профессионалов не выходит. Оставшееся время можно провести с удовольствием, слава ками хоть какие-то удовольствия всё ещё доступны Кейджи, и он готов поспорить с любым, кто скажет, что просто есть скучно. Не скучно — особенно, если никто в это время не заглядывает в тарелку и не подсчитывает поглощённые калории. Кейджи может без особых усилий голодать потом хоть сутки, но вот завтрак практически священен и он вновь открывает холодильник.

Вчерашние онигири искушают белоснежными боками, от едва ощутимого, но очень аппетитного запаха рот забивает слюной. Кейджи думает, что только попробует, это ведь не его онигири, с другой стороны на полках нет ни одного продукта, который можно назвать своим, но кто-то ведь купил всё это и разве не для него? И он не замечает, как от рисового шарика остаётся лишь обёртка и рука сама тянется за другим. Вкусно, слишком вкусно, чтобы отказаться и он бессовестно съедает второй, запив восхитительный рис обычной водой.

Кейджи не пробовал онигири тот же злополучный год.

Ведь каждый знает: Акааши Кейджи любит онигири. Он сам признался в этом какому-то пронырливому журналисту и теперь пожинает плоды в виде ежедневного подношения сотен кривобоких или наоборот выровненных по линейке рисовых шариков с самыми разнообразными начинками.

Только ни один в горло не лезет.

Кейджи все те онигири кажутся ненастоящими — пластмассовыми муляжами, какие выкладывают лавочники на витрины.

Кейджи такое не хочет, Кейджи такое не может.

А эти — немного неровные, безо всего, с криво прижатой полоской нори — вкусные. Кейджи жадно облизывается, собирая все, до последней, рисинки языком, а по телу растекается тёплая сытость, так и тянет забраться обратно в кровать.

Мигает синим экран телефона: Тацуки-семпай просит спуститься. Кейджи оставляет на полке холодильника банкноту в тысячу йен и поднимает брошенный с вечера в коридоре рюкзак, хорошее — по-настоящему хорошее — настроение разбивается о крошечный обрывок стикера возле самого замка. Рюкзак он вчера не разбирал, вот и не заметил раньше.

«Скучаю по твоему срывающемуся голосу. Сам позвонишь или помочь?»

Кейджи растягивает губы — раз-два, три-четыре; вежливая улыбка сидит крепко, словно вросла до самой челюсти, не отклеется, и захлопывает дверь.

— Хей, Акааши! У тебя же все коленки в этих дырках видно! — Бокуто сверлит возмущённым взглядом снизу, сидя на корточках, и одежда, насколько Кейджи помнит, у него теперь другая.

Переоделся. Видимо, живёт где-то недалеко, может быть, даже в этом доме.

— Нет, правда, Акааши, — Бокуто не унимается, прикрывает дыры на джинсах руками — щекотно, — в таком виде нельзя разгуливать! Тебя же кто-нибудь украдёт!

— Это называется фансервис, — Кейджи совершенно серьёзно не отпихивается; ладони у Бокуто тёплые, немного шершавые, мозолистые, будто он ими работает или играет в мяч. — Или мне стоит обнажить что-нибудь другое? — подобное Кейджи и самому претит, но дразнить этого, так резко реагирующего, парня неожиданно интересно.

— Нет-нет! — тот вскакивает совсем красный, явно нафантазировав что-то особо извращённое, и прикрывает ярко вспыхнувшие глаза тёмными очками. — Уж лучше коленки.

Он вваливается следом в лифт, не замолкая ни на минуту, и к концу непродолжительной поездки Кейджи едва сдерживает смех, хотя Бокуто просто делится впечатлениями о недавно просмотренном фильме, с ним, Кейджи, между прочим, в главной роли. И Кейджи спрашивает, заметив в углу парковки фургон агенства, исключительно ради сохранения равнодушной маски:

— Так кто вы такой, Бокуто-сан?

— Ну… — тот мнётся не больше секунды и выпаливает с совершенно счастливой рожей: — Сталкер!

— А на жизнь чем зарабатываете? — Кейджи не даёт покоя одна мелочь, выглядывающая из-под рукава кислотно-оранжевой — разве в такой можно остаться незамеченным? — толстовки.

— Так программист я, по удалёнке работаю, — и смотрит прямо-прямо, словно сам себе верит.

— Понятно, — действительно теперь понятно, откуда столько свободного времени, а Overseas с функцией мирового времени никому не обязан быть оригиналом.— Хорошего дня, Бокуто-сан, — Кейджи решительно хлопает дверцей, прося Тацуки-семпая ничего не спрашивать одним лишь взглядом.

Кейджи немного неловко, но он пялится на лицо Бокуто сквозь затемнённое стекло, пока автомобиль не покидает стоянку, а это сильно больше минуты. Просто восторженное удивление, так живо перетёкшее в разочарование, а потом во вселенскую грусть, стоит того, чтобы при случае скопировать, а то некоторым критикам игра Кейджи в последней драме показалась слишком бедной и невыразительной.

Кейджи просто возьмёт на заметку все эти изгибы и изломы лица и лишь поэтому прокручивает вновь и вновь недавние воспоминания.

Сталкер он, как же!

Даже врать не умеет.

«Моё имя разве стёрлось с твоих губ?»

 

— Чудесно выглядишь, Акааши-чан! — вкрадчивый шёпот мажет удушливой волной пряно-сладкого парфюма. — Неужели, совсем работы нет? — изящная улыбка не теряется даже на фоне ярких софитов.

Кейджи осторожно складывает губы в ответную, даже не собираясь соперничать с семпаем, и послушно вертит головой в умелых руках визажиста.

— Или тебя, наконец, хорошенько оттрахали? — Тоору Ойкава, а кто же ещё с таким удовольствием и насмешкой станет копаться в чужих делах, не унимается и теперь нависает всем собой, успевая одновременно отпивать из бумажного стакана какое-то коричневое пойло, по запаху совсем не напоминающее кофе, и тыкать наманикюренными пальцами в экран смартфона.

— Весь секрет в здоровом продолжительном сне, — Кейджи предпочёл бы вовсе не отвечать, но тогда Ойкава не отстанет до самого эфира, изводя неожиданными, остро-болезненными вопросами и не менее сокрушительными, очень близкими к реальному положению дел догадками.

Ойкаве-семпаю в журналисты бы податься. Или политики. Чтобы таланты сдирания кожи заживо и перемалывания костей голым языком не пропадали впустую, но тот, похоже, счастлив и просто светить, вернее сжигать, со скромной позиции национального кумира.

— Скучный ты, Акааши-чан! — Ойкава недовольно поджимает соблазнительно подкрашенные губы и мгновенно вспыхивает ещё убойнее, заметив возле двери своего менеджера. — У меня в конце недели вечеринка, заглядывай! А то скоро все физиологические отверстия зарастут! — добавляет уже издалека, проговаривая очень громко и чётко, словно репетирует реплики очередного пафосного героя, но Кейджи-то понимает, что это адресовано ему, как, впрочем, и все остальные вокруг.

Довольный смех Ойкавы и раздражённое ворчание его менеджера, выговаривающего за какую-то очередную, совсем не невинную, шалость, разносятся по всей студии, но ещё громче отзывается в голове настороженный шёпот, не различить в котором своё имя нужно ещё постараться.

«Ну же — обернись!»

Кейджи прикрывает веки — так и дёргает оглянуться, но он осмотрелся уже раз пять, тщательно вглядываясь в каждого входящего, а ведь такое поведение ему не свойственно. Хорошо хоть Тацуки-семпай молчит, только нехорошо — напряжённо молчит и даже не прикрывает ладонью переписку с директором агенства, выпрашивая для него выходной.

Ладно — пусть думают, что он просто устал, тем более, это правда.

Да и кто бы не устал от постоянного пристального внимания, разве что Ойкава, но на то он и super star, чтобы феерично сгорать, а Кейджи таким наслаждаться не умеет. Ведь взгляды — те же руки. А их сотни, десятки сотен, тысячи. И каждый ощупывает, раздевает, пачкает или обжигает — и так двадцать четыре и семь, без перерыва на приёмы пищи и сон. Кейджи чувствует их всегда, куда бы не пошёл, где бы не оказался, но и среди этих мерзких лучей ненастоящей любви некоторые выделяются особо. Порой давит заботой — до испарины, иногда перетряхивает ненавистью или завистью, душит безумной жаждой обладания, тогда приходится долго отмываться в душе, а иначе передёргивает и кожа горит, словно из неё выдраны целые куски — до мяса.

Взгляд Бокуто-сталкера и вовсе как разрывной патрон в сплошной череде холостых — хищный, жаждущий, странно тёплый. И Кейджи теперь вспоминает, что чувствовал его и раньше.

А сейчас нет.

«Тебе идёт этот цвет».

Кейджи зябко ёжится, чувствуя себя отчего-то голым и прикрывает колени отобранной у менеджера газетой. Под ладонью пульсирует очередное сообщение в лайне, смысл можно различить и подушечками пальцев.

«От меня — не скрыться».

 

Кейджи раньше и представить не мог, что с таким нетерпением будет ждать окончания шоу, снящегося в мечтах половины соотечественников. Да он и сам ещё недавно с фанатским упорством выкраивал время для просмотра хоть части эпизода, а уж как тщательно скрывал радость от приглашения, догадывается только менеджер да игрушечный кот, взлетевший по такому поводу под потолок гостиничного номера целых пять раз.

Только — забивает глотку сухой, выжженный двусмысленными комплиментами воздух. Кейджи цедит его осторожно, сквозь стиснутые зубы, но всё равно обжигается.

Пальцы путаются в полах кардигана, язык в словах.

Все эти люди смотрят не так.

В закоулках гримёрок и вовсе штормит, Кейджи продвигается перебежками, прикрываясь сорванным графиком и усталым менеджером.

— Акааши-чан, не забудь про субботу!

— Акааши-чан, улыбнись!

— Кей-джи! А как же селфи с сестрёнкой?

— Кейджи-Кейджи-Кейджи-Кейджи! — собственное имя сливается в безумную какофонию, накрывает следом бурным потоком жалящих взглядов и небрежных касаний.

Голова кружится. Кейджи поел бы. У него и время есть.

— Невежливо игнорировать семпая, не так ли, Акааши-чан? — ударяет в спину так и незабытым голосом в двух шагах от выхода. Кейджи старательно не оборачивается. — Стоит напомнить тебе о манерах?

Губы липнут скотчем, не давая вдохнуть.

— Повернись ~~вернись~~ ко мне.

Кейджи раздирает их пальцами и срывается — в быстрый шаг. Он выскакивает из студии прямо в макияже — всё равно потом съёмки драмы, — но и в бьющейся в едином порыве дотронуться, хоть криком, толпе фанатов не видно ни оранжевой толстовки, ни взъерошенной чёлки, ни цепких ярких глаз.

И где этот чёртов сталкер?! Хоть бы украл!

Зато липких ручонок, придушенных пошло напомаженными губами признаний в любви и комочков искусственной шерсти, именуемых зайчиками, мишками и котятами вдосталь.

Не захлебнуться бы.

Длинный список пропущенных тащит на дно — истерики.

Кейджи с особой тщательностью вычищает и его, и сообщения в лайне, и ленту твиттера.

«Вернись и всё закончится».

Кейджи не вернётся. Никогда не вернётся, пусть и выкручивает все пальцы льдом.

Кейджи поспать бы, ещё хоть одну ночь поспать, как в эту — без страха сорваться.

Потому что не закончится.

 

Горячий кофе — вместо обеда — плещется в стаканчике, но Кейджи так и не может заставить себя отпить. Картонка проминается под пальцами, пока кончики не ныряют в напиток.

— Акааши! — менеджер зло выдёргивает стакан из рук, расплёскивая обжигающую жидкость в опасной близости от ног — Кейджи не сдвигается ни на миллиметр. — Ты заболел? Совсем не чувствуешь, что ли?

Чувствует, Кейджи чувствует, только не кипяток под пальцами.

Он затылком чувствует взгляд — радостный, даже счастливый, но боится ошибиться.

«Я нашёл тебя!»

— Ты нашёлся, Акааши! — на парковке Бокуто — машет рукой, как лучшему другу. Кейджи кажется, тот сейчас ещё и обниматься полезет, поэтому из машины выходит медленно, словно неохотно, и пригвождает в ответ отрепетированным безразличием:

— Мы разве знакомы?

Удивлённый разлёт широких бровей так забавен, что невольно замедляется шаг и до оцепления вокруг съёмочной площадки они доходят практически вместе. Бокуто ожидаемо останавливает охрана. Кейджи несколько секунд с удовольствием впитывает живые эмоции — теперь растерянность, но всё равно с изрядной долей детского восторга, пока чужое лицо не продавливается в тоску. Так смотрят, когда прощаются с чем-то дорогим и навсегда. И Кейджи неожиданно для себя щёлкает пальцами, привлекая внимание начальника охраны:

— Это мой телохранитель.

— Что, я, правда, твой телохранитель, Акааши? — Бокуто нацепляет пропуск, гордо — как медаль, вновь расплываясь в раздражающе искренней улыбке.

— Нет! — Кейджи поправляет тёмные очки — ни черта не спасают. — Я не собираюсь вам платить за то, что отираетесь возле меня круглые сутки! — и добавляет, чтобы не подумал, будто Кейджи рад его видеть: — Это с вас следует брать деньги.

— Окей, — серьёзно отвечает Бокуто. — Десять тысяч йен подойдёт?

— В час? — уточняет Кейджи, чувствуя себя шлюхой в дешёвом борделе.

— В час, — невозмутимо то ли подтверждает, то ли соглашается Бокуто и Кейджи невольно кивает головой.

— Без рук, — предупреждает ещё раз, скрываясь в гримёрке.

— Да легко! — доносится из-за двери, а у Кейджи лицо горит.

Так низко, чтобы брать деньги со сталкера, он ещё не падал.

«Ты никому — кроме меня — не нужен».

 

Остаток дня сливается в яркую мешанину красок, звуков и ощущений, словно кто-то врубил тройную перемотку и в несчастные четыре часа вместилось по крайней мере несколько суток. Кейджи уже мутит от впечатлений и щёки горят теперь по-настоящему, но в этом виновен исключительно порывистый северный ветер, с лёгкостью сносящий с площадки и актёров, и съемочную команду.

Бокуто среди них, как рыба в воде — свой. Кейджи даже немного завидно, ему так непринуждённо никогда ни в одну компанию не влиться, а этот парень уже через пятнадцать минут всем нужен. Будто всегда тут и был.

Звонкий смех отвлекает. Широкая улыбка притягивает. А ещё Кейджи залипает на внушительный размах плеч и чёткий рельеф спины и он едва не поделился этим открытием с менеджером. Тацуки-семпай явно не оценил бы подобных умозаключений, но, к счастью, не расслышал в гомоне съёмок.

«Скучаешь по моим рукам?..»

Кейджи стирает сообщение машинально, не вчитываясь в смысл, неотрывно преследующий взгляд Бокуто успокаивает, хотя должно быть наоборот. Сегодня Кейджи без труда вплавляется в личину своего героя — безумно влюблённого, а оттого довольно легкомысленного студента, невольно отмечая, как напрягается, становится жёстче лицо сталкера на сцене поцелуя и даже линия улыбки, всё такой же настоящей, продавливается глубже.

Ещё хоть штрих и прорвётся в оскал.

Перебирает резким порывом ветра под тонким, распахнутым — потому что так нравится режиссёру — пальто.

— Акааши! — машет рукой Тацуки-семпай, подзывая, и гнетущее давление ослабевает, растекаясь неприятной, но уже привычной усталостью.

Кейджи усаживается в кресло, с удовольствием закутываясь в мягкий плед, менеджер что-то говорит, явно важное, но смысл неумолимо ускользает, расплываясь в отзвуках задорного смеха. Бокуто вдруг поднимает голову, отрываясь то ли от починки, то ли доламывания какого-то прибора. Удерживает — теплом взгляда и сам весь такой искренний, добродушный, распахнутый наружу настолько, что смотреть больно. Кейджи утыкается в сценарий, строчки сливаются в одну сплошную кляксу.

В негнущихся пальцах — пульс.

И кто кого теперь сталкерит?

«… твёрдым рукам, не дающим вдохнуть?»

Просто — Бокуто не такой.

Не такой ведь?

Пальцы нервно скользят по тёмному экрану смартфона, так больше ни разу и не ожившему входящим звонком. Кейджи думает, не спросить ли у этого Бокуто номер, просто так, на всякий случай.

Вдруг — ноутбук сломается?

Обрывается в истошном треске трос, стаскивая следом тяжело слепящий софит. Грохот рассыпающихся стекол и металлоконструкций кажется ненастоящим, а искажённое в страхе личико Ячи нарисованным ещё минуты три.

Просто Кейджи всегда помнит, что они тут кино снимают.

«Кричи!» — мигает мертвенно-синим экран.

В груди один сип.

 

По дороге домой Кейджи прокручивает в голове несчастный случай много раз, сосредоточенно препарируя на кадры, чтобы не упустить ни одной детали. Вот Ячи смущённо краснеет, пока Бокуто вытирает грязь с её туфель. Вот полощется в крике рот режиссёра, там выпученные глаза оператора, здесь топот разбегающихся людей, и резкий обрыв на груде железяк в облаке взметнувшейся пыли.

И снова Бокуто — крупным планом: рассеянный взгляд, грубый излом шеи, окровавленная рука над золотистой макушкой бьющейся в рыданиях девушки.

Вроде бы ничего особенного, ужасающая обыденностью реальность — старые проржавевшие крепежи; техники выбирают путём джан-кен-пон виновного, съёмки замирают, Бокуто исчезает в лучших традициях ретро ужастиков, разве что гнусного, леденящего кровь хохота не хватает.

«Моя любовь к тебе безгранична».

— Ты точно не хочешь остаться в отеле? — менеджер привычно оглядывается и первым выходит из машины, явно собираясь подняться вместе с ним.

Кейджи стоит некоторого труда выжать тень улыбки и попрощаться.

Это ведь несчастный случай, всего лишь несчастный случай. Никто даже не пострадал. Режиссёр, по крайней мере, уверен, что Бокуто лишь поцарапался.

Тонет — лестничный пролёт в стерильной тишине. Кейджи поднимается пешком — ему нужно подумать, у него все мысли спутались и, кажется, с эмоциями. Если Кейджи трижды нарушит ритуал открывания дверей, он будет там?

Но в квартире лишь игрушечный кот и тот недовольно зырит стекляшками глаз, будто ждал кого-то другого. Кейджи на всякий случай проверяет все комнаты и вдруг понимает — стоять рядом с Ячи в тот момент должен был он.

«Это — твоя вина».

 

— Как вы попадаете в мою квартиру? — Кейджи спрашивает уже в темноте, убеждая себя, что всматривается в растушёванные, совсем смазанные черты лица, лишь для уличения во лжи. Как-то само собой оказывается, что Бокуто снова в его кровати. Кейджи всего лишь отлучился до поста охраны, получить пакет с новым сценарием, а, вернувшись, застал его за ревизией холодильника.

— Это страшный секрет! Его можно открыть только тем, кто состоит в клубе сталкеров! — Бокуто отвечает столь загадочным тоном, что Кейджи равнодушно отворачивается. Если немного подождать, сам расскажет, видно же, что едва сдерживается.

— Вы сильно поранились? — Кейджи как ни старался, так и не разглядел, как далеко простирается повязка, а Бокуто, словно стесняясь, ещё и куртку сверху нацепил, так теперь в ней и парится, ворочаясь на своей — к слову, меньшей — половине кровати.

— Царапина, всего лишь царапина. Она не стоит твоего внимания, Акааши! — Бокуто старательно отговаривается и шебуршится ещё более неуклюже и шумно.

У Кейджи ещё много вопросов, но он засыпает на полуслове.

Взгляд сталкера выжигает между лопаток клеймо.

Хочется — податься назад.

 

«Тебе хватает совести спать?»

Выдёргивает из сна едва слышным сигналом телефона. Кейджи и не заметил бы, но впервые за долгие месяцы тот весь вечер темнел погашенным экраном — ни звонков, ни сообщений, ни обновлений твиттера, словно попал в лишённую связи зону. Кейджи ненароком подумал на Бокуто, вдруг гасит все волны каким-нибудь высокотехнологичным прибором, но тот как раз переписывался с кем-то в лайне, поминутно прерывая разговор, даже монолог, хохотом или восторженными возгласами.

Как будто с ним, Кейджи, скучно.

Хотя, конечно, скучно. За красивой оболочкой обычный набор потрохов, глупо не признавать столь очевидные истины, а Кейджи совсем не дурак.

«Думаешь, это случайность?»

В сумраке комнаты иероглифы расплываются уродливыми червяками, так и поджимаются касающиеся экрана пальцы, зато смысл настигает резко и безвозвратно. Кейджи вскакивает, унимая бухтение в груди повлажневшей ладонью.

Думает, Кейджи так думает; Кейджи так хочет, чтобы то происшествие оказалось случайностью!

Пусть оно останется случайностью!

Он осторожно ступает по полу, оглядывается от двери на едва очерченное штрихами тело Бокуто. Тот недовольно что-то ворчит и переворачивается, раскидывая руки в стороны. Если бы Кейджи, как и положено, лежал в кровати, то правая рука чётко попала бы на плечо. Кейджи это, может быть, даже понравилось.

Но сейчас не время для пустых предположений. Кейджи нужно кое-что сделать и это кое-что сравнимо с прыжком в бездну.

Бездна больше не отпустит — бездна у Кейджи внутри.

Впаянный в подкорку частым набором номер отвечает сразу же.

— Соскучился, Акааши-чан?

— Нет.

— Зря. Спускайся на парковку, — неоспоримый бесцветный тон завораживает. Кейджи и раньше не мог ему противиться, особенно когда тот, как сейчас, совсем глухой от едва сдерживаемого вожделения: — Неудачные дубли поцелуя пересчитаем, так уж и быть — не по губам.

Скрипит выгнутая дугой спина  — в предвкушении.

 — У тебя ведь уже стоит, — не спрашивает — констатирует случайно активированный динамик громкой связи.

Кейджи стискивает губами рвущий глотку воздух.

У Кейджи и правда стоит — Бокуто за спиной.

— Мой конкурент? — Бокуто кивает на смартфон. Кейджи пробирает гудками. Ещё сильнее перетряхивает внимательным взглядом совсем не сонного Бокуто.

— Просто знакомый, — врёт Кейджи и подпирает ванну, хотя это она скорее поддерживает его.

«Я всё ещё жду».

Губы зудят фантомным ощущением липкого скотча. Треск, с которым тот потом отдирается, слышится наяву.

Кейджи переводит взгляд на пальцы Бокуто. Такими — сильными, наверно, особенно больно, если дёрнуть, такими, явно, рот напрочь порвать можно.

— Акааши? — Бокуто наклоняется, нависая выхолощенным блеском застывшей радужки, твёрдой линией рта и совершенно не вяжущейся с поведением днём жёсткостью.

Кейджи вздрагивает, зрачки распирает криком, но, как ни старается, глаз отвести не может. А губы Бокуто, вот только что надменно твёрдые, раскрываются в улыбке. Тёплым огоньком свечи эта улыбка взвивается в конце тёмного страшного туннеля. Кейджи хотел бы выйти с той стороны.

— Может, стоит сменить номер телефона? — Бокуто кивает на подпрыгивающий от резкого вибрато смартфон.

— Это не поможет, — проблема не в визжащем телефоне, но сталкеру знать об этом совсем необязательно, даже однозначно нельзя. И Кейджи набирает воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду, и протискивается мимо расслабленно улыбающегося парня.

Спать.

Кейджи будет спать.

«Иди ко мне!»

Только — Кейджи не может подойти к кровати и на два шага.

Мутит, грезятся в смятых простынях алые прочерки и жирные разводы.

— Ложись, Акааши! — настойчиво звучит за спиной. Ноги не слушаются, хотя Кейджи пытается.

«Не зли меня».

Забивает глотку шёлком платка.

Грудь в тисках, совсем не вдохнуть.

— Акааши!

«Делай, что велят!»

Кейджи зажимает уши руками и приседает на корточки, пригибая голову.

Свистит — лоскут мокрой кожи в воздухе.

По спине — теплом ладони.

— Акааши! Ложись в кровать! — пробивается сквозь плотную муть приказ; только голос непривычный, другой, тоже уверенный, жёсткий, но сочный, живой, так и хлещет, сдирая остатки выдержки. Кейджи хочет, правда, хочет его послушаться, Кейджи ведь послушный, очень послушный, только не надо, не надо…

— Акааши, Кейджи, тебе надо поспать, просто поспать, — уговаривает чуть мягче Бокуто, Кейджи помнит — этого парня зовут Бокуто, Котаро Бокуто, он другой, он совсем другой.

Бокуто — сталкер.

Он просто смотрит.

Смотрит — как ударяет.

И Кейджи ложится, покорно смыкая веки.

«Хороший мальчик».

Сорванных дублей пятнадцать.


	3. Chapter 3

— Вот, Акааши, — шершавые пальцы нагло раскрывают ладонь, вкладывая горячую банку с соком, — и пересядь на следующий ряд.

Кейджи, даже не раздумывая, пересаживается, едва кивая в благодарность. Бокуто хватает и такой малости — расплывается полным удовлетворением и с чувством выполненного долга достаёт PSP, в этот раз сразу в беззвучном режиме.

Этот Бокуто-сталкер снова сделал финт Золушкой, исчезнув из квартиры, и так же неожиданно появился у дверей, между прочим служебного входа, агенства, которому принадлежит Кейджи. И теперь с завидным упорством выполняет обязанности телохранителя, хотя и имеет о них представление явно по блокбастерам не первой свежести. Кейджи уже устал пригвождать взглядом и хмурится на каждый рывок за руку или плечо и равнодушно идёт в нужную, по мнению всё того же Бокуто, сторону, послушно отворачивается от окон и беспрекословно натягивает поглубже кепку. И в приёмной директора он пересаживается уже в третий раз.

Такая опека, пожалуй, напрягает.

Действительно напрягает, Кейджи поэтому и отказывается от постоянной охраны, но есть что-то успокаивающее в прикосновениях, явно сдерживаемых, сильных рук. А может, и правда, всё дело в здоровом продолжительном сне? Кейджи не просыпался всю ночь, до самого будильника, чего с ним не случалось очень давно и теперь кажется, что тот злополучный звонок, как и неловкий разговор в ванной и ещё более неловкий срыв в спальне тоже были сном.

Нет, не сном — кошмаром.

«Я в твоих снах навек».

И Кейджи выполняет то ли просьбы, то ли указания, так и не уловив ни разу того — властного, неоспоримого тона, что всё ещё отзывается дрожью. И как ни всматривается, но ничего кроме назойливой, но доброжелательной заботы в действиях Бокуто не улавливает. Тот всё так же безудержно сверкает улыбкой и треплет языком, бесстыдно нарушая и личное пространство, и тишину.

Тишину Кейджи любит — тоже. Как дождь, онигири, зачитанные книги и олдскульный рок. Остаётся лишь облачиться в мятый кардиган и вельветовые брюки и, пожалуй, ему начнут уступать место в метро. Хотя в метро Кейджи не спускался со времён средней школы и теперь даже не представляет, как заплатить за проезд. Но та тишина, что нависает сейчас, слишком громкая, полная неумолимого гула достижений цивилизации, затхлая, пыльная, так и свербит в носу желанием чихнуть как следует, чтобы напряжение размазало по стенам.

Совещание директоров затягивается, менеджер нервно сверяется с графиком и ещё более нервно отвечает на звонок. Режиссёр — догадывается Кейджи — очень зол. Тацуки-семпай кланяется так низко и усердно, монотонно бормоча в подрагивающий смартфон извинения, что едва попадает в дверной проём и из недр коридоров ещё долго доносится его виноватый голос.

— Акааши, сядь сюда, — Бокуто, не отрываясь от игры, хлопает ладонью по стулу с другой стороны от себя.

— Зачем вы гоняете меня всё утро по стульям, Бокуто-сан, — не выдерживает Кейджи, мысли о сорванных из-за него съёмках новой серии медленно, но верно укладываются в тугой жгут вокруг горла.

А ещё Кейджи не нравится, когда ему так бесцеремонно указывают — словно поводком дёргают, — что он должен делать.

— Сталкер сталкера видит издалека, — невозмутимо поясняет Бокуто и быстрым движением пригибает за шею.

— Смотри! — шепчет в ухо, не обращая внимания на вытянутое лицо секретаря, и приставляет к глазам бинокль — маленький, но очень мощный бинокль, понимает Кейджи, с некоторым интересом вглядываясь в сгорбленную на крыше противоположного здания фигуру.

— Он тебя третий день пасёт. Но камера у него дрянь! Любитель! — Бокуто выпускает и решительно шагает к окну. Перед тем как закрыть наглухо все жалюзи, оттягивает нижнее веко правого глаза и довольно машет высунутым языком.

В кабинете директора Кейджи старательно не улыбается, особенно на поздравления с обретением столь профессионального телохранителя.

На улице вовсе оказывается не до смеха — узкий проулок, куда ведёт служебный выход, забит фанатами настолько, что даже с помощью охранников агенства не удаётся выкроить коридор. Кейджи честно улыбается: лопают болезненными трещинами углы рта, устало заваливаясь вниз. Глаза слезятся от вспышек камер и яркости транспарантов, а ведь это ещё журналистов нет. Кейджи поднимает голову вверх — небо, вытравленное овалами солнечных очков до графитового наброска, выше обычного.

Сотни тянущихся рук — прутьями решётки, полные безумного обожания крики — приговором.

Дождя бы. Или хоть воздуха — свежего. Кейджи дёргает ворот куртки, стараясь не упустить рассыпающуюся ошмётками вежливую улыбку.

«Застегнись — простынешь».

Пальцы привычно тянутся к молнии, Кейджи останавливает их другой рукой, удачно оборачивая движение в приветливый взмах. Толпа взвивается рёвом десятков охрипших глоток и, словно почувствовав его слабину, вдруг подкатывает плотной волной совсем близко. Кейджи видит, как бьются бурлящей кровью набухшие вены, слышит жадное возбуждённое дыхание, чувствует жар вспотевших тел и липкость трепещущих рук.

Мутит, точит склизким комком зев, ещё несколько минут и так долго удерживаемый щит равнодушия разобьётся.

«Боишься?»

Кейджи задерживает дыхание, с трудом фиксируя мутным взглядом фургон агенства, ставший таким же недосягаемым как и небо над головой. А толпа перед глазами всё растёт, множится с каждым истошным воплем любви, расплываясь кишащим яркими красками пятном. Так бывает, если смешать больше трёх цветов на палитре, и вместо нового чудесного оттенка акварели получается безобразная клякса. Глаза закрываются, но под веками пульсирует всё та же невообразимая мешанина. Телефон добивает непрекращающейся вибрацией, едва не вырываясь из одеревеневших пальцев. Жаль, нет такого ластика, что стирает реальность, Кейджи, правда, ничего не пожалел бы.

— Бежим! — тащит за руку непреодолимая сила, Кейджи едва успевает передвигать ноги за сноровисто рассекающим толпу Бокуто. А тот раскатисто смеётся, умудряясь отпихиваться за двоих и тащит, тащит за собой так быстро, что хлещет по лицу по-настоящему прохладным воздухом. Победным штандартом полощется на ветру его серебристая куртка, рассыпая сотни острых бликов, те пружинят от нависающих стёклами небоскрёбов, возвращаясь обратно — золотыми вспышками светлой радужки.

Кейджи начинает верить в хэппи-энд, когда гул улюлюкающей толпы тонет в грохоте собственного загнанного сердца, а оборачивающийся Бокуто перестаёт отстреливаться взглядом. Но всё заканчивается банальным поворотом тривиального сюжета, Кейджи сам такое играл и не раз. И вроде ничего необычного: просто Бокуто спотыкается, просто Кейджи влетает следом в распростёртые — разве не предусмотрительно? — объятия, просто Тацуки-семпай тоже не зря менеджерский хлеб третий год ест и удачно утрамбовывает всех в распахнутое чрево фургона.

— Извини, — сложно не заметить алых пятен на чужом лице, если ваши носы почти соприкасаются, — извини, Акааши. Просто ты слишком близко.

Кейджи остаётся только спрятаться за миной раздражения. Поверить в искреннее раскаяние, если чужой стояк, прожигающий живот, усугубляется с каждой секундой, ещё сложнее, но подняться, как и расцепиться, невозможно, и так швыряет между сиденьями на каждом резком повороте, а повороты всё не заканчиваются и не заканчиваются, словно улицы Токио, обычно широкие, ровные и запруженные, сворачиваются специально для них в узкий крутой серпантин, и Кейджи боится представить, в какой пропасти должна закончиться такая поездка.

— Ты не волнуйся, Акааши, — глухо хрипит совсем багровый сталкер, разжимая — добровольно — руки, — сейчас всё пройдёт, — и неуклюже упирается ими в ближайшее кресло. Взамен шарит глазами по лицу так пристально, голодно, жадно, что лучше бы руками по спине, как до этого, и Кейджи невольно отшатывается, как может, насколько сил хватает, но и десяток сантиметров воздуха между выгорает слишком быстро.

Зато под задравшуюся куртку заползает холод, привычно обживаясь между рёбер тянущей болью. Кейджи едва сдерживается, чтобы не поёжится, и закрывает глаза. Неприятно выискивать ложь в виноватой улыбке Бокуто, но Кейджи ничего не может с собой поделать.

Кейджи не верит, больше не верит в чистоту помыслов и невинность желаний.

«Согреть тебя?»

Тяжёлая голова упрямо падает на широкую грудь. Там бьётся, оглушительно бьётся, будто не врёт.

 

Ощущение надвигающегося шторма не отпускает, взводя уже не только нервы, но и мышцы в хрусткое напряжение. Кейджи кажется, что склонённая в глубоком поклоне спина скрипит и трещит, так натянуты вдоль позвонков связки. Режиссёр раздражённо отмахивается, отсылая в гримёрку, явно не собираясь слушать оправдания. Кейджи и молчит, он опоздал на три часа, но разве это причина зловещей атмосферы на съёмочной площадке?

Он чувствует себя прокажённым и двигается скорее по привычке, и так же — привычно — кланяется каждому хмурому лицу, старательно проговаривая формальные извинения. Накрывает с головой тягостное молчание, изредка прерываемое скрежетом передвигаемых декораций, следом вьётся тонкая, едва ощутимая пелена шёпота — придушенного, мерзко-скользкого. Кейджи не слышит своего имени, но взгляды — пронзительные, тяжёлые, бьют в спину слишком ощутимо, чтобы оставаться в неведении.

Кейджи виноват, он этого и не отрицает — во всём: несчастном случае, задержанных съёмках, истерике Ячи, так и вздрагивающей на любой шорох, и оглушительно грязном цунами нелестных комментариев в социальных сетях, утащившей вчерашнюю серию драмы на самое дно рейтинговой таблицы. Но всё это он переживёт, не в первый раз перекрывает кислород ненавидящими взглядами и обвинительными словами. Как ни старайся, всегда найдётся кто-нибудь недовольный, и Кейджи давно научился не слышать и не видеть лишнего.

Не чувствовать оказалось труднее, но и это получается вполне неплохо, по крайней мере, держать маску на людях Кейджи умеет филигранно и ему совсем не стыдно за удачные ракурсы якобы случайных попаданий в чужие селфи, тут же взрывающие твиттер новой очередью хейтерских комментариев.

Звёзды должны сиять и заляпанные грязью, и вымазанные гнилыми помидорами, а иначе быстро окажутся на дне колодца, прозябать остаток жизни блеклым отражением.

Колодец Кейджи может поспорить с Марианской впадиной — и дна не видно.

 — Хей, Акааши! Тебе капучино или латте? — Бокуто без малейшего стеснения окликает от автомата с напитками, одним лишь радостным возгласом разрушая скрупулёзно выстроенную кем-то — Кейджи знает кем — стену отчуждения и реальность вокруг словно просыпается, оживая движениями, словами, шагами. Съёмочный павильон, видный сейчас лишь на треть, снова бурлит той особой атмосферой кипучей деятельности и практического волшебства, что так привлекает Кейджи.

И Кейджи кивает, чувствуя, как расслабляются пережавшие грудь невидимые ремни. В конце концов, паузу в съёмке можно рассматривать и как возможность отдохнуть, а не ссылку, и он, окончательно успокоившись, толкает дверь. Тесное пространство гримёрки забито душным ароматом сотен букетов. Перешагнуть порог оказывается нелегко, но не хватает ещё пересудов и по такому ничтожному поводу.

— Это ещё не все, — поясняет Тацуки-семпай, теребя в руках смартфон. — Остальные в холле. Агенство уже опубликовало официальное заявление, но фанаты никак не успокоятся.

Кейджи выдыхает и больше не вдыхает — нечего. Глаза рвёт яркими пятнами пионов, лилий и роз, особенно белых, те совсем слепят.

— Они переживают, Акааши-кун, — менеджер осторожно касается плеча и добавляет совсем строго: — Постарайся принять их заботу.

Кейджи такая забота напрягает. За такой — навязчивой — заботой торчит поводок.

А Кейджи не собака, не котёнок, не игрушка!

Кейджи же можно хоть чего-нибудь не принимать?

«Только я люблю тебя по-настоящему».

Трещит, словно подтаявший лёд, казавшееся нерушимым хладнокровие. Приходится схватиться за дверную ручку, ещё не остывшую от чужой ладони. Удаляющиеся шаги менеджера вбиваются ржавыми гвоздями в основании черепа, того и гляди голова отпадёт, и он прислоняется к тёплой, тоже сладко-пахнущей стене. Душит — Кейджи душит тошнотворным ароматом навязчивой заботы.

«Просто позвони мне».

Грозовым грохотом врывается в комнату свежий поток воздуха, разрывая пелену раздражения. Кейджи не верит глазам: Бокуто, чёртов сталкер Бокуто, выкидывает из окна букет за букетом, старательно откладывая в сторону открытки и конверты. Их бы Кейджи тоже предпочёл не читать, но бумага хоть не так сильно пахнет, да и пространство, пустея, расширяется, теперь здесь можно жить, а не существовать.

— Так лучше? — Бокуто отряхивает руки от прилипшей пыльцы и закрывает окно, попутно врубая кондиционер на полную мощность.

Ответ застревает в пересохшем горле и Кейджи кивает, в последние дни он слишком часто кивает, особенно этому парню. Следом кружится мир, совершенно прозрачный мир, вкусно пахнущий мокрой листвой, кажется, Кейджи его сейчас весь выдышит.

 — Куроо сказал сказать, что у тебя на цветы аллергия, — Бокуто выныривает перед самым лицом, осторожно, как с китайской вазы эпохи Мин, смахивает с волос Кейджи всё ту же пыльцу. Смешно морщится, прижимая телефон плечом, видимо, слушая того самого Куроо.

— Вы уверены, что этому Куроо можно доверить мою репутацию? — Кейджи старается не дёргаться — Бокуто слишком близко. Снова.

— Конечно! Это же мой самый бро! — тот возмущённо размахивает руками, невольно — или специально? — загоняя Кейджи в самый угол. — Я ему даже коллекцию марвеловских героев доверяю! Вот увидишь, он очень классный! Кейджи с размаху плюхается в кресло — Бокуто нависает сверху. — Куроо точно тебе понравится! Ты только… — он вдруг мелко перебирает губами, будто вспомнив что-то очень обидное, но в то же самое время восхищающее, — не влюбляйся в него, ладно?

Кейджи не собирается ничего обещать, как впрочем и знакомиться с друзьями этого Бокуто, а тем более влюбляться, а потому переводит разговор в более безопасное русло.

— Он тоже состоит в вашем клубе сталкеров? — и легонько толкает так и возвышающегося в опасной близости парня в грудь.

— Ещё как! — Бокуто тут же садится на пол, восторженно пялясь теперь снизу, но так Кейджи и не возражает. — Куроо чемпион по подглядыванию через оптический прицел!

— Он снайпер? — догадывается Кейджи.

— Ну, да! Сталкер-снайпер! Правда круто звучит?

Кейджи не успевает ответить, в дверь без стука входит костюмерша. Так и подмывает удариться об стену. Бокуто самозабвенно расхваливает крутого-парня-Куроо, а заодно и самого себя, и ладонь, оглаживающую голое в прорехе джинсов колено, не отнимает. Кейджи думает, не ознакомиться ли с расценками токийских снайперов, а то ехидная улыбка скрывшейся за дверью девушки не внушает доверия. Но самое страшное во всей этой глупой ситуации не слухи, которые разнесутся с первой космической. Самое страшное — чужие руки так естественно и незаметно легли на колени, что Кейджи даже не дёрнулся.

 

— И как давно вы за мной следите, Бокуто-сан? — Кейджи вскрывает конверт за конвертом, бегло пробегая написанное. Почерки у нынешних школьниц отвратительные, корявые, единичные иероглифы теряются среди закорючек каны, хотя признания, набранные вырезанными из газет символами, ещё более отвратительны. От таких уж совсем разит безумием, а какие бесчеловечные фантазии ютятся в их безмозглых головах и вовсе вслух озвучивать не стоит.

— Около полугода. После того фильма про маньяка. Ты очень убедительно сыграл жертву.

Это даже не смешно, но Кейджи упрямо тянет улыбку.

— И вам захотелось увидеть меня таким в реальности?

— Мне захотелось узнать о тебе больше.

— И как? Узнали? — пальцы дрожат, Кейджи надеется, что за кипой открыток этого не видно.

— Довольно понаблюдать за тобой и пару дней, чтобы убедиться: ты очень мало спишь, и ещё меньше ешь, и…

«И нуждаешься в твёрдой руке», — мысленно заканчивает Кейджи, потому что собеседник замолкает, сосредоточенно разгрызая печенье, которое он честно добыл из груды фанатских подношений. Теперь меньше еды пропадёт зазря и Кейджи добавляет сталкеру ещё один балл.

— Может вы, Бокуто-сан, ещё и фанфики пишете? — шуршит новый конверт, обнажая белоснежную гладкую начинку с каллиграфически выписанными иероглифами.

Когда-то Кейджи восхищался точными, выверенными движениями тех рук.

— Фанфики? — Бокуто думает очень выразительно, словно реально пережёвывает мысли и Кейджи на несколько секунд забывается, но злополучный листок, прилипнув намертво к пальцам, жжётся.

«Телохранитель? Ты всерьёз думаешь, что он тебя спасёт?..»

— Нет, фанфики это к Юкиэ. Но она, — Бокуто огорчённо шмыгает носом, попутно собирая из коробок из-под сока мини гандама, — никогда со мной тебя не сводит!

«От себя не спрячешься».

— Говорит, я тебе не пара. Вот Сакуса из VAMPS, Дайшо из Arashi или Тоору Ойкава — боги стиля! С ними шипперит… — голос сталкера звучит всё тише, тонет в глухом шуме и конец фразы Кейджи совсем не понимает.

«Избавься от него».

— Хей, Акааши! Я тебе тут душу изливаю, а ты совсем не слушаешь!

— Конечно, слушаю, Бокуто-сан, — Кейджи старательно отводит взгляд от смятого листа бумаги, жалея, что не курит.

«Ты ведь знаешь, что случается с непослушными мальчиками?» — оживает лайн.

Кейджи невольно оглаживает запястье, хотя шрамов там никогда и не было.

Его тело продано толпе много раньше, семпай, как никто другой, всегда помнил об этом.

«Их наказывают», — подмигивает отражение в зеркале.

 

Не получается — больше в тот день ничего не получается. Кейджи старательно улыбается в камеру, но макушка под ладонью дрожит слишком нервно и вместо нежности они с Ячи излучают напряжение. Режиссер в бешенстве бьёт тарелки, припасённые, кажется, специально для этого, оператор заслоняет объектив собственным телом, остальные привычно имитируют занятость, скрываясь за папками со сценарием или дверями гримёрок. Только Шимизу-семпай невозмутимо подбирает осколки, да Бокуто с какой-то ненормальной восторженностью подаёт ещё целые, явно наслаждаясь моментом.

— Вон! — тарелка разбивается совсем близко, впиваясь колким крошевом в голые лодыжки. Кейджи машинально отставляет партнёршу за спину. Ячи реально рыдает и это как раз нормально. Сложно разыгрывать милые сюсюканья, если над головой тяжело покачиваются огромные лампы, а воспоминания о падении вот такой же, пусть и не в этом павильоне, свежи.

— Я сказал вон! Все вон! Бездарные актёришки! Да вам только рейнджеров в масках в торговых центрах играть! — кричит режиссёр, срываясь в фальшивый фальцет. Обломками костей хрустит под ногами битая посуда, багровеет в маленьком окошке на дальней стене закат, расцвечивая искажённые усталостью и раздражением лица в тот неприятный болезненный оттенок, что никого не красит.

«Отошли его».

— Хей, малышка! У тебя сегодня такая милая причёска! Сама придумала?

Кейджи оборачивается на знакомый голос и едва не жмурится. Мало того, что этот ненормальный сталкер радостно лыбится, так ещё и Ячи, вот только что рыдающая ему в спину, улыбается — робко, неуверенно, и глаза трёт, размазывая макияж, но ведь не плачет.

— Мотор! Крупный план на Ячи-чан! — рассыпаются уверенные приказы тут же пришедшего в себя режиссёра и жалкая трясина отчаяния стремительно смывается волной кипучей деятельности, не поддаться которой невозможно.

— Хочешь, я сейчас туда залезу, — Бокуто показывает на технические конструкции, удерживающие софиты, — и подержу их? — и предлагает на полном серьёзе несусветную глупость, только Ячи в эту глупость так же серьёзно верит и больше не оглядывается.

Ячи теперь смеётся и прижимается расслабленно, почти тая под гладящей ладонью, как и положено влюблённой девушке, только что обретшей взаимность.

— Снято! Перерыв сорок минут!

— Хорошая работа!

— Хорошая работа!

Кейджи старательно не поднимает глаз, пряча в вежливых поклонах интерес. Спину не греет, будто Бокуто за ним больше не следит и это немного напрягает. Кейджи не хочет опускаться до оглядываний, но игнорировать звонки и сообщения становится всё труднее и внутри снова вьются тугие жгуты постыдных желаний.

— А я мороженое принёс! Будешь? — ударяет по плечу тяжёлая ладонь, Кейджи едва не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, но разворачивается уже с привычным равнодушием.

— Нет, Бокуто-сан, мороженое актёрам нельзя.

— Совсем нельзя? — тут же расстроенно шмыгает носом перемазанная розовым Ячи, яркий сочный шарик опасно кренится вместе с бессильно падающей рукой.

— Ну разве что два раза лизнуть и тёплым чаем запить, — зачем-то утешает Кейджи, успевая выправить положение.

«И чему только её менеджер учит?» — недовольно ворочается между вязкой слюной, тоже почему-то сладкой, хотя Кейджи только смотрит.

«Я не шучу».

Смотреть невкусно. 

Кейджи только попробует и сразу выкинет, вот честное слово, выкинет это восхитительно нежное, совсем не приторное, ванильное и без добавок.

— Бокуто-сан, принесите чаю из автомата.

— Ага! Я быстро, Акааши! Не успеешь досчитать до трёх!

— Лучше из магазина. Знаете, там на углу. Только зелёный и обязательно тёплый. Пожалуйста.

— Будет сделано, Акааши! — лицо Бокуто расплывается в гордой улыбке, словно ему доверили миссию вселенского масштаба. Кейджи даже немного интересно, с каким именно героем этот парень себя олицетворяет, не зря ведь собирает коллекцию фигурок из вселенной Marvel. Кейджи поставил бы на Дедпула, но тот слишком циничен и однозначно псих, хотя сталкерство разве признак нормальности?

 

— Акааши-кун, поднимись на третий этаж, — Шимизу-семпай подсовывает в руки какие-то бумаги. — Продюсер хочет уточнить некоторые детали финального эпизода.

Кейджи осматривается: менеджер спит прямо на стуле, неловко закинув голову, Бокуто всё ещё не вернулся, остальная команда доедает поздний ужин из пластиковых бенто; и думает, что подняться на лифте он может и один.

Большинство павильонов уже пусты, только в пятом грохочут резкие басы и слышится натужный вокал, видимо, там снимают клип. Но музыка, как и голос, Кейджи не знакомы и он просто проходит мимо. Мигают лампы дневного света, придавая коридорам, выкрашенным в ровный белый цвет, мертвенность. Собственные шаги отдаются стуком в груди и Кейджи не нравится этот ритм.

«Бойся!»

Он оглядывается — мелькает взметнувшаяся тень, словно кто-то скрылся в ближайшем отвороте.

Только тихо — ни шагов, ни шорохов, ни стуков.

«Бойся!»

Гудит в голове кровь.

Кейджи не бежит, просто быстро идёт, стараясь не оборачиваться и вот уже выход к лифтам, стоит лишь повернуть направо.

Гаснет — свет.

Бьёт по ушам взбесившимся пульсом.

Кейджи тычет негнущимися пальцами в кнопку вызова лифта, та безучастно западает блеклым отсветом.

«Бойся остаться без меня!»

Мечутся — холодные мурашки, ошмётки слюны, болезненные мысли.

Пальцы тянутся, сами, совсем сами, Кейджи правда этого не хочет, к высеченной подсветкой единице на смартфоне. Быстрый набор, как крик о помощи. Кричать ртом Кейджи уже не может — там клокочет, не давая даже вздохнуть.

— Акааши-кун? — вдруг раздаётся за спиной. Кейджи прижимает выпрыгивающее из груди сердце ладонью, впечатываясь лбом в стену.

— Продюсер Шимада? — с облегчением выдыхает, повернувшись, уличные фонари сквозь панорамные окна вычерчивают тенями настороженное лицо.

— Извини, придётся отложить разговор до завтра, — продюсер удивлённо всматривается, Кейджи старательно одёргивает сильно сбившуюся маску. А тот оглядывается вокруг ещё более тревожно. — Что-то случилось со светом. И лифтом. Ты никого не встретил, пока шёл сюда?

Кейджи качает головой, надеясь, что жест выглядит достаточно уверенным, и засовывает вибрирующий телефон в карман — с глаз долой.

— И почему ты один? Забыл, как два месяца назад на тебя психованный фанат напал? Где твой менеджер прохлаждается?

— Со мной всё хорошо, Шимада-сан, — Кейджи улыбается и смотрит прямо в глаза — сам бы поверил. — Уверен, на вашей студии мне ничего не грозит. Извините за беспокойство, — и кланяется, на всякий случай, три раза.

— Ладно-ладно, Акааши, — ворчит Шимада, — возвращайся тогда к съёмкам, — и достаёт из портфеля красиво запакованный свёрток. — Тебе просили передать подарок. Не бойся, там нет трупов животных и истыканных дротиками плакатов. Это не от фанатов.

— Большое спасибо. Извините за беспокойство.

Гул твёрдых шагов ещё звучит в ушах, а пальцы рвут бумагу, едва не в клочья. Кейджи выкинул бы, просто засунул в ближайшую урну, но шестое чувство, никогда не подводившее, требует открыть. И он открывает.

«Тебе пойдёт!» — вслед за экраном смартфона вспыхивают лампы, заливая стерильным светом холл и коридор.

Запах хорошо выделанной кожи сносит с ног. Острые зубья шипов отдают холодом на расстоянии. Резко дёргается кадык под ощупывающей рукой.

Да, ошейник Кейджи пойдёт.

Но на поводок он больше не согласен.


	4. голод

Вспыхивают яркими бликами софиты. Едва слышно, скорее на грани тактильных ощущений, чем слуха, гудят многочисленные приборы, замирают наизготове операторы, помощники, менеджеры, даже сам режиссёр выпрямляется за стеклянной перегородкой, будто готовится вести в бой действующую армию, а не руководить горсткой людей, занимающихся в общем-то не таким уж и важным делом. Но Кейджи нравится такая атмосфера, такая увлечённость, когда на лицах съёмочной команды прорываются неподдельные эмоции. И пусть порой это совсем не радость и удовлетворение, а раздражение, даже злость, но именно в такие моменты он чувствует себя не просто нужным, а сопричастным настоящей, пусть и среди декораций, жизни.

Под прицелом камер Кейджи всегда чувствует себя спокойно, будто взгляды сквозь объективы теряют остроту и силу. От таких легко скрыть собственные чувства и эмоции, и на экранах или фотографиях он всегда выглядит так, как нужно — уверенным, загадочным, и непременно учтивым, чтобы зацепить аудиторию домохозяек.

Кейджи вообще мастер держать маску, даже если та трещит по швам как сейчас.

— Ну же, Хитока-чан, поделись с нами впечатлениями от работы с неотразимым семпаем! — чёртов Ойкава, чёртов ведущий чёртова еженедельного шоу, значащего слишком много для продвижения драмы, чтобы отказаться в нём участвовать, придвигается совсем близко к смущённой Ячи. — Ты знаешь, сколько милых девушек, а может и не только девушек, интересует хорошо ли целуется Кейджи-кун?

Кейджи старательно удерживает губы в вежливой полуулыбке, нечаянно замечая в глубине зала Бокуто, замершего с прижатым к уху телефоном. Нервный смех Ячи звучит где-то на периферии сознания, даже едкие уколы Ойкавы тревожат меньше, чем жёсткий взгляд сталкера, устремлённый в сторону съёмочной команды. Вот только на кого именно он так смотрит, понять не удаётся.

— Акааши-семпай очень внимательный и терпеливый, — едва слышно бормочет Ячи, совсем ослеплённая софитами и вниманием. Кейджи чувствует, что пора вступить в разговор с какой-нибудь нейтральной темой, иначе она выложит свои настоящие чувства, а ведь это прямой эфир и достаточно одного неосторожного слова, чтобы запустить лавину слухов и хейтерских нападок.

Но — горло свело. Кейджи не может оторвать взгляда от Бокуто, подобравшегося, кажется, каждой мышцей в преддверии броска. Сейчас этот парень не то, чтобы другой, нет, но рельеф тела, как и черты лица выглядят резче, жёстче, а аура, и раньше привлекавшая внимание, тяжелее, даже опаснее.

«Сталкер-снайпер», — невольно всплывает в памяти вчерашний разговор. Так вот сегодня Бокуто-сталкер больше похож на киллера, чем телохранителя, и язык не поворачивается назвать его добродушным или наивным.

Непрост, этот парень совсем не так прост, как кажется.

Кейджи осторожно сглатывает и старательно вслушивается в беседу, чувствуя стойкий запах палёного.

— Так значит, Хитока-чан, именно Кейджи-куну достался твой первый поцелуй? — шире неба улыбается Ойкава, нехорошо сверкая глазами из-под тщательно уложенной чёлки. — И как? После такого можно и влюбиться?

Кейджи не успевает — ни закрыть рот Ячи, ни открыть свой. Им бы свернуть всё в шутку, посмеяться над раскрасневшейся девушкой и сбежать на съёмки финальной серии, оставив армии фанатов сотню поводов позлословить или возвести пару их героев в канон, но разве можно уйти живым от Ойкавы-семпая, тем более дебютантке?

И Ячи кивает, неловко пряча в ладонях не только смущение, но и неподдельное счастье. Кейджи дёргает рот в напрасных попытках оправдаться, да только кто им теперь поверит, что они всего лишь актёры, что играть так, реалистично, это не только талант, но и работа, что Ячи просто взбудоражена первой крупной ролью, что сам Кейджи багровеет сейчас от злости.

Кого волнует истинное положение дел, если кривое отражение намного ярче, красивее и точь-в-точь как в воспалённых страстью фантазиях тех, кто по другую сторону экрана?

 

«Какая милашка!»

Кейджи весь уже дребезжит, словно сообщения идут прямо по нервам, и хватается за первое, что попадается под руку.

«Мне определённо стоит с ней познакомиться!»

Ладонь Ячи дрожит много сильнее своей, заплаканные глаза тускнеют с каждым выстрелом аплодисментов. Кейджи брезгливо оглядывается: режут ехидные улыбки и насмешливые поздравления, сталкер и вовсе уткнулся в пол, осунувшись в бледную тень.

Неужели, он тоже верит в этот фарс?

«Мне есть чему её научить…»

Всё что остаётся Кейджи, дёрнуть партнёршу за руку, таща за собой в сторону гримёрок. Он молчит, беззвучно перебирая губами количество шагов; захлёстывает грязью глотку, так много в ней бурлит слов, совсем злых, несдержанных, обидных, что хватит и утопить, и утопиться.

Ячи шмыгает носом, порываясь что-то сказать, но каждый раз обрывается всхлипом.

Влажные ладони будто срослись — не оторвать.

Ксо! Ксо! Ксо! — шёпот за спиной догоняет, грозясь обрушиться настоящим цунами. Кейджи почти бежит, удерживая девчонку, хотя с большим удовольствием бросил бы её на растерзание хоть тому же Ойкаве, и дело совсем не в жалости или принадлежности к одному агентству. Кейджи на нимб никогда не претендовал и ничего без выгоды для себя не делает.

«Да отцепись уже от этой девки!»

Он выдёргивает руку слишком резко, но чужой болезненный вскрик тонет в собственных ощущениях, а злость, раздражение, обида никогда не были хорошими советчиками и он снова прибавляет шаг, чтобы не вступать в разговор с менеджером Ячи, так бездарно позволившим подопечной слить важное шоу.

Вспыхивает очередью экран смартфона, оповещая о новых комментариях в твиттере.

— Извините… — всхлипывает не отстающая девушка, баюкая обезображенную отпечатками пальцев, его, Кейджи, пальцев, ладошку. — Пожалуйста, извините, семпай! Я всё испортила, да?

Дрожит набухший слезами зрачок. Кейджи видит в нём себя — надменно сложенные губы, презрительный взгляд и ни единого штриха сочувствия. И бесстрастно добивает:

— Да.

— Нет! — нависает давящей тенью Бокуто и делает то, что должен был сделать Кейджи — вытирает зарёванной девчонке лицо, убирая вместе с потёками грима тяжесть стыда и вины.

Нет, в самом деле, это сталкер или мать Тереза? Кейджи от столь милой сцены совсем тошнит и он захлопывает дверь в гримёрку перед носом ринувшегося следом менеджера.

«Иди ко мне, приласкаю — построже…»

Стучит, набирая силу, пульс в животе, стягивая пах в тугой жгут невыносимого желания.

«Третий павильон, полчаса до эфира».

Кейджи не может, больше не может, ему, правда, нужна разрядка и сейчас, иначе он взорвётся. Каждый сбрасывает стресс по-своему: одни заливают алкоголем или полируют антидепрессантами, другие ищут спасения в волшебном порошке или не менее волшебной траве. Кейджи знает таких, кто расстреливает фотографии обидчиков в тире или сбивает кулаки об грушу, порой живую. Его же вытаскивает секс: грубый или нежный, перепих на ходу, отсос в туалете или сладостно долгий марафон среди лепестков роз, да любой, лишь бы вовремя, до того, как сорвёт тормоза, пока маска ещё сдерживает волну эмоций, пока не вывернуло, не обнажило прилюдно то немногое, что всё ещё принадлежит лишь ему одному.

Вот только трахнуться, да так, чтобы это не стало достоянием нации, для звезды искусство посложнее актёрского мастерства. И искать кого-то левого для разрядки в таком положении равнозначно самоубийству, а тело, помнящее каждое прикосновение тех, всё ещё притягательных, пальцев и губ, взводит липкой дрожью, даже руки трясутся, промахиваясь мимо клавиш.

Просто Кейджи давно не проваливался так глубоко в собственные эмоции.

Просто Кейджи голоден и этот голод не чета тому, сосущему пустой желудок.

Просто Кейджи не сможет быстро успокоиться сам и он тянется за невидимым поводком, ощутимо дёргающим на зов того, кто точно поможет.

«Я жду».

И Кейджи осторожно приоткрывает дверь — коридор чист, ровно вычерчен лампами дневного света, только вдали громыхает заставка другого дневного шоу и слышится неразборчивый разговор участников. Тацуки-семпая ожидаемо не видно, опровержение слухов работа кропотливая, а до следующего интервью почти час, так что в ближайшее время никто его не хватится и можно безнаказанно прогуляться до чужой гримёрки.

— Акааши, ты куда-то идёшь? — поддевает снизу — и как только Кейджи его не заметил? — грустным голосом Бокуто и перекрывает путь вытянутыми ногами.

— Нет, — Кейджи отвечает, спрятавшись за дверь. Есть что-то неуловимо напрягающее во вроде бы расслабленном виде сталкера. Подкашиваются колени и Кейджи оседает на пол, судя по звукам, теперь они сидят совсем рядом и, если бы не стена, соприкоснулись спинами.

— Расскажите что-нибудь, — просит он, отключая непрерывно вибрирующий входящими смартфон. Бокуто тут же отзывается, заводя длинный рассказ о поездке всё с тем же крутым-парнем-Куроо в Шанхай. Кейджи не сразу понимает, что расстегнул и ремень, и молнию, но на красочном описании восхождения на гору Шэшань пальцы невольно сжимают налитый возбуждением член. Он старается не выдать себя дыханием или стоном, тщательно прикусывая губы, но тонет с каждым словом в сочном увлечённом голосе, особо резко проваливаясь в ощущения на заразительном смехе.

Грезится широкая жёсткая ладонь поверх своей и Кейджи ударяется об стену сведёнными лопатками. Собственное имя, неожиданно звучащее совсем глухо, прошибает током и он кончает, пачкая край футболки спермой. Теперь придётся на неё что-нибудь пролить, а жаль, в какой-то мере она была любимой. Вот только проблема совсем не в этом неприятном, но не смертельном недоразумении, гораздо хуже, что Бокуто, не дождавшийся ответа, уже ломится в дверь, между прочим, незапертую на ключ, а расплавленное истомой тело не слушается и даже салфеток в обозримом пространстве не находится, что уж говорить о полотенце.

— Бокуто-сан! — голос опасно срывается в сип, будто Кейджи кричал много минут. — Принесите кофе из автомата. Пожалуйста.

— Окей, Акааши! — радостно отзывается сталкер, Кейджи слышит его быстрые шаги и резким движением поднимается на ноги.

У него есть пять-шесть минут, не больше, чтобы привести и тело, и выражение лица, и мысли в порядок, не хватает ещё чтобы этот парень воспринял замешательство на свой счёт.

Но всё же — Кейджи вынужден признать — ему теперь легче, намного легче, и маячащий перед носом поводок больше не выглядит спасательным кругом.

«Последнее предупреждение».

 

Кейджи, пожалуй, уже привык к этим постоянным угрозам, нападкам, раздражающим частотой звонкам и теперь не вздрагивает на каждое уведомление о сообщении. Да и удалить весь этот бред под внимательным взглядом сталкера проще, словно раньше что-то держало, а теперь эти путы спали. Если бы ещё не мучительные реалистичностью сны, то Кейджи чувствовал себя в безопасности, по крайней мере, этот парень, Бокуто, только пялится — жадно, в упор, порой раздевая, но старательно не распускает руки, отшатываясь в особо пикантных ситуациях. Поэтому и последнее предупреждение Кейджи игнорирует, удаляя угрожающие слова одним кликом. Но оно настигает, словно древнее проклятие, в самый неожиданный момент и, конечно же, в спину.

Фотография приходит по корпоративной почте, вызывая новый всплеск склизкого шёпота. Ничего криминального — всего лишь голые, преклоненные колени, край белой рубашки на контрасте с тёмным паркетом. Только Кейджи знает, что под рубашкой не бельё, а под коленями кнопки.

«Это для твоего блага».

Сводит лопатки, будто связаны локти.

Кейджи серьёзно беспокоит яркость фантомных ощущений, жаль — от чудесных таблеток, выписанных психиатром, он не просыпается, а это намного страшнее, чем не засыпать.

— Хей, Акааши, смотри! Меня включили в вашу корпоративную рассылку! — Бокуто сияет абсолютным счастьем, с умилением разглядывая изображение на экране смартфона.

То же.

— Вы не могли бы его удалить? — это, конечно, не спасет ситуацию, но Кейджи будет спокойнее, если у его сталкера не будет подобного триггера.

«Прогони его».

— Хорошо, Акааши, как скажешь, — тот тут же щёлкает иконкой корзины, кидая искоса виноватый взгляд.

Будто догадывается, что на той фотографии Кейджи.

— У меня всё равно целая есть, — Бокуто договаривает скороговоркой и застывает с набитым печеньем ртом.

В широко раскрытых глазах скорее неловкость, чем вина, а жажды ещё больше.

Значит, не догадывается — знает.

— И откуда она у вас? — скрыть прорывающийся страх нелегко, но Кейджи старается.

— Купил на одном сайте, — честно отвечает Бокуто. Кейджи глотает следующий вопрос, он не хочет знать свою цену, по крайней мере, сознаваться в таком интересе этому парню.

— И как вам композиция, свет, тени?

— Честно?

Кейджи кивает машинально и так же машинально отвечает на сообщение в лайне.

— Я бы так же тебя поставил.

Вот лучше бы соврал, правда, Кейджи впервые хочется сделать вид, что он не расслышал, но Бокуто смотрит прямо и решительно, явно не собираясь отказываться от своих слов.

Что за дурак!

Невыносимый идиот!

«Ему нужен не ты, только оболочка, красивая картинка, тело».

— Вы же понимаете, Бокуто-сан, что после такого заявления мы должны расстаться? — реплики из последней серии легко ложатся на язык и звучат, как ни странно, вполне логично. Хотя что тут странного? Жизнь та же драма, как не импровизируй, а финал предрешён режиссером.

— Ты сам хотел честно, — неожиданно упрямится Бокуто, не сдвигаясь с места.

— Не приближайтесь ко мне больше, Бокуто-сан, — но Кейджи слишком привык следовать сценарию, чтобы противиться голосу разума, поддакивающему в унисон чужому мнению, что этот парень — сталкер, всего лишь озабоченный фанат, жаждущий его тела.

— Знаешь, Акааши, хотеть человека, который нравится, не так уж и ненормально.

— Хотеть, может быть, и нормально, но вам же не я нужен, а послушная игрушка с фотографии. Поэтому — уходите.

Как же Кейджи хочет, чтобы он не уходил, чтобы убедил, пусть соврал, что он не такой!

Но он уходит, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, будто такой.

Сводит голодным спазмом, только не живот — грудь, и сколько Кейджи не заталкивает в себя конфет или онигири, это чувство не отпускает.

«Люблю тебя».

Люблю-люблю-люблю-люблю-люблю…

«Только я люблю тебя».

Кейджи готов поверить очевидной лжи, лишь бы унять разъедающую пустоту, но супер прочный корпус смартфона дробится под ногой в щепки, а новый он сегодня купить не успевает.

 

Следующий день Кейджи честно не помнит, в мареве сонливости канули и два интервью, и фотосессия и съёмки драмы. Просто он снова не выспался. Без ровного, словно завораживающего дыхания сталкера Кейджи снова не выспался, проворочавшись в пустой холодной кровати до рассвета, так толком и не сомкнув глаз. Все эти мучительно тянущиеся часы он отбивался от воспоминаний и в этот раз между обычными уже кошмарами мелькало заплаканное личико Ячи, прячущей под дрожащими ладошками ленту твиттера. Кейджи не нужно читать комментарии, он и так представляет, что самый мягкий эпитет в них шлюха. А чего ещё она ожидала практически признавшись в прямом эфире, что влюбилась в своего партнёра после сцены с поцелуем?

Официальное заявление агенства, отрицающее их отношения, только подлило масла в огонь, в чём Кейджи убедился на собственной шкуре, едва прорвавшись сквозь обезумевшую толпу фанаток. Хорошо ещё, что эту квартиру не удалось вычислить даже жёлтым журналюгам, за что, наверно, стоило бы поблагодарить Бокуто.

Но Бокуто так ни разу и не появился, иногда Кейджи казалось, что он чувствует его взгляд — цепкий и нестерпимо горячий, но самого сталкера так и не заметил.

И теперь, поднимаясь пешком по лестнице, Кейджи не может отделаться от ощущения чужого присутствия, хотя в этом доме, как обычно, безлюдно. Уходят вверх чёткие линии перил, искусственный свет обнажает каждую пылинку, ровная тишина нарушается лишь собственными шагами и вдохами — никого. Кейджи ловит себя на мысли, что дом похож на башню — величественную и неприступную, вполне подходящую для заточения принцессы. Тогда он сам — и есть эта самая принцесса, а Бокуто верно огнедышащий дракон, призванный совсем не охранять, а удерживать пленников. На этом месте Кейджи спотыкается — реально, и едва разминается со стеной.

По законам сказки дракон хранит принцессу для кого-то другого, а кто же этот другой в их конкретном случае?

Ещё много недодуманных глупостей роится в гудящей голове, пока ступеньки не обрываются ровной площадкой, тоже пустой, чистой до стерильности и знакомая, ставшая почти родной, дверь вырастает перед глазами крепостными воротами. Нет, правда, Кейджи за ней настолько спокойно, что он даже открывает её не по ритуалу, а просто так — повернув ключ и толкнув.

Тишина. В квартире так любимая Кейджи тишина, уютный полумрак, и никаких цветов, нежелательных подарков, только кот сидит за накрытым к ужину столом и ждёт снова не его.

В самом деле, Кейджи на него рассердится и оставит спать одного. А пальцы нервно разворачивают записку, едва не порвав тонкую бумагу пополам.

«Пожалуйста, Акааши, поужинай. Честно — оно не отравлено».

Рядом с подписью кривобокая сова.

И Кейджи думает, что это глупо, по-детски.

И Кейджи берёт кусок омлета прямо пальцами, ловит языком ускользнувшие капли и отбирает у кота чашку с супом.

В животе неприлично урчит, будто он не ел несколько суток, хотя, похоже, так оно и есть. Кейджи не помнит, совсем не помнит вкуса домашних блюд и сейчас глотает слишком поспешно, будто что-то подгоняет.

«Пора сесть на диету, Акааши-чан», — приветливо подмигивает смайлик в сообщении и Кейджи кладёт палочки.

«Хороший мальчик», — тут же отзывается лайн.

Кейджи затравлено оглядывается, но ничего странного не замечает. В кухне всё так же, как и раньше, а он отчётливо помнит, как Бокуто в один из вечеров облазил буквально каждый сантиметр в поисках скрытых камер и жучков.

Откуда тогда такая осведомлённость? В студии, агентстве, на съёмочной площадке, Кейджи уверен, есть сотни соглядатаев, да даже собственный менеджер явно отправляет отчёт о прошедшем дне не только начальству, но здесь, в месте, которое действительно стало домом, где теперь даже сталкера нет, как?

Колотится в груди тяжёлое сердце, дребезжит, как в тот день, дверной звонок, прямо в голове, следом обрушивается стук — настойчивый, грубый, так и слышится треск поддающегося дерева.

Кейджи снова оглядывается — мебель тускнеет, расплывается тёмными пятнами, те срываются в хоровод — до тошноты. Прорывается сквозь ватный гул резкий рингтон и он отвечает автоматически, невольно приваливаясь к ближайшей стене, чтобы хоть как-то сфокусировать взгляд.

— Слушай, Акааши… — начинает Бокуто своим обычным, восторженным, тоном.

— Мой номер во всех газетах напечатан? — резко обрывает Кейджи. — Или продается в магазине? Прекратите мне названивать! — злополучный гаджет выскальзывает из ослабшей ладони, Кейджи оседает следом, стискивая колени руками.

Бьёт ознобом, катается на языке вкус мисо, вызывая теперь лишь тошноту.

Кейджи добирается до стола, едва передвигая негнущиеся ноги. Падает, случайно, на пол миска с остатками супа, растрескиваясь уродливой трещиной. Следом бьются вдребезги сброшенные широким движением руки тарелки и блюдца. Кейджи даже наслаждается своим маленьким, на самом деле жалким, неповиновением, вслушиваясь в перезвон обломков с улыбкой. Потом тщательно перемывает черепки, оттирая каждый до блеска, лишь бы не оборачиваться к натужно гудящему на полу телефону.

Кейджи думает, нужно купить новые тарелки.

Кейджи знает, они не понадобятся.

И засыпает на диване с котом и включенным телевизором.

Кейджи снятся руки. Сильные, тяжёлые, совсем другие руки рвут рубашку, выворачивают плечи, ведут по груди и животу, прокрашивая бледную кожу болезненными алыми всполохами. Пальцы хлёстко шлёпают по его губам, жадно тянущимся за поцелуем. Кейджи хотел бы не просыпаться, но он просыпается — мокрый, с каменным стояком и сорванным пульсом.

Час быка — теперь не сомкнуть глаз до рассвета.

«Дрочишь на меня?»

Кейджи таращится в нависший сумраком потолок.

«Просто признай уже это».

Видит жёлтые смеющиеся глаза.

Эти самые глаза преследуют и наяву. Кейджи уже заставляет себя не оглядываться, потому что не находить в толпе знакомых черт живой улыбки обидно. Отчего-то Кейджи чувствует себя голым, уязвимым, а потому натягивает привычную маску равнодушия крепче и сгорбленной в глубоком поклоне Ячи лишь коротко кивает.

— А Бокуто-сан сегодня не с вами, семпай? — Ячи мнётся за спиной, мешая Кейджи сосредоточится на сценарии. И он, наверно, прогнал бы её совсем по какому-нибудь очень бестолковому поручению, чтобы не маячила скорбной миной, но что-то странное в голосе заставляет поднять глаза.

Ячи разбита, совсем разбита — вдребезги, как вчерашние тарелки, и к этому Кейджи тоже приложил руку.

— У Бокуто-сана сегодня важное дело, но он обещал присмотреть за тобой, — Кейджи спотыкается, но невозмутимо врёт дальше, — и мной. Уверен, он не нарушает своих обещаний.

Просто Кейджи больше не чувствует его взгляда и он этому официально рад.

— Постараемся, Ячи-чан? — он старается улыбнуться как Бокуто, вспоминая и копируя изгиб рта до мельчайшего штриха. Нужно же им, наконец, закончить эту дурацкую романтическую драму. Потом, Кейджи будет настаивать, только криминал, маньяки, военные действия, ну, и может быть, медицинская дорама.

Только без любви. Лучше бы с эпической смертью.

Ячи кивает, будто верит, но не верит. Видимо, Кейджи эту улыбку отрепетировал недостаточно, а может дело совсем не в изломе губ, но спросить не у кого и башня встречает привычной тишиной, выхолощенной до бесцветности.

Кейджи уже ни на что не надеется и свет в кухне воспринимает как само собой разумеющееся. И знакомая атлетичная фигура в смешном фартуке с совами, перемешивающая рис с овощами в режиме торнадо, кажется ненастоящей, нарисованной, и Кейджи просто садится за стол рядом с игрушечным котом, завороженно наблюдая за мельканием больших ладоней, оказавшихся столь умелыми.

— Ужин готов! — Бокуто поворачивается и Кейджи окончательно убеждается, что секрет его улыбки совсем не в острых углах. Что-то другое, непонятное, странное, ирреальное так светится и жжётся и это, наверняка, опасно и он отдёргивает тянущуюся потрогать руку.

— Акааши! Ты опять ничего не ел весь день? — Бокуто напирает с полной тарелкой остро пахнущих овощей с рисом и мясом, разрушая всё волшебство. Кейджи сглатывает голодную слюну и решительно поднимается из-за стола.

Как же его всё это бесит! Каждый в Японии знает о нём больше, чем он сам: сколько съел, сколько отлил, что любит и чего боится!

Кейджи такая опека не напрягает — пугает.

— Акааши, мне тебя насильно что ли кормить? — бьёт угрожающим тоном прямо в солнечное сплетение.

Кейджи ничего не может поделать. Ничего — его выворачивает. Болезненный спазм выталкивает то немногое, что он сегодня проглотил и тёплая едкая жижа разъедает ладони, пока Кейджи не добирается до туалета. Выполаскивает — медленно, мучительно медленно, желчью, желудочным соком и криком, разъедая кожу в струпья. Давит кашлем, глотка напряжённо сокращается, будто в неё всё ещё заталкивают куски мяса и риса и болезненный комок вновь прокатывается от желудка до нёба, сдирая остатки слизистой.

— Акааши… — стонет рядом чёртов сталкер, насквозь пропахший одуряющим ароматом карри. — Тебя что… правда кормили насильно?

Кейджи даже не собирается отвечать, хрипит сквозь сведённые связки: уходи-уходи-уходи-уходи, пожалуйста, уходи.

Хватит с Кейджи и одной нежной заботы.

Но Бокуто не уходит, в этот раз не уходит, так и сидит на полу в кухне, не поднимая головы даже на чужие шаги. Кейджи наливает в стакан воды, цедит короткими глотками, пытаясь не морщится, но каждая капля раздирает болью, но ещё больнее, совсем невыносимо, что этот Бокуто видел его таким — жалким, беспомощным, кричащим во весь голос.

«You lose!» — вспыхивает экран смартфона, совсем рядом со сталкером и тот вскакивает с жутким рыком.

Бокуто оборачивается зверем, рвущимся в путах; мышцы взбурливает взведёнными венами и жилами, проступая сквозь тонкую ткань футболки; беспокойный, совсем безумный взгляд мечется по мебели, стенам, мажет неприкрытой ненавистью и Кейджи замирает, пытаясь унять бешеный пульс. Кажется, что он везде: оглушающе колотится в голове, животе, содранной глотке, кончиках пальцев, заглушая все остальные звуки.

Кейджи знает — нельзя и двинуться, иначе…

— Ты же не думаешь, что я сейчас на тебя наброшусь? — глухо рычит Бокуто, невольно подтверждая свои же слова.

Кейджи больше не думает — чувствует.

— Акааши, я… — Бокуто сокращает расстояние одним рывком, нависает перекошенной тенью, сдавливая в тисках, даже не касаясь.

Кейджи не дышит, но это не помогает. Сталкер наваливается, прижимая к самой стене, жёлтые глаза рвутся огромными зрачками и ничего там, кроме голода, нет.

— А-а-а! — Бокуто внезапно, будто прозрел или наоборот окончательно лишился разума, валится на пол. — Ксо, ксо, ксо! — бьётся кулаками, как припадочный. — Как я могу что-то обещать, если правда хочу делать с тобой всякие грязные вещи!

Кейджи нащупывает ногой смартфон, пытаясь незаметно подтащить к себе, тогда появится шанс набрать службу спасения. Теперь не до репутации.

— Извини, Акааши, — Бокуто снова на ногах, протягивает телефон с виноватым, но разумным видом, будто и не он сейчас по полу катался. — Я уйду. Правда, уйду, только не смотри на меня так, будто боишься.

Кейджи думает, это конец, непонятно чего, но конец, и не может определиться рад он или огорчён. А Бокуто старательно играет выбранную роль, понуро плетясь к двери и накидывая на ходу куртку, но вдруг разворачивается, словно что-то вспомнил, очень важное и не терпящее отлагательств. Он шарит вновь напряжённым взглядом по кухне, вглядывается в ровный ряд магнитов на холодильнике, узор занавески, стальной блеск столовых приборов и кастрюль, стеклянные пуговицы-глаза игрушечного кота, останавливаясь на самом Кейджи, прямо посередине лба, и небрежным жестом достаёт из внутреннего кармана куртки пистолет.

— Нашёл! — рвётся рот хищной ухмылкой, обнажая из-под маски дурашливости жёсткий облик человека, привыкшего отдавать приказы.

Клокочет в груди крик, тот самый постыдный крик, только его уже никто не услышит.

Саднящий рот плотно зажимает ладонь.

«Ложку за маму!»


	5. лапша

Вдох. 

Выдох.

Вдох. 

Снова выдох.

Выстрелы гаснут в натужном бульканье воздуха в глотке, Кейджи зажимает рот сильнее.

Крик бьётся во влажной ладони, пульс рикошетит в голове.

Словно в немом кино, так любимом Кейджи, глаз игрушки взрывается совсем не стеклом, следом вспарывается обивка стула. Только это не съёмки, это реальность, грёбаная реальность, от которой Кейджи так удачно прятался среди декораций почти год, но вот все они осыпаются крашеными картонками, нарисованная жизнь расползается ошмётками бумаги, реплики — пластмассовыми бусинами и вместо обещанного хеппи-энда маячит открытый финал.

За эту роль не светит Оскар или Голубая лента, Кейджи не вытянул, снова не вытянул до конца беспристрастной маски и крик, всё тот же постыдный и жалкий, режет ладонь в кровь.

Только тишина громче слов.

Тишиной не соврёшь и Кейджи разжимает руку, выдыхая почти ровно, будто не боится и даже не удивлён.

Он заставляет себя перевести взгляд с дула так и не опущенного пистолета на разодранную игрушку: кот равнодушно взирает оставшимся глазом, потом вдруг кренится и глухо шлёпается на пол. И этот вот звук оглушает, этот звук впивается выстрелом, туда, где бешено стучит болью.

— Акааши! — властный, неоспоримый тон Бокуто пробирает дрожью и Кейджи невольно съёживается. — Посмотри на меня!

Кейджи смотрит, подчиняться легко, так невыносимо легко и привычно, что хочется выброситься из окна, но он смотрит, как Бокуто небрежно засовывает пистолет в карман, одёргивает куртку и улыбку.

— Одевайся! — Бокуто кивает ещё жёстко, но в жёлтых глазах плещется шальное веселье — не жажда. — Тут недалеко такой удон подают — палочки сожрёшь!

На самом деле, Кейджи не хочет никуда идти, но ещё больше он не хочет оставаться здесь, в этой павшей крепости, но ноги будто вросли в пол, совсем не двигаются, да и взгляд упорно возвращается к ослеплённой игрушке. Этот плюшевый кот столько пережил вместе с ним, он, пожалуй, был единственным другом, но и то умудрился предать. Кейджи задыхается от мысли, что доверенное одной лишь дурацкой игрушке известно кому-то ещё, и самое страшное, он ведь догадывается, кто именно установил камеру в стекляшку глаза.

Пробирает холодом, будто Кейджи голый, да он и так голый, обнажён теперь до самой чумной изнанки, больше не осталось ничего личного, своего, принадлежащего только ему одному. Ноги подкашиваются и Кейджи невольно приваливается к стене, но и так стоять ровно не получается, и спина больно проезжается по косяку, пока руки не упираются в пол.

Звёзды не сияют с небосвода.

Звёзды тлеют на дне стеклянной бутылки, а Кейджи уже устал биться в узкое горлышко и просто закрывает глаза.

— Всё кончилось, Акааши, — Бокуто рядом, совсем близко, терпкий запах его парфюма душит, как и нависшая тень. Если он сейчас дотронется, Кейджи закричит, правда закричит, даже кляп из собственной руки не поможет.

— Кейджи, пожалуйста, пойдём со мной, — Бокуто, словно чувствует, отстраняется, горбится то ли обидой, то ли злостью, но руки демонстративно засовывает в карманы, потом вовсе отворачивается.

Кейджи переодевается машинально, в пустой голове больше ни единой мысли или эмоции, куда только всё делось, но так, не думая, хотя бы не больно. И он понимает, что вырядился для лапшичной слишком — вычурно, только поймав жадный взгляд сталкера.

— Что-то не так, Бокуто-сан? — Кейджи всё же хороший актёр, льда в голосе на двести порций виски.

— Нет, всё нормально, Акааши, — Бокуто нервно сглатывает, растирает ладонью шею, множа слишком сильными пальцами красные пятна, и первым выскакивает за дверь.

Сейчас Бокуто снова похож на неловкого сталкера, которым так ловко прикидывается в светлое время суток, но Кейджи больше не верит в эту маску. Он пытается разглядеть контур пистолета или уловить тень лжи, найти хоть один стержень жёсткости, которых в этом парне должно быть не меньше десятка, но ничего — ничего, кроме собственнического взгляда, и тот Бокуто тщательно прячет за бестолковой болтовнёй.

Кейджи тоже тянет роль до последней реплики, и в джип, маячащий на подземной парковке все эти дни, садится невозмутимо и даже без приглашения.

— Так на каком этаже вы живёте? — ремень ложится ловко, подчёркивая глубокий вырез футболки.

— На твоём, — Бокуто пыхтит, возясь со своим.

— Сосед, значит. Из той квартиры, что справа или слева?

— Из обеих, Акааши.

И почему Кейджи не удивлён? Может быть, из-за торчащего в груде коробок чехла, скрывающего явно не телескоп? Биты не хватает — для полного антуража, хотя есть ещё багажник, довольно вместительный, трупа на два, а то и три. Да, и вообще, каким нужно быть дураком, чтобы добровольно ехать ночью, неизвестно куда и в компании с озабоченным фанатом? От подобных мыслей почему-то трещат губы и Кейджи старательно пялится в окно, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Без смартфона в кармане легко.

Взгляд сталкера прожигает затылок. Кейджи подаётся на тепло, пока под пальцы не попадается чужая ладонь.

 

Замызганный, выцветший полог заведения не внушает доверия, хотя Кейджи как раз удивился бы, оказавшись на пороге пафосного ресторана. Но, по крайней мере, это действительно лапшичная, а не заброшенный склад или пустырь, где обычно расправляются с доверчивыми жертвами маньяки из телевизионных драм.

— Не спи! — Бокуто нетерпеливо прерывает размышления, подталкивая в спину, и Кейджи шагает внутрь.

Тёплый свет мягко обволакивает уставшие глаза. Взволнованные голоса, шкворчание мяса, приглушённый стук ножей сливаются в размеренный, почти мелодичный гул, топя в домашнем уюте. Кейджи растерянно всматривается в слепящие радостью лица посетителей, мягкие краски незамысловатого интерьера, а восхитительный запах горячей еды проникает до самого желудка, стягивая весь живот голодными спазмами.

— Оба-сан! — Бокуто приветливо машет старухе за стойкой. — Две порции фирменного удона! — добавляет так громко, что только что жующие люди замирают.

Кейджи невольно вскидывает голову, тщетно ища по карманам тёмные очки. Заинтересованные взгляды окружающих напрягают.

— Расслабься, Акааши! — Бокуто хлопает ладонью между лопаток, едва не сминая рёбра. — Никто здесь не станет тебя фотографировать или доставать. Здесь — жрут! — и довольно подмигивает всё той же старухе-хозяйке.

Вот честно, Кейджи развернулся бы уже, но сталкер, пока тащит к свободному столику, стискивает в медвежьих объятиях, а потом, чтобы уж наверняка, усаживает к стене, перекрывая путь отступления собственным телом.

Кейджи долго перемешивает палочками лапшу, топя в ней взгляд. Бокуто поглощает свою порцию с хлюпаньем, периодически шумно дуя на горячий бульон. Нет-нет, Кейджи подобное поведение совсем не раздражает, тем более, что оно ничем не отличается от поведения сидящих вокруг посетителей, но всё же есть вот так — непринуждённо, не скрывая удовольствия ни от себя, ни от других, немного странно.

Кейджи уже и забыл, каково это — делать что-нибудь, не задумываясь, как ты при этом выглядишь и что об этом подумают другие.

Палочки в пальцах дрожат.

— Тебе не нравится? — Бокуто спрашивает участливо, но слишком серьёзно. — Заказать что-то другое?

— Горячо, — отвечает Кейджи. Кусок в горло так и не лезет.

— Как же это сложно! — Бокуто стонет в столешницу, едва не опрокидывая ещё не опустевшую тарелку.

— Со мной сложно? — Кейджи уточняет, тщательно выверяя тон, но взгляд поднять не решается.

— Да нет, всё не так, Акааши! — Бокуто вскакивает, нависая теперь совсем близко.

— А как? Может быть, я не достаточно послушный? — Кейджи поднимает голову и тут же отшатывается. Это не улыбка — оскал хищника. Каждая черта чужого лица сейчас заострена, глубокими тенями вычерчены провалы глазниц, скулы, нос; в побелевших костяшках пальцев трещат деревянные палочки.

Кейджи не дышит. Кажется, от любого, даже самого незначительного звука Бокуто взорвётся.

— Да, — тот глухо цедит сквозь сведённые челюсти. — Ты совсем не послушный, — и обрушивается обратно на скамейку поверженным колоссом.

— Я для вас работа? — безумная догадка вдруг складывает все поступки этого парня в неожиданную, но очень логичную картину.

— Ты для меня наваждение, — Бокуто устало растирает виски, словно каждое слово причиняет сильную боль. — Моё безумие и моя мечта, — добавляет едва ли не шёпотом и смотрит, снова смотрит — как на нечто столь же ужасное, как и прекрасное.

— Столько красочных эпитетов, усилий, и всё для того, чтобы накормить меня? — Кейджи проговаривает очередную реплику очень чётко и так же выверено улыбается — надменно и чуточку брезгливо. Так больно, должно быть больно, и он с удовлетворением находит подтверждение в потухшем взгляде собеседника. — Вам определенно за это платят, Бокуто-сан, — того даже передёргивает, белесые губы беспомощно раскрываются и смыкаются, но Кейджи мало — за каждую минуту страха он жаждет возмездия.

— Но, может быть, мне понравится есть с ваших рук?

Кейджи слышит, как размазывает о рёбра чужое сердце, как клокочет под вспарывающим глотку кадыком рык. Как же этот сталкер хорош, когда зол, как же хочется, чтобы дёрнувшаяся рука хлёстко прошлась по губам или заднице!

Мутит, как захлёстывает жаром, а голод не отпускает, сводит живот всё туже, резче, и Кейджи подаётся вперёд, навстречу раскрывшемуся рту.

— Да ешь ты, сколько хочешь и как вздумается! — опаляет губы рваным выдохом. — Но удон правда вкусный! — Бокуто шумно отодвигается и увлечённо утыкается в свою порцию лапши, и только ярко-алые пятна, поглощающие шею и лицо, выдают его сожаление о несостоявшемся поцелуе.

Странно, но Кейджи рад, правда рад, что Бокуто-сталкер не поддался на провокацию.

Может быть, ведь может же действительно быть, что Кейджи для него не просто звезда дорам, не только объект вожделения, а кто-то нужный или хотя бы интересный?

Кейджи срочно заедает наивные грёзы удоном. Разбухшая слишком сильно лапша распадается во рту вязкой солоноватой массой, но он упорно подцепляет нити, одну за другой, пока тоскливое урчание желудка не заглушается сытым отупением.

— Хочу десерт, — он смотрит на Бокуто из-под ресниц, немного опасаясь, что тот поднимет на смех или наоборот разозлится, но сталкер вскидывается добродушной улыбкой:

— Оя-оя, да ты сладкоежка! Две порции моти, оба-сан!

— И всё-таки, Бокуто-сан, вы полицейский? — спрашивает Кейджи уже в машине. Взгляд Бокуто снова тускнеет, губы нервно двигаются, словно перебирают слова, но так и не находят нужных.

Кейджи невольно залипает на них, ярких, наверняка солёных после бульона, и едва не пропускает ответ, ставший вдруг совсем неважным.

— Нет-нет, мы же договорились, я программист! — в глазах, улыбке, даже вновь уверенно сжимающих руль пальцах — искренность. Весь Бокуто искренний, настоящий, живой и Кейджи так хочет ему верить, что верит.

Просто Бокуто не играет, как Кейджи не вглядывается, но ни в одном жесте, слове или поступке не улавливает фальши. Бокуто живёт, как чувствует, и, похоже, убивает так же всерьёз и с полной отдачей, как и любит.

Кейджи думает, что это плюсик, жирный, неоспоримый плюсик _за_ и на безмолвный вопрос мнущегося у порога сталкера кивает.

Всё равно заснуть одному в потерявшей надёжность квартире не получится. Наведённый кем-то незримым порядок совсем не успокаивает, да и одноглазый кот напрягает, невольно напоминая, что от чужих взглядов нигде не скрыться.

— Пойдём спать? — Бокуто неловко зависает в дверном проёме, он совсем домашний, в потрёпанных, но уютных футболке и шортах, с мокрой чёлкой, которую так и тянет отвести с завораживающе ярких глаз.

«Ему интересен не ты».

— Да, — Кейджи машинально удаляет очередное сообщение в лайне и поднимается с дивана.

«Твоя задница».

Жаль, что нельзя так же легко стереть обидные, ранящие слова из памяти, но Кейджи старается и под ровное дыхание мгновенно заснувшего Бокуто это почти удаётся.

 

Он просыпается от тяжести чужой руки на бедре. Мозолистые пальцы ныряют под резинку боксёров, царапая кожу.

Колотится очередью пульс под сжатыми до боли веками. Нет-нет, Кейджи не проснулся, не проснулся, не проснулся! Это ведь просто кошмар? — обычный кошмар, а на самом деле никто не дышит в шею и не стаскивает трусы?

«Он такой же, как и другие!»

Влажная липкая ладонь сжимает обнажённую ягодицу.

«Я ведь прав?»

Кейджи стискивает зубы.

«Конечно, я прав!»

Собственное имя в протяжном стоне застилает глаза слезами.


	6. угол

Утро наступает по всем фронтам, размазывая по кровати бессильной злостью. Сигнал будильника звучит набатом, раскатываясь по всему телу выкручивающей мышцы усталостью. Но Кейджи этому даже рад, так можно наконец проснуться, вернее — сделать вид, что проснулся.

В спальне ожидаемо никого, как и во всей квартире. Кейджи старательно обходит её, вздрагивая на каждый шорох, оказывающийся ложной тревогой, но так и не может понять, чего боится больше: найти в одной из комнат сталкера или удостовериться в его отсутствии.

— Я не могу так больше, Кейджи, — дребезжит в тяжёлой, совсем мутной голове надломленный голос Бокуто. Кейджи не трудно представить его смятое страданием лицо, трудно — поверить в искренность другой фразы.

— Прогони меня.

Сгорбленная тень в дверном проёме впечаталась в сетчатку сквозь зажмуренные веки, настойчивые касания рук — под кожу, ещё глубже, до паники от одних лишь воспоминаний — гортанное «Кей-джи!»

Кейджи вдруг замечает, что открывает дверцу холодильника явно не в первый раз, а стрелки часов убежали на полчаса от подъёма.

Это раздражает — прокручивать каждую минуту жуткой ночи снова и снова, но так и не понять, когда и куда делся этот сталкер, ведь Кейджи не спал.

Не спал ведь?

Да как он мог заснуть после домогательств, тем более в присутствии домогателя?

Или стоит всё-таки называть Бокуто насильником? Кейджи ведь не соглашался, только молчал, а молчание совсем не согласие, у него, может быть, был шок или оцепенение, как перед питоном, вернее, под питоном, и вообще…

«Сколько углов ты видишь?»

Кейджи зависает, внезапно понимая, что ищет оправдание ночного инцидента, и засовывает смартфон в морозилку. Ему бы тоже охладиться — до состояния свежезамороженной трески или хотя бы среднестатистического англичанина.

— Тацуки-сан звонил.

Бокуто, взявшийся ниоткуда, сверлит немигающим взглядом от двери. Дверь под его пальцами трещит.

Новость о внезапной болезни менеджера должна бы окончательно вывести Кейджи из равновесия, но, как ни странно, внутри даже не ёкает, хотя необходимость, пусть и вынужденная, провести весь сегодняшний день наедине с Бокуто действительно катастрофична.

Потому что Кейджи не может на него смотреть.

Живот сводит болезненным спазмом, стоит лишь большим, сейчас неловко тормошащим лямки рюкзака, рукам сталкера попасться на глаза. Кейджи помнит, как они могут касаться, и это как раз нестрашно.

Страшно, что злится он похоже не на это.

 

Студия дневного шоу встречает привычным гомоном и шумом. Кейджи равнодушно кивает знакомым, старательно улыбаясь только Ячи, но та кажется даже не замечает особого к себе отношения, восторженно пересказывая прошедшие дни Бокуто. Кейджи её понимает: палитра живых искренних эмоций притягивает едва ли не сильнее, чем золотистые искры в светлой радужке, так ярко взвивающиеся даже из самого неосвещённого угла.

— Бокуто-сан, я опаздываю, — и окликает сталкера исключительно по делу, кто-то же должен караулить дверь в гримёрку, пока его переодевают.

«Тебя уже пора наказать?»

Смартфон наконец оттаял, отстрелялся десятком новых сообщений, из которых Кейджи прочитал только одно и то случайно, промахнувшись пальцем мимо корзины. Синяя точка индикатора оповещения и сейчас разрывает панель, но под кофеином это почти не напрягает. Напрягает другое — запястье зудит. Кейджи раздирает кожу ногтями, но вместо облегчения получает лишь новую боль, совсем не сладкую, как бывало раньше, а тянущую жилы, нервы, мышцы, так, что хочется сдохнуть, лишь бы ничего больше не чувствовать, стать никем, ничем, раствориться, да хоть морской пеной, но запястье зудит всё сильнее и сдавливает грудь ремнями портупеи, хотя те даже не затянуты.

Поверх взглядом Бокуто — жёстким, неотрывным, так и хлещет, как хлыстом, вытравливая из воздуха весь кислород. Он снова похож на взведённого в атакующей стойке хищника, в кривой улыбке так и грезится оскаленная пасть. Кейджи невольно примеряет ему намордник, очень бы кстати подошло к той сложной вязи ремней, перекочевавшей из аксессуаров БДСМ в ультра тренды, что стилисты едва надели на него втроём, но такого разве удержишь?

«Кей-джи!» — передёргивает очередным воспоминанием до тошноты.

Декоративный ошейник душит как настоящий.

«Открой свой чёртов рот!»

Кейджи открывает. Воздух процарапывается песком, забивая глотку до упора.

— Потерпи, Акааши-кун, — Шимизу-семпай неловко треплет по плечу, пытаясь подбодрить. — Сразу после съёмки мы это с тебя снимем.

— Всё в порядке, — Кейджи не врёт, просто втискивается в очередную шкуру, на этот раз айдола — невозмутимого в любом образе, какой только приглянется режиссёру или продюсеру.

— Акааши, послушай… — Бокуто тут же наклоняется, заводя разговор своим обычным, довольно громким, голосом.

— Только горло пересохло, — Кейджи чуть сдвигает угол рта, прибавляя в тон просящих ноток, — кто-нибудь принесёт мне кофе?

Вообще, Кейджи так делает редко, даже совсем не делает, но в отсутствии менеджера совсем не зазорно обратиться с просьбой к кому-нибудь из стаффа, тем более, что так удаётся избегать прямого обращения к Бокуто, который порывается поговорить наедине уже не в первый раз.

— Я принесу, Акааши, — Бокуто тяжело вздыхает над самым ухом, уходит тоже грузно, словно несёт на плечах по крайней мере целую планету, а то и весь космос. Кейджи откидывается на спинку кресла, поспешно прикрывая глаза, без особой впрочем уверенности, что такой трюк сработает на сталкере.

Но разве его позиция не ясна без слов?

Кейджи ведь спал, беспросыпно, всю ночь, и эта ложь всех устраивает, неужели Бокуто этого не понимает?

Но тот не понимает, явно не понимает и хватает за руку перед самым эфиром, удерживая.

Рука под кожаным браслетом невыносимо чешется, и именно поэтому Кейджи так старается вытащить её из хватки горячих пальцев.

— У тебя и на металлы аллергия? — Бокуто сдвигает шипованную полоску кожи выше, обнажая сеть кровящих царапин. — Нужно обработать, — осторожно оглаживает шершавыми подушечками пальцев, всматриваясь при этом в треугольник кожи между ремнями, расходящимися от ошейника.

Кейджи чувствует себя загнанным в угол, и это чувство не просто неприятно. Это невыносимо: весь день ловить его взгляд и тут же одёргивать всего себя до брезгливого превосходства.

— Это не ваше дело, — Кейджи всё же вызволяет руку и выразительно постукивает по циферблату часов.

Он правда опаздывает.

— Как скажешь, Акааши, — Бокуто отступает, пожалуй слишком легко, и предусмотрительно открывает дверь. Пальцы неловко сталкиваются поверх ручки, они отдёргивают их одновременно. Бокуто отводит взгляд, тускнея.

— Извини.

В горле дерёт.

Они оба знают, что случилось ночью.

И это выпирает из каждой трещины.

 

Шоу проносится на автомате, оставляя лишь чувство раздражения. Софиты сжигают сетчатку яркостью, смех окружающих безразличием. Кейджи он почему-то представляется крупинками искусственного снега — издали не отличишь, но стоит дотронуться рукой и всё волшебство рассеивается. Руки, похоже, единственное, что обмануть невозможно. Глаза, уши, сердце — верят любой лжи, стоит лишь подать её под нужным соусом и правильным углом, но с руками такое не прокатывает. Подушечки пальцев, ладони, костяшки чётко различают где тепло, а где твёрдо, и помнят мельчайшие трещины, неровности, сколы, какие не заметишь осознанно, но стоит порой дотронуться и вот она — правда, вылезает сквозь запоры и рамки, даже если не нужна.

Бокуто тщательно разглаживает на запястье пластырь, от усердия высунув язык, но Кейджи не смешно.

Больно.

Потому что нравится, Кейджи нравится чувствовать его руки на своём теле.

— Ты хотел другой рисунок? — Бокуто истолковывает гримасу Кейджи по-своему и вываливает на стол оставшиеся пластыри. — Вот, с Покемоном есть!

Кейджи устало падает в сцепленные пальцы.

Пластырь с совами его устраивает, собственные ощущения — нет.

Кейджи должен бояться и злиться, вздрагивать от одного лишь присутствия сталкера, а вместо этого едва не засыпает от осторожных касаний.

Под руку попадается дребезжащий смартфон, Кейджи машинально просматривает сообщения, отвечая только менеджеру, пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления, пока раздёрганный недосыпом и постоянной тревогой мозг не соединяет отдельные фразы в определённую мысль.

«В каком углу клетки он тебя трахает?»

«Ведь это клетка».

«Тридцатиэтажная».

«Неужели ты не видишь решётки?»

«Отгораживающей тебя от мира?»

Решётка внезапно лязгает засовом перед самым лицом. Кейджи не видит её, но теперь чувствует, ощущает всё теми же пальцами холод отточенной стали, и под веками разбегаются прямые и перпендикулярные, расчерчивающие окружающий мир на квадранты.

От неисчеслимости углов потряхивает.

Кейджи припоминает, что так никого и не встретил в том доме-башне, походящем теперь на темницу до ужасающей реалистичности. За это время туда не проник ни один папарацци или журналист, что уж говорить об обычных фанатах, а бывшего при Бокуто он не видел даже издали, хотя их расписание пересекалось с десяток раз — да даже сегодня.

Хочется вдохнуть поглубже, чтобы рассеять накатившую дурноту, но не вдыхается.

Кейджи ощупывается: ни портупеи, ни ошейника, ни браслетов, только душащий запах палёной кожи.

— Хей, Акааши, тебе нехорошо? — придавливает тревожным шёпотом, Бокуто нащупывает пульс так рьяно, что хрустит под пальцами.

— Бокуто-сан, кто вы такой, чтобы решать за меня, с кем видеться, а с кем нет? — Кейджи уверен, что ничем не выдал так тщательно взращенной злости, но голос Бокуто говорит об обратном.

— Может быть — твой друг? — глухо рассыпаются слова, в суженных глазах плещется горечь и вина.

— Друг? — но Кейджи больше не может стоять в углу по чужой указке, даже если так удобно. — Это после того, как дрочили на мою голую задницу в моей же кровати, пока я сплю?

— Пока ты притворяешься, что спишь, — Бокуто не отводит взгляда — и руки, так и гладящей поверх пластыря. — Но ты прав, это не оправдание. Но, он опасен для тебя!

— А вы? — запястье горит. Отдёрнуть бы, но рука не слушается.

А Бокуто молчит.

Кричит взглядом — беги!

Кейджи так надоело убегать, не осталось ни сил, ни желаний, только безысходная тоска по несбывшемуся.

Просто бы закрыть глаза и больше не просыпаться.

— Идите вы со своими запретами и советами — на орбиту, Бокуто-сан.

Как ни старайся, финал предрешён. Кейджи ведь герой, всего лишь герой заурядной драмы и шаг в сторону равнозначен досрочному выведению из сценария.

— Я, пожалуй, и правда с орбиты.

Руки всё же не врут — отдираются вместе с кожей.

— Только… ты улыбайся. Хоть иногда.

— Зачем? — Кейджи не понимает, ничего снова не понимает, и зажимает уши руками, потому что ответ так же предрешён, как и все их нелепые дёрганья между декорациями.

— Улыбка у тебя красивая.

Всего лишь отфотошопленная.

 

За окном такси проносится расцвеченный фонарями город. Из-за стекла он кажется красивым и величественным, хоть и смазывается в акварель потёками дождя, внезапно зарядившего от самого дома.

Дом.

Кейджи всё ещё думает об этой клетке как о доме, несмотря на обнажившиеся из-под мягкой тёплой обивки жёсткие углы. Если смотреть трезвым взглядом, то вся его жизнь состоит из одних лишь углов, и неважно — острые они или прямые, ограничивают одинаково больно.

Водитель неодобрительно косится, но Кейджи плевать, впервые за долгие годы плевать на мнение окружающих, и он присасывается к початой бутылке джина как к кислородному баллону. Слепящая цепочка ярких окон небоскрёбов сливается в бесконечную линию.

Вдох-выдох.

Кейджи цепляется за стеклянное горлышко сведёнными пальцами. Тело ноет, сводя с ума тягучим ощущением возбуждения.

Потрахаться бы — до отключки, чтобы больше не думать о сильных горячих руках, нежно дёргающих к ноге.

И вечеринка Ойкавы подходит для этого как нельзя лучше.

О вечеринках Ойкавы ходят не просто слухи — легенды, и многие уважаемые агенства продали бы души за возможность снимать реалити-шоу по мотивам. Хотя сам Ойкава похоже всю свою жизнь считает шоу и Кейджи невольно оглядывается в поисках камер и софитов, которые, конечно же, здесь есть, просто скрыты в помпезности убранства. Режиссёра искать не требуется, Ойкава сам выскакивает из толпы со слащавой улыбкой наперевес.

— Ака-аши-чан! — тянет гласные подозрительно блестящими губами, неприлично прижимаясь бёдрами. — Неужели ты почтил мою скромную обитель своим присутствием?

Обитель скромно взрывается аплодисментами, проминаясь под парами дурманящего парфюма хозяина в преддверие ада.

— Как я мог пропустить лучшую вечеринку сезона?

Ад Кейджи устраивает, всё здесь знакомо и привычно, да и шансы снять напряжение равны ста процентам, ведь у Ойкавы случайных людей не бывает.

— Тогда развлекайся, милый! — губы Ойкавы липнут к щеке всего на миг, а оттирать розовое пятно приходится много дольше. Даже взгляд проясняется, цепко выхватывая прорехи декораций, в которых тоже звенит и тоже прутьями.

Звёзды сияют с нарисованных на шторах небес, тщательно пряча от себя самих тонкие цепочки поводков.

«Проголодался?»

— Скучаешь?

Вкрадчивый тон заставляет отвлечься от раскопок в тарелке. Парень кажется таким же скользким и самоуверенным, как и голос, растёкшийся улыбкой рот лишь добавляет желания отодвинуться, но Кейджи отвечает:

— Скучаю.

И тоже улыбается — чуть расслабив губы, будто смущён.

Просто незнакомец совсем не похож на Бокуто. Никаких монолитов плеч и спины, жгутов напряжённых вен, вычерчивающих мышцы рук до мраморных рельефов. Тощая грудь, облепленная модным пиджаком, тонкие, так похожие на паучьи, пальцы, углы локтей, стеклянный взгляд — один из многих, такой же как и остальные, ослеплённый собственным люрексным сиянием. Не человек — контур, обрисованный в соответствии с последними трендами и данными социологических опросов потенциальных потребителей.

— Тогда, — вспыхивают на миг в мутных зрачках похотливые огоньки, — прогуляемся?

Кейджи отводит взгляд, боясь, что собственный голод слишком заметен, невольно разглядывая толпу разношёрстных, но всё же неуловимо одинаковых гостей — зацепиться не за что.

— Да, — он решительно отставляет тарелку, злость нарастает, бурлит, клокочет в груди кашлем. Кейджи не знает, вернее, не хочет признаваться, откуда столько эмоций и старательно растягивает губы.

Улыбаться, нужно улыбаться, даже если мёртв.

Говорят, улыбка у него красивая — в отличие от того, что внутри.

В туалетной кабинке пахнет не розами, разит клубничной смазкой, нагретым латексом и потом, будто в ней трахалось человек десять и одновременно. Кейджи цедит терпкий воздух сквозь зубы, но на языке явственно катается привкус спермы. Чужие губы накрывают в слюнявом поцелуе, в ответ склизкий комок из желудка подскакивает вверх, упираясь в сведённую глотку.

— Какой нетерпеливый! — едкий смешок приходится в ухо, Кейджи невольно ёжится, хватаясь рукой за стену.

Стены приближаются с каждым поцелуем, грозясь раздавить их обоих через пару минут и Кейджи был бы этому даже рад. Его потряхивает от касаний глянцевых пальцев и это совсем не возбуждение.

Противно. Липкие отпечатки клеймят грязью, безразличные глаза отражают собственные желания, мерзкие постыдные желания, ни в одном из которых нельзя признаться кому-то другому, кому-то важному, кому-то нужному, кому-то — вроде...

— Ну-ну, не стесняйся, — парень ловко расстёгивает ремень и молнию, холёные пальцы проскальзывают в трусы, оглаживая вялый член. Тонкая струйка тепла тянется вверх, скручивая живот в болезненных спазмах, влажные губы присасываются к шее — мутит, мутит до слёз, не вставляя.

Кейджи не хочет, ничего от этого парня больше не хочет, да и не хотел вообще.

Трещат напрягшиеся мышцы, Кейджи упирается с непонятно откуда взявшимся упорством, но объятия сжимаются ещё быстрее чем до этого стены, сдавливая до тьмы в глазах, а может это от удара затылком о кафель.

— Кейджи-Кейджи-Кейджи… Тебе будет хорошо, Кейджи…

Кейджи тонет в вязком убаюкивающем шёпоте, чувствуя, как опускаются отталкивающие руки, как покорно закрываются глаза, как губы сдают оборону, проминаются податливым поцелуем.

«Я знаю, как для тебя хорошо».

— Я… не хочу, отпусти… — Кейджи не слышит себя, но слова лязгают в гудящей голове и он явно их повторяет, не может не повторять, ведь он не хочет, правда, не хочет — не так, не здесь, не с этим!

— Да, ладно, сладкий, расслабься! — незнакомец ухмыляется совсем откровенно, елозя влажными ладошками по всё ещё мягкому члену. Кейджи чувствует его стояк бедром, не чувствует — собственных рук, и это конец, коммерческий bad-end артхаусной короткометражки. Потому что герой не может кричать «спасите-помогите», если добровольно шагнул в тёмный проулок да ещё и вслед за незнакомцем.

Но — бьёт, Кейджи бьёт дрожью, сводя пересохшую глотку в тугую судорогу, пульс скачет в животе тяжёлыми камнями, на кончиках пальцев — выжигающими искрами.

Пожалуйста… не надо — бестолково шевелятся губы, из Кейджи больше не выжать ни звука.

Он не будет кричать.

Не будет.

Больше никогда не будет кричать, как бы больно или мерзко не было.

«Потому что на самом деле ты этого хочешь».

— Эй, глубже, глубже целуй! И правую руку пониже отпусти. Да, вот так. Теперь левой! Я сказал левой! Где у тебя левая, болван? Вот, этой веди по бедру, да не сжимай так, это тебе не кусок говядины, а между прочим Кейджи, оставишь синяки, все руки оторву!

Кейджи не верит, просто не верит собственным ушам, но знакомый голос впивается иголками в одеревеневшие мышцы, перетряхивая так, что всё внутри дребезжит, и этот дребезг странно приятный. Он поднимает глаза вверх, там Бокуто, чёртов-сталкер-Бокуто нависает над перегородкой, явно взобравшись с ногами на унитаз и даёт указания его насильнику.

— Кто это такой настойчивый? — незнакомец стискивает сильнее, синяк всё же останется и даже не один. — Твой бойфренд? — парень язвительно смеётся, разворачивая резким движением голову, но Кейджи больше не страшно.

Он улыбается, знает, что улыбается, только никак не может понять как именно, губы бестолково расплываются, наверняка некрасиво, но Кейджи не может придать им нужный излом.

Это как дышать — на инстинктах.

— А? — тон Бокуто тем временем проминается в угрожающий. — Я сталкер! Между прочим, официальный.

Он переваливается через перегородку как во второсортном блокбастере. Кейджи зажмуривается в ожидании взрывов, вновь забывая, что не на съёмочной площадке. Шум возни и ударов становится тише, пропадая в одно мгновение. В кабинке становится совсем тесно, не продохнуть — так сильно колотится у Кейджи в груди, что воздух вылетает из лёгких, едва успев обжечь спиртовым привкусом.

— Всё хорошо, Акааши, — наваливается горячее тело, возвращая все ощущения. Громкое дыхание, кажется его, Кейджи, далёкие биты модного хита, сильный ровный ритм сердца — чужого, хоть и невыносимо знакомого. Кейджи отталкивается от него ладонями, как от чумного. Зло перекатываются слова во рту, пока не прорывают спаявшиеся швом губы.

— Зачем вы всё это делаете?

Просто Кейджи больше не верит в безвозмездную заботу.

 — Потому что люблю тебя, Кейджи!

Люблю-люблю-люблю-люблю-люблю тебя…

Кейджи судорожно вдыхает ставший тяжёлым воздух. Скребёт по горлу смехом — натужным и дребезжащим, и Кейджи смеётся, выхаркивает из себя колючие, царапающие звуки, отдающиеся загнанным эхом в углах комнаты.

Кейджи больше не ~~хочет~~ может, чтобы его любили.

И делает шаг вперёд, прямо к застывшему сталкеру. Всё-таки его лицо такое живое, сотни нюансов эмоций отражаются в нём так искренне и точно, что не поверить излому губ и глубине взгляда сложно даже такому искушённому зрителю как Кейджи.

«Люблю тебя, Кейджи!»

— Трахните меня, Бокуто-сан, — пальцы легко касаются дёрнувшейся щеки. — Ударьте! — скользят вниз, по сильной напряжённой шее, чуть опережая дрожь. — Поставьте на колени или в угол! — в ширящихся зрачках вместо похоти паника и боль, Кейджи наклоняется совсем впритык, чтобы не упустить ни единого штриха, и заканчивает севшим вдруг голосом: 

— Только не надо, пожалуйста, не надо меня любить.

Второго раза он не переживёт.

— Я убью его, Акааши, убью, скажи хоть слово!

Бокуто падает на колени, стискивая ноги. Стонет, даже рычит, скрежеща зубами, упираясь макушкой в бедро.

Кейджи думает, почему никто так долго не заходит в туалет, желающих перепихнуться по-быстрому на таких вечеринках обычно много. Хотя он не удивится, если коридор перекрыт накачанными парнями в чёрных костюмах, потому что маска сталкера расползается мокрыми ошмётками, больше не скрывая ни злых слёз, ни гримасы отчаяния, ни жажды обладания. Странное сочетание, но в Бокуто гремучая смесь выглядит естественно и гармонично, и от этого холодеет внутри, сковывая страхом.

Сквозь страх тянется что-то ещё — мучительно тёплое и гложущее.

Колет кончики пальцев током, из-под сползшего ворота футболки на спине Бокуто виднеется край татуировки. Нечто сине-зелёное и явно хищное. Кейджи провёл бы по его напряжённому загривку, чтобы увидеть что там ниже.

Но ведь этот парень всё поймёт не так?

Этот Бокуто однозначно поймёт не так — по-своему.

И Кейджи откидывается на стену, прикрывая глаза. Руки Бокуто гладят уже много выше колен, нос бороздит в опасной близости от паха, неразборчивый шёпот гаснет в складках брюк.

Кейджи стискивает пальцы в замок, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на углы вновь захлопнувшейся клетки.

«Кто тут такой послушный мальчик?»


	7. собственность

— Акааши, пойдём домой.

Кейджи хочет домой, правда очень хочет, там у него безвинно пострадавший кот и новые тарелки, очень красивые, синие-синие, если налить в них воды, то совсем бездонные, а ещё остатки мороженого — ванильного, безо всего, и записанная серия Шерлока, и чужая футболка поверх своей, там у него толстые крепкие стены и пропитанная зелёным чаем тишина…

… решётки на окнах, вымуштрованная охрана на входе и абсолютная незаселённость — башня для заточения вип-класса, огнедышащий дракон прилагается в качестве то ли бонуса, то ли вычета из кармы.

Кейджи хочет домой и осторожно вытаскивает пальцы из ладони Бокуто. Тот горестно вздыхает и старательно прячет руки в карманы, будто не обиделся, но Кейджи чувствует, как туго натянута его улыбка, вымученная, но всё равно искренняя, не бутафорская, а оттого смотреть на неё неловко.

— У меня нет дома, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто передёргивает плечами — очень резко, до противного хруста, но ничего не отвечает, хотя ему явно есть что сказать, может быть, даже крикнуть. Кейджи предпочёл бы, чтобы он приказал, просто велел идти с ним или сграбастал обратно в тяжёлые, душащие, невыносимо приятные объятия, так можно не думать о последствиях, так можно спрятаться за чужими желаниями. 

Но Бокуто молчит в спину, подгоняя рваным дыханием. У Кейджи все мышцы сводит, а пальцы разжимаются только в номере отеля. Он валится на кровать прямо в одежде, а когда открывает глаза, за окном вновь шумит дождь. Вода заливает стекло длинными струями, размазывая утро в серую жижу, но Кейджи такая непогода более чем устраивает. Внутри него так же — пусто, стыло и натоптано.

Пальцы ног зябко поджимаются под одеяло.

Хоть бы позвонил кто!

Но телефон мёртв — ни сообщений, ни входящих, будто бы весь мир внезапно опустел или его накрыло ЭМИ, и Кейджи честно не знает, какой из вариантов апокалипсиса нравится ему больше.

 

Тацуки-семпай встречает в холле отеле в назначенное время, старательно пряча за заискивающей улыбкой тревожный излом бескровных губ. Ему бы ещё хоть пару дней отлежаться после лихорадки, но с нынешним расписанием и Бокуто, напряжённо застывшим возле двери, Кейджи одному не справиться. На сегодня в меню пыток два интервью, съёмка для японского Vogue и дружеская вечеринка с командой последней драмы, которую он с удовольствием бы пропустил, но прослыть ещё более надменным чревато для всего агенства и Кейджи старательно изображает интерес, поднимая пустой стакан.

От Бокуто, сидящего совсем рядом, тащит жаром. Кейджи украдкой стирает пот с виска, но противные тёплые капли разбегаются зудящими ручьями по шее и спине. Только Бокуто не смотрит, чёртов сталкер совсем не смотрит, небрежно опрокидывает чашки с саке, раскрываясь красивой жгущей улыбкой для каждого, кроме него.

Неприятно скребёт в горле, Кейджи запивает из первого попавшегося под руку стакана и захлёбывается кашлем.

Раздирает теперь до самого живота.

— Хей, Акааши, осторожнее, — Бокуто подаёт другой стакан, не скрывая усмешки, — это тебе не пиво!

Дружный хохот взводит в краску, Кейджи с усилием растягивает губы — улыбаться-улыбаться-улыбаться! Кейджи смущённо улыбается, автоматически поворачиваясь под щелчки камер удачным ракурсом, пока обнажённой в прорехе футболки спины не касаются чужие пальцы. Горячечные шершавые подушечки перебирают позвонок за позвонком. Кейджи неловко ёрзает, залипая на пальцах другой руки, небрежно орудующих палочками. А Бокуто не смотрит, так и не смотрит на него, смеётся над несмешными шутками режиссёра, будто пальцы, плавящие кожу, не его.

Растекается по столешнице пенистая жидкость, поглощая, словно взбесившаяся пучина, салфетки, хаси и сверкающие стразами смартфоны.

— Извините, я случайно, — Кейджи совсем не стыдно, но разве кто-нибудь разглядит в виноватой маске отблески злости, если он и сам не понимает, зачем опрокинул этот чёртов стакан в такой неподходящий момент как обмен номерами.

Но… — холодный колкий ветер врывается через приоткрытое окно такси, остужая горящие щёки.

Чей Бокуто, в конце концов, сталкер?

 

«Люблю тебя!»

Кейджи добирается до условного дома только следующей ночью. С усилием перешагивает ворох сваленных возле двери букетов, брезгливо морщась от слишком резкого запаха, но тяжёлый аромат забивается в самые лёгкие, оседая вязким мучительным кашлем. Бокуто стоит тут же, подпирая стену, от его взгляда совсем не продохнуть, и Кейджи резко хлопает за собой дверью, лишь бы не слышать насмешливое «ты же сам хотел». За прошедшие сутки неприступная раньше крепость наполнилась чужаками с камерами и смартфонами, пропитываясь беспрестанным гулом шагов и слов. Несокрушимые стены и те пропахли насквозь чужим потом, сигаретным дымом и слащавыми духами, модными в этом сезоне среди школьниц и студенток.

Кейджи едва проскользнул незамеченным, хотя на самом деле это Бокуто вовремя впихнул в неприметный служебный лифт, но и площадка перед квартирой, так долго встречавшая свежей пустотой, пала под натиском неугомонных фанаток, превратившись в кладбище повядших цветов.

Кейджи хотел не этого.

Кейджи хотел тишины и уединения, только без стального привкуса решётки, и как теперь признаться, что клетка иногда — всегда — отгораживает не от мира, а мир, порой такой назойливый, надоедливый, прилипчивый, что впору мечтать о необитаемом острове?

«Позови меня».

Стук в дверь отзывается болью в стиснутых челюстях, чувство дежа вю топит в панике.

Кейджи здесь нет-нет-нет! — губы беззвучно перебирают слова, едва не срываясь в крик.

«Я помогу…»

Бьётся оглушающей дробью в висках.

«Спасу тебя!»

Тук! Тук-тук! Тук-тук-тук-тук-тук.

Кейджи жмурится, сжимаясь в комок, под веками расплываются слепящие круги.

«Только я могу спасти тебя!»

Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, приходи! — рвётся из стиснутой страхом груди, но губы, как назло, больше не размыкаются, и Кейджи впивается ногтями в колени.

— Кейджи! — кто-то расцепляет пальцы. Кейджи отбивается, так и не открывая выжженных слезами глаз, но сильные руки настойчиво разжимают каждый палец, пряча ладони в тепле кармана. 

— Кейджи, всё хорошо, ты дома, здесь никого нет, только я и ты. И кот, но он на тебя не смотрит, и я, честное слово, тоже не буду, — Бокуто шепчет тихо-тихо, осторожно гладя по спине. Кейджи кажется, что он проваливается во что-то очень мягкое, пушистое, приятное и незаметно для себя водит носом по чужой груди. Бокуто пахнет сандалом, пихтой и порохом. Ещё расплавленной карамелью, и от этого урчит в животе.

— Можно я всех прогоню, Кейджи?

Кейджи кивает и отталкивается от него, стараясь придать лицу равнодушное выражение, но приваливается обратно к дивану сразу же за хлопнувшей дверью.

Трясёт до самых кишок, как Кейджи хочет, чтобы всё стало по-прежнему, но Бокуто он об этом ни за что не скажет.

Он не говорит об этом ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Кейджи вообще с ним не говорит, только слушает всю ту дребедень, что вылетает изо рта Бокуто почти круглосуточно, не вслушиваясь в смысл, только в голос, но никаких властных нот снова не проскакивает и сам сталкер весь такой открытый, яркий, довольный, что хочется его ударить, прямо по губам, бессовестно застывшим в улыбке.

Просто всё это — и неизменная, кажущаяся искренней забота, и жадные взгляды, и прорывающиеся хозяйские жесты, слишком небрежные, привычные, так гладко ложащиеся в повседневную жизнь, что их замечаешь лишь ночью, тщательно прокручивая весь день по кадрам; напрягает несочетаемостью. Весь невеликий, но честно прочувствованный жизненный опыт воет аварийной сиреной, заставляя дёргаться на каждое случайное прикосновение, но ещё хуже не чувствовать этих самых рук хотя бы несколько часов, а Бокуто, будто специально, держится дальше, смотрит равнодушнее, зависая над экраном смартфона или вовсе погружаясь в долгий эмоциональный и совершенно непонятный для Кейджи телефонный разговор.

Просто Кейджи скучный, и это должно было однажды перекрыть внешнюю привлекательность.

— Вам больше не платят за слежку за мной? — и он спрашивает, бесстыдно зажимая чужую ногу под столом. Бокуто краснеет, выпуская от неожиданности смартфон, тот падает на пол с приятным хрустом. Жаль, что Кейджи не дотягивается наступить на него.

— Или нашли более привлекательный объект для грязных фантазий? — зато дотягивается коленом до паха.

Бокуто жадно сглатывает, нечаянно смахивая локтем столовые приборы. На дребезг вилки и ножа оборачивается официант, но Кейджи больше не волнуют чужие взгляды, только этот вот — жёсткий, цепкий, хлещущий, говорящий много больше, чем беззвучно шевелящиеся губы. Под коленом твердеет, Кейджи весь подаётся вперёд, продавливая столешницей живот.

— Не играй со мной, — Бокуто резко поднимается, опрокидывая стул, что-то хрустит в сжавшихся кулаках, а в сузившихся глазах только раздражение. Он уходит быстро, очень быстро, на ходу давая официанту какое-то указание, а Кейджи так и сидит один, не в силах ни подняться, ни отвести взгляда от удаляющейся спины.

Этот Бокуто, чёртов сталкер Бокуто, больше не хочет его.

— Ваш заказ, — официант с притворной улыбкой выставляет на стол череду тарелок. — Приятного аппетита.

— Принесите счёт, — окликает его Кейджи, стараясь не вдыхать слишком глубоко будоражащие пустой желудок запахи.

— Всё оплачено вашим другом, — улыбается ещё гаже официант, Кейджи тянет губы в ответ, но улыбка не складывается  
.  
Бокуто появляется только утром и от его счастливой рожи реально тошнит.

 

— Ты, наверно, очень устал, Акааши-кун? — спустя ещё две недели директор Ямиджи просит срочно приехать в офис и встречает возле двери, закрывая ту на ключ. Приглашающе машет рукой в сторону дивана, другой обнимая за плечи.

Кейджи коротко кивает. Мёртвость лица уже не скрывает и три слоя грима, джинсы снова держатся на одном ремне, а тщательно сцепленные в замок пальцы выдают на самом деле много больше, чем скрывают.

Кейджи устал, очень устал и постоянное присутствие Бокуто лишь усугубляет положение.

— Тебе нужно расслабиться. Отдохнуть!

Как будто Кейджи этого не знает.

— Возьми дней десять. Съезди куда-нибудь, — Ямиджи роется в кипе бумаг, но, видимо, так и не находит нужных, — лучше не один!

Мажет по горлу липким, будто пальцами.

— Вот они! — директор довольно улыбается, протягивая яркий конверт. Кейджи напрягает мышцы руки до предела, но противная дрожь разбегается от кончиков пальцев до самого плеча.

— Это премия за отличный рейтинг, — Ямиджи уже не просто улыбается — светится, Кейджи отводит глаза, комкая конверт. Однажды Кейджи уже получал премию.

От стука в дверь соскальзывает палец, прорывая тонкую бумагу, взгляд цепляется за ровную вязь цифр и иероглифов, но те никак не складываются ни в дату, ни в пункт назначения.

— Вы звали, Ямиджи-сан? — голос за спиной такой же как в кошмарах. 

Кейджи хочет проснуться.

— Да, Сакуса-кун, проходи.

Но он не спит.

— Думаю, только ты сможешь помочь Акааши.

Чужая рука, накрывшая колено, наяву. Перебирает холодом все кости, Кейджи ёжится, Кейджи жмурится, но послушно замирает на раздражённый шлепок по всё тому же колену.

— Разве я могу отказаться, если моему кохаю нужна помощь? — это, наверно, должно звучать не так угрожающе, это и звучит совсем не угрожающе, стоит лишь посмотреть на директора, всем своим видом выражающим глубокое облегчение, но Кейджи так и видит острую щель ухмылки вместе непоколебимой маски в стильную чёрно-белую клетку.

Накатывает тошнота, волна за волной, растекаясь оцепенением. Кейджи не просто помнит — чувствует, прямо сейчас, как безразличные пальцы впиваются в запястья, как трещат сведённые лопатки, как липкая лента сшивает рот в молчании.

Люблю-люблю-люблю-люблю-люблю — затягивается узел галстука, перекрывая глотку.

— Всё будет хорошо, — обещают глаза семпая, такие же тёмные, пустые, беспроглядные, как и раньше. Только в самой глубине бьётся что-то типа предвкушения и Кейджи стискивает губы.

Не будет.

— Иди за мной, — Сакуса бросает из-за плеча, даже не прощаясь с директором.

И Кейджи идёт, он не может не идти, пусть металлический голос семпая больше не гипнотизирует, но безмолвный приказ директора слишком очевиден — или он вернёт товарный вид, или окажется выставленным на улицу голым, а к такому он пока не готов, он, наверно, никогда не будет к такому готов.

Липнет к спине голодно урчащий живот.

Сакуса резко заворачивает в одну из многочисленных комнат, используемых обычно для встреч или репетиций. Кейджи заходит следом, некстати вспоминая, что Бокуто, наверно, так и ждёт в приёмной, ведь они вышли через другую дверь, созданную будто специально для таких вот исчезновений.

Всё-таки люрексовые звёзды требуют тщательного ухода. Кого-то достаточно освежить новым имиджем или отдать в ласковые руки пластических хирургов, некоторым довольно пары дней беспробудного сна или шоппинга, чтобы засиять с новой силой. Кейджи тоже поспал бы, да просто повалялся с книгой в шезлонге на берегу какого-нибудь бескрайнего океана, но под закрытыми веками вместо благословленной тьмы жёлтые круги, тело ломит как в лихорадке, распирая мышцы неутолённым желанием. Кейджи нужно, правда нужно, расслабиться, но самому больше не получается — и не получалось никогда. Вот только семпай уже не поможет, Кейджи знает это слишком хорошо, но его мнение, как обычно, никого не интересует.

Звёзды ведь собственность, всего лишь собственность агенства, да может и неплохо жить вот так — пустой куклой, марионеткой, пусть покорной, зато хоть кому-то нужной?

 

Тихий щелчок проворачиваемого замка отдаётся в голове барабанной дробью.

— Соскучился? — тянется вдоль шеи шёпот, передёрнуть бы плечами, но это тоже чревато.

— Нет, семпай.

— Неправильный ответ, — Сакуса разворачивает рывком, впиваясь жёстким взглядом. Раньше, да ещё позавчера, Кейджи от такого дрожал бы в нетерпении, желая одинаково и удара, и ласки, сейчас же хочется закрыть глаза и проснуться уже дома и чтобы рядом сопел Бокуто.

Руки у Бокуто сильнее, теплее, твёрже — их бы.

— Что нужно ответить, Акааши-чан?

Кейджи знает, Кейджи помнит, не так уж это и трудно раскрыть рот и хоть прошептать чёртово «да» и тогда Сакуса может быть стянет с лица смердящую стерильностью маску, обнажив брезгливо поджатый рот.

— Ты же просто подстилка, Акааши-чан. И для него тоже.

Хуже — для Бокуто Кейджи лишь объект наблюдения и это странно обидно.

— Лицом к стене! — щёлкает приказом. — Расставь ноги! Шире! Ещё шире!

Кейджи упирается в стену руками и тяжёлой головой.

— У тебя уже стоит?

Нет, у Кейджи не стоит. Кейджи молчит. Семпай тяжело дышит, шебурша одеждой, потом хлюпает влажной кожей, явно надрачивая. Кейджи думает, что ни разу не видел член Сакусы без эрекции, он всегда убирает его после секса в трусы, как прячет рот под медицинской маской, будто стесняется и того, и другого. Подобные мысли совсем не возбуждают и на очередной приказ Кейджи оборачивается недостаточно восхищенным.

— Соси! — Сакуса нервно вцепляется в плечо, вынуждая опуститься на колени.

Кейджи сосёт, Кейджи вообще такой послушный, что едва не выворачивает и удержать склизкий комок внутри себя стоит усилий. Неровные вздохи сменяются протяжным стоном, Кейджи невольно поднимает голову — глаза у семпая мутные, чёрные, тонкий рот ходит ходуном над стянутой на подбородок маской.

Сакуса кончает быстро, заляпывая всё лицо, дольше тыкает опавшим членом в щёки, скулы, глаза, размазывая сперму. Из выцветших губ, оставивших контрольный поцелуй на виске, тащит мертвечиной. Кейджи сейчас вырвет, это, похоже, уже рефлекс — на его голос, треснутый рот, маску, цепкие пальцы, так больно тянущие за волосы.

Нежное касание раздирает щёку не хуже соляной кислоты. Сакуса улыбается, резким движением впечатывает голову в стену. Кейджи судорожно хватает воздух, глотает горечь. Рябит перед глазами, стаскивая в глухую боль.

Выключайте, пожалуйста, Кейджи после себя напрочь.

— Акааши-чан такой неловкий, — шепчет семпай, наклоняясь к лицу, смотрит жадно, жарко, оглаживая языком дрожащие губы.

Кейджи молчит. Кейджи больше не кричит, ни для кого не кричит.

— О! Да у тебя стояк! — чужие пальцы, гладкие-гладкие, равнодушно холодные, шарят под одеждой, стискивая болезненно напряжённый член. Кейджи вглядывается в тощую шею, старательно представляя на ней цыплячью голову, но вспоминается совсем другая шея — красивая, сильная, с тугим комком кадыка под загорелой кожей.

— Потому что ты ненормальный… — пробивается шелест шороха, выкидывая из фантазий. — Ну, ничего, ничего, я люблю тебя и такого…

— Да, — Кейджи стыдно, правда стыдно, — я ненормальный, семпай, — но сдерживаться всё труднее. Торжествующее лицо Сакусы расплывается бликами, если бы семпай знал об этом, рассердился ещё сильнее.

Внезапно пробирает смехом, по горлу растекается щекоткой слюна и первый, совсем не подходящий моменту звук выходит особенно громким. Сакуса зло закусывает губу, прячась тут же под маской, и в отместку сильно сжимает член у основания, заставляя прогнуться в болезненном стоне.

— Ненормальность меня больше не пугает, — зря Кейджи сказал это вслух, рука у семпая несмотря на худобу тяжёлая и звон пощёчины ещё долго звучит в ушах, перекрывая даже саднящую боль в челюсти.

Зато больше не стоит и это стоит ещё одной оплеухи.

Кейджи сплёвывает слюну в ладонь — алые прожилки красиво растекаются по коже. А в коридоре слышится голос, очень знакомый голос, Кейджи весь подбирается.

— Да, ксо, Куро, я не потерялся! Просто тут много коридоров! Просто пришли мне карту!

Бокуто!

— Мне пора идти, семпай, — подняться на ноги оказывается так же легко, как и выдержать презрительный взгляд.

— Здесь я решаю, когда и кому идти, — Сакуса цедит сквозь ткань маски, припечатывая для надёжности рукой к стене.

— Меня ищут, — Кейджи хочет домой.

— Не найдут, — семпай глухо смеётся, но подобное Кейджи больше не волнует. — Ты же не будешь его звать, Кейджи! Конечно, не будешь!

Кейджи хочет домой, правда очень хочет, там у него безвинно пострадавший кот и новые тарелки, очень красивые, синие-синие, если налить в них воды, то совсем бездонные…

— Тебя, Акааши-чан, резать можно — заживо, но ты никогда не закричишь, не позовёшь, не покажешь и вида, что тебе не нравится. Ты слишком горд, Кейджи, чтобы показать слабость другим и эта гордость делает тебя таким послушным, что невозможно не воспользоваться. Ты сам, понимаешь, сам лезешь под нож! — чужие руки стискивают щёки, вынуждая смотреть в глаза.

… а ещё остатки мороженого — ванильного, безо всего, и записанная серия Шерлока, и чужая футболка поверх своей, там у него толстые крепкие стены и пропитанная зелёным чаем тишина…

— Или ты хочешь, чтобы он увидел тебя таким — заляпанным спермой, на коленях? Такое тоже тебя заводит? Да ты, Акааши-чан, ещё хуже, не просто ненормальный — урод!

Семпай прав, абсолютно и во всём прав, никто не виноват, кроме самого Кейджи, мерзкого больного урода, нуждающегося в твёрдой — очень твёрдой — руке.

И Кейджи вдыхает, глубоко-глубоко, раздирая затхлым воздухом рёбра.

Выдыхает — в лицо не семпая даже, а собственной бездны.

— Бокуто-сан!

Шаги останавливаются чётко напротив двери.

Стена под пальцами дрожит — баллов на пять, а то и все семь.


	8. ломка

— Акааши, мне выломать дверь? — голос сталкера звенит от радости, а может, это последствия удара головой об стену, как и мутная зыбь, настырно лезущая в глаза и рот.

— Пожалуйста, Бокуто-сан, — но Кейджи согласен даже на взрыв, лишь бы выбраться из душного кокона опостылевших объятий.

Бокуто уговаривать не требуется. Дверь дрожит под яростными ударами, дребезгом отзываются стеклянные полки, свистит тяжёлый затхлый воздух в собственной груди. Нависшее совсем близко лицо семпая искажается злой ухмылкой, не скрываемой даже маской, так и трещащей на белоснежных петлях. Свист быстро сменяется натужным хрипом, и дело совсем не в руках Сакусы, стискивающих горло всё туже.

«Кейджи-Кейджи-Кейджи. Ты же ненормальный, грязный извращенец, настоящий урод…» — жёсткой нитью вьётся тихий шёпот, сковывая тело.

«Какой дурак полюбит такое ничтожество?» — впивается иглами в каждую выжатую усталостью мышцу. У Кейджи руки опускаются, и налитые веки, и голова — гудящая, совсем дурная, падает на подставленное плечо, только сносит резким запахом обеззараживающего геля и он откидывается обратно, на стену, уж лучше так, чем в безразлично стерильных руках семпая.

Бокуто бьётся в преграду молча и сосредоточенно, а Кейджи так и видит, как темнеют яркие глаза, меркнет улыбка, как восхищение сменяется омерзением, любовь оборачивается ненавистью или, что ещё невыносимее, холодным равнодушием.

Кейджи переиграл бы, всё переиграл, но слова булькают в груди, вырываясь наружу сипом.

Кружится мир, пропадая во вспышках темноты.

Руки слабнут, безвольно падая вниз.

Кейджи больше не слышит своего имени ни из одних губ.

Только короткий дребезг бьющегося стекла.

Следом осыпается осколками напольная ваза, потом ещё одна, с карпами, подарок китайских партнёров на какую-то годовщину агенства, и наконец звонко лязгает дверная ручка, задетая пулей. Рикошетом волна свежего воздуха в рвущиеся болью лёгкие. Кейджи хватает открытым ртом, часто-часто, ощупывая саднящую шею, рядом судорожно хрипит семпай, зажимая плечо. Банг-банг! — прошивает перед самыми ботинками очередью. Сакуса что-то кричит, пригибая вниз, но Кейджи не может сдвинуться с места, словно ноги, руки, спина, весь он прирос к стене. Снайпер — сталкер-снайпер, настойчиво крутится в голове — методично расстреливает спинки стульев, свитки с каллиграфией, светильники, те рассыпаются колким дождём, усеивая пол ошмётками и обломками.

Сплошное кино. Всё в точности как в заурядном боевике, только грохот выломанной двери настоящий, как и взмыленный, красный от натуги Бокуто.

Кейджи не помнит ни одной подходящей случаю реплики, поэтому сползает на пол молча, проезжаясь самыми лопатками по единственной целой стене.

Поднять на сталкера глаза стоит усилий, почти таких же, как и сдержать рвущееся между рёбер сердце.

 

— Ксо, Куроо, не будь таким крутым! — Бокуто оглядывает устроенный бедлам, резко вертя головой, и с каждым обиженным вздохом горбится всё сильнее, пока не падает на колени. — Ты даже все стулья пострелял, а мне? А я?.. Как теперь Акааши узнает, какой я классный! — он стонет в стиснутый между ладонями телефон совсем жалостливо и смотрит побитой собакой и даже не на Кейджи, а куда-то мимо.

— Поздравляю! — передёргивает презрительным тоном семпая. — Он полный идиот! — хруст пальцев в установившейся тишине кажется оглушающим. Кейджи неловко, правда неловко, что Бокуто ведёт себя по-дурацки, что короткий смешок семпая всаживается глубоко, что его так и трясёт, бьёт дрожью, и лицо наверняка растерянное, красное, совсем некрасивое.

Сакуса брезгливо морщится, переступая черепки, даже руки старательно держит на весу, так и щёлкая суставами пальцев. Мерзкий треск отзывается в мутной голове гулом, взгляд липнет к длинным костлявым пальцам, так часто снящимся в чудовищно реалистичных снах, что и теперь всё происходящее мнится кошмаром.

Кейджи хочет проснуться.

Кейджи нужно проснуться.

Кейджи должен проснуться, пока эти руки не прикоснулись снова, вытаскивая наружу постыдные желания.

— Идём! — Сакуса не зовёт — приказывает, и в полной уверенности, что его не ослушаются, идёт к двери, обходя на всякий случай стенающего Бокуто по широкой дуге.

— Извините, семпай.

Кейджи не может двинуть и пальцем, будто слова повисли на шее камнями, и снова приваливается к стене. Приближающиеся шаги бьются пульсом в пустом животе, там сводит, крутит голодом, и этот голод не утолить рисом или лапшой. Кейджи хочет, как же Кейджи хочет, чтобы вместо белого провала медицинской маски позвали другие губы, жёстко сведённые сейчас в прямую.

Но Бокуто не зовёт, смотрит снизу вверх, небрежно упираясь рукой в пол, но выглядит при этом более угрожающе, чем прицеливающиеся из-за развороченной двери охранники.

Молчание разъедает, как кислота, давит, душит, разрывает изнутри.

«Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-нибудь!» — иначе Кейджи сорвётся, и так прокусил ладонь насквозь.

— А со мной пойдёшь? —  хриплый голос доносится через целую вечность. Кейджи кивает, на большее не хватает сил, и разжимает сведённые челюсти. Багровый синяк резко пульсирует, разнося боль вверх по руке.

— Хей, хватит пялиться! Не видели что ли, как кино снимают! — кричит кто-то в коридоре.

Бокуто меняется враз и так же резко и неотвратно меняется окружающий мир. Это невозможно объяснить логически, а тем более научно, но всё вокруг становится ярче, чище, ощутимее, словно отряхивается от пыли или пепла, раскрываясь во всей красе. Кейджи не успевает удивляться, как легко сталкер успокаивает вышедших в коридор сотрудников, как быстро протаскивает за собой сквозь толпу, как непринуждённо болтает о предстоящем обеде, не позволяя ни отстать, ни потеряться, ни задуматься о произошедшем. Он останавливается только в лифте, так и не выпуская руки из ладони.

Улыбается, так, что хочется вцепиться в него ещё сильнее.

— У тебя тут… — Бокуто неуверенно тянется, но замирает возле самой щеки, так и не коснувшись.

— Что там, Бокуто-сан?

— Ну… — он неожиданно мнётся, отводя взгляд. — Ты немного испачкался, — договаривает скороговоркой и старательно пялится на свои кроссовки.

Немного? — красочные картинки встречи с семпаем услужливо всплывают под закрытыми веками.

Кейджи вытирается краем футболки, расцарапывая подсохшей коркой спермы всё лицо.

Как же он жалок!

«Такое не смыть».

Такое не смыть, Кейджи убеждается сам, намыливаясь в десятый раз, но ощущение мерзкой корки не исчезает. Он прибавляет горячей воды, погружаясь в наполненную ванну с головой. Лопают во рту пузырьки воздуха, стаскивая в дурноту, следом рвёт болью грудь. Кейджи выныривает на стук в дверь. Бокуто топчется в коридоре, шумно вздыхая, но на ужине не настаивает. Кивает на диван в гостиной:

— Спокойной ночи, Акааши.

Его тяжёлые шаги быстро гаснут в ворсе ковра, но в том же ритме бухает в груди, под самой кожей, не давая заснуть. Кейджи ворочается в пустой холодной кровати, пялясь воспалёнными глазами то в тёмный потолок, то в неясные очертания зашторенного окна, невольно прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, но ни один из них не оказывается гулом шагов.

Бокуто, наверно, неприятно находиться рядом.

От этой мысли совсем тошно, и Кейджи вскакивает.

В квартире тихо, только где-то на кухне отсчитывают время настенные часы. Мерное тиканье сводит с ума, так и хочется разбить чёртов механизм вдребезги, и Кейджи зарывается в подушку, старательно считая овец, кроликов и слонов, но на второй сотне ломается.

Все они, как один, с лицом сталкера.

Кейджи не может заснуть и долго стоит под душем. Горячая вода хлещет по щекам и плечам, стекая жгучими струйками, но мышцы вместо расслабления взводит в тугие жгуты, мысли, ещё более неприятные, вьются нескончаемой чередой и все они страшные, грязные, навязчивые, такие и вслух не скажешь, чтобы не испачкаться или не испачкать. Влажный пар щекочет нос, в запотевшем зеркале пусто. Кейджи не видит себя, Кейджи не чувствует себя, ощупывается подрагивающими руками — мокро.

Кейджи мокрый, вытирается наспех полотенцем, недолго комкает в руках футболку, но так и не надевает. В коридоре слышится шум, будто Бокуто собирается уйти, и Кейджи выскакивает за дверь, больше не думая. Голые ступни звонко впечатываются в пол, отдаваясь эхом по тёмным углам квартиры. Странно, но он впервые думает, насколько привлекательно выглядит его тело по-настоящему, не приукрашенное фильтрами, софитами и программами. Скользит под негнущимися пальцами, так и не собираясь в складки, ткань зажатой футболки — не прикрыться ли? Полумрак явно обнажает больше, чем яркий свет.

Бокуто находится в гостиной — большая грустная тень в бликах притушенной лампы. Глаза, словно впитавшие свет, кажутся ярче обычного, совсем жёлтые, слюдяные, немигающие, как прицелы — расстреливают в упор.

Кейджи не знает, что сказать, куда ступить, в какую позу встать. Перебирает дрожью, как медленно Бокуто обводит приоткрытые губы языком, как судорожно дышит, вспарывая воздух кадыком. Бокуто молчит, и в этом молчании так же прямолинеен и искренен, как и в сотнях, тысячах слов, сказанных до. Кейджи чувствует себя величайшей ценностью мира, мира Бокуто, и от этого больше не хочется дышать, только стоять вот так, напротив, и видеть себя с его стороны.

Так Кейджи совершенство. И немного принцесса. Много — добыча, которую нужно спрятать, посадить в клетку или башню, и единолично наслаждаться.

Пробирает холодными мурашками, он и не заметил, как замёрз, видимо они играют в гляделки действительно долго.

— Что-то случилось, Кейджи? — лязгает напряжённым тоном, Кейджи совсем ёжится, но заставляет себя выпрямиться, выпуская, наконец, футболку из сведённых пальцев.

— Не могу заснуть.

Теперь Кейджи точно знает, как выглядит. В красивых, таких же живых, как и улыбка, глазах всполохи звезды и эта звезда он. Это он выжигает этого парня жаждой, голодом, и тем страшнее и желаннее услышать наконец гортанное, выдранное из самого нутра «иди ко мне».

Кейджи идёт. Он хочет, на самом деле хочет очень многого, но Бокуто садит на колени и вжимает лицом в плечо, гладя голую спину и бёдра невыносимо целомудренно, как гладят маленькую девочку пришедшую отдаться замуж другу её отца.

Как вообще такими руками можно касаться так — равнодушно?

— Вы хотите не меня, Бокуто-сан.

Это обидно, невыносимо обидно проигрывать глянцевому отпечатку, кукольному слепку, собственному отражению в HD-качестве, особенно, после того, как уже поверил в свою исключительность и неотразимость.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так, Кейджи! — снова лязгает жёстким тоном, и Кейджи неожиданно для себя самого верит.

Просто Бокуто больше не топит, тонет сам в своих же чувствах и эмоциях, разрывается между уже нескрываемым желанием и чем-то ещё, более глубоким, то ли принципом чести, то ли кодексом сталкеров. Кейджи хочет утопить его напрочь в отместку за бешеный гон собственного пульса. Он поворачивает голову, не так уж и сильно, но чужие губы ожидаемо оказываются рядом, бликуют влагой в отсвете лампы так соблазнительно, что Кейджи касается их слишком поспешно, слишком жадно для того, кто пришёл вообще-то искушать. Бокуто отвечает, вцепляясь в затылок большими горячими пальцами. Губы проминаются болью, не скользят — цепляются, будто сколами, но Кейджи жмётся сильнее, глубже, впечатывая пуговицы чужой рубашки в грудь.

— Кейджи-Кейджи, мой Кейджи, — Бокуто рвёт поцелуй шёпотом, выворачивает лицо под свет лампы.

Смотрит, смотрит, смотрит — как ударяет!

Кейджи хотел бы, чтобы он ударил, но Бокуто касается распухших губ осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, обводя контуры очень медленно, словно запоминая.

— Как же я хочу… — огромные пульсирующие зрачки завораживают, весь Бокуто — распахнутый настежь, завораживает, Кейджи тянется к нему руками, губами, сошедшим с ритма сердцем.

Натыкается. Руки, тёплые, сильные, такие желанные, сдавливают с двух сторон шею, топя в вязкой беспросветной тьме.

 — …сломать тебя, Кейджи…

«Кто не спрятался, я не виноват!»


	9. дно

— Так где ты был, Кейджи?

Кейджи невольно раскрывает рот в ответе, тот наполняется безвкусно-стерильной водой в считанные секунды. Глаза ест до рези. Сомкнуть бы — веки, губы, но голова тяжелеет под натиском рук, касавшихся ещё несколько минут назад с нежностью, даже осторожностью, словно Кейджи — что-то хрупкое и бесценное.

— Я не слышу тебя! — крик доносится совсем глухо, едва прорываясь через плеск.

Мутный плен тёплой жидкости сменяется прохладой вечернего бриза. Кейджи выныривает, вернее, ему позволяют поднять голову над поверхностью воды, удерживая, впрочем, за спелёнутые рубашкой руки. Воздух врывается в спавшуюся грудь резко, от боли сводит челюсти. Кейджи кричит сквозь булькающую в глотке воду, но не слышит — ни себя, ни семпая, улыбающегося в отражении безмятежно, будто это и не он только что топил в бассейне.

Плывут, смазываясь в слепящий хвост, жёлтые фонари, раскрасившие прошлую ночь в сказку.

Сказка кончилась, как и положено, уроком.

— Кейджи, Кейджи, я так люблю тебя, — резко пахнущий антисептиками палец проезжается по губам, подбородку, неспешно очерчивает кадык. Следом, по мокрой коже, разливается саднение.

Кейджи мутит.

Блики растекаются душной влагой.

— Так с кем ты был, Кейджи!? — чёрная зыбь стремительно приближается вновь, Кейджи хватает напоследок раскрытым до хруста ртом, но снова зачерпывает лишь воду. Противно тёплая жидкость протискивается сквозь сведённые связки.

— Я не слышу тебя, Кейджи. Не слышу-не слышу-не слышу!

«Один!» — хрипит где-то внутри, распирая новой, совсем невыносимой, болью. Глаза дерёт, тюкает в пережатых руках, ноги дёргает судорогой. Семпай наваливается сильнее, прижигая облепленные влажной рубашкой позвонки поцелуями.

— Я так волновался, Кейджи…

Свежий восхитительно вкусный воздух бьёт по лицу. Слепое небо падает, а может это он сам падает. Вода плещется, переливается внутри, пробираясь наружу тошнотворным потоком. Кейджи выворачивает долго, выкручивая весь живот и грудь, пока жёлтой тягучей слизью не залепляет рот. Впору сдохнуть, прямо здесь, под начищенными ботинками семпая, брезгливо касающихся щеки и губ. Но он дышит, дышит, дышит — вдыхает часто, заталкивая живительный кислород в разодранное нутро.

— Люблю тебя, люблю, так люблю! — тащит за волосы вверх, потом снова вниз.

Блестящая зыбь стремительно приближается, грозясь поглотить, но замирает безжизненной гладью возле самого лица. Кейджи чувствует её мерзкий вкус на губах. Жилы на руках, кажется, сейчас лопнут.

— А ты меня любишь, Кейджи?

Чёрная вода смыкается вокруг шеи, заталкивая «люблю» до самых кишок. Звезды осыпаются блестящими стекляшками на самое дно.

На дне, похоже, не так уж и плохо — можно не кричать.

— Люблю-люблю-люблю-люблю тебя… — размеренно плещется справа, слева, вверху, внизу, внутри.

Кейджи больше не вырывается.

Кейджи послушный, такой послушный в сильных, настойчивых руках, выламывающих суставы, что может больше не дышать.

И не дышит.

Пока не обжигает острой болью неподъёмную грудь. Вместе с водой выкашливается что-то липкое, тьма не рассеивается, наоборот сгущается, облепляя противной плёнкой кожу. Кейджи тянется содрать её, хоть с лица, но не чувствует ни рук, ни ног, словно всё, что от него осталось, заключено в этом вот комке жуткой боли, не дающим отключиться.

— Тебе же нравится, да, Кейджи? — безумный шёпот звучит прямо в голове, только Кейджи не может понять чей он. — Конечно, нравится, ты ведь такой…

 

— Нет! — хрипит в груди, там же грузно содрогается сердце. Кейджи резко садится, пытаясь понять, где находится. Рёбра бурлят под пальцами, клацая друг об друга. Вверху белеет потолок, обваливаясь мутью.

Кейджи дома, в башне, где-то рядом должен быть сталкер.

— Нет! — горло саднит, будто Кейджи кричал много часов подряд, но он не кричал, не должен был, ведь это просто сон, обычный кошмар, искажённое отражение полустёртых воспоминаний.

Иногда Кейджи думает, что это вообще случилось не с ним, так проще улыбаться в камеру, так легче не вздрагивать от прикосновений других людей, так можно дышать, не срываясь с ритма. Только подойти к бассейну ближе чем на три метра не получается, но он будет стараться, ещё больше и чаще, вот прямо завтра, или сегодня, запишется в ближайшее спа.

Прозрачная зыбь ползёт от тёмного провала двери, вскидываясь огромной волной у самых ног.

— Бокуто-сан!

Кейджи зажимает крик ладонью. Тяжёлые шаги в коридоре мгновенно успокаивают просочившуюся воду, загоняя ту то ли под кровать, то ли в другую реальность. Кейджи ныряет под одеяло, затаив дыхание. Бокуто — это ведь Бокуто? — возится возле двери, шумно вздыхая, но так и не заходит, лишь тонкий луч фонарика режет густой мрак, выхватывая на мгновение то кресло, то стопку книг на тумбочке, то брошенное на полу полотенце.

«Такой…»

«Такой ненормальный…»

«Такой жалкий…»

«… н и к о м у н е н у ж н ы й!»

Серое пасмурное утро подступает головной болью и севшим голосом. Ночь наслаивается сотнями обрывков ощущений и воспоминаний. Что из этого сон, а что явь, ускользает из восприятия, только чувство непонятной обиды гложет всё сильнее, заслоняя и голод, и страх, который всё это время таился под грудой насущных каждодневных проблем.

В квартире тихо, будто Кейджи в ней один. Это не успокаивает, наоборот, хочется громко хлопнуть дверью, включить телевизор, ноутбук, каждый светильник в каждой комнате лишь бы рассеять гнетущую тишину. Но Кейджи медлит чёртову тьму минут, прислушиваясь, пока не различает отдалённые шорохи.

Шею немного саднит, видимо, неудобно лежал.

Он идёт по коридору, старательно замедляя шаг, под конец, у кухни, ступает совсем тихо, но голос за стеной не исчезает, становится громче, выдавая сидящего между холодильником и стеной сталкера.

Кажется, Кейджи ему рад.

— Куроо-Куроо-Куроо… — ноет на одной ноте Бокуто, особо натужно подвывая на долгом «о». Кейджи немного жаль этого самого Куроо.

— Акааши меня убьёт, когда проснётся… Что мне делать, Тецу? Придумай скорее…

— Поздно, — Кейджи пинает его по-настоящему, понимая наконец отчего злится.— Вам стоило бы довести дело до конца.

— Ай, Акааши! — Бокуто трёт пострадавшее колено, бесстыдно не опуская нераскаявшихся глаз. — Я не хотел тебя задушить!

— Может быть, вы вообще ничего не хотели?

— Я хотел, Акааши! Честное слово, хотел!

— Что вы хотели, Бокуто-сан? — вопрос даётся Кейджи нелегко, как и равнодушная маска, упорно сползающая в обиду.

— Тебя, — Бокуто смотрит тяжело, оценивающе, потом устало приваливается к стене, скорбно закусывая губу.

Можно подумать, это он пострадавшая сторона.

У Кейджи на такое даже слов нет.

— Я тебя, Кейджи, очень хочу, правда. Только моя любовь не лучше его, — таким взглядом можно Оскар взять. Но Кейджи не верит, не может поверить в глубину его отчаяния.

С такого дна не выплывают.

Он отворачивается, щёлкая пультом телевизора. На экране красивые люди с безупречными улыбками играют в идеальную жизнь.

— Кому вообще нужна эта грёбаная любовь?! — срывается само собой, шёпотом, практически беззвучно, Кейджи такое никогда и не расслышал бы, но Бокуто слышит, и, похоже, не только слова — беспорядочный стук сердца, застывшие хрипы в выхарканных лёгких, треск сжатых пальцев и челюстей.

— Это был риторический вопрос, да, Кейджи? — Бокуто обнимает со спины легко и небрежно, словно и не было ни прошлой ночи, ни позапрошлого дня, будто бы ничего никогда с ними обоими не было, кроме этого момента.

«Риторический вопрос! — Кейджи передёргивает плечами, Бокуто стискивает руки сильнее, пригвождая коротким поцелуем в висок. — Надо же, этот сталкер знает, что такое риторический вопрос!»

Пнуть бы его ещё раз, в колено, или ударить локтем в бок, вместо этого Кейджи зарывается пальцами в жёсткие от лака волосы, даже не пытаясь выдать жест за случайный.

Просто они не в кино, и Бокуто не играет, чёртов сталкер не играет ни единой минуты — живёт: как-то странно, ненормально, неправильно.

По-настоящему.

Это пугает — и завораживает, как пугает и завораживает неукротимое пламя, и неважно спрятано ли оно в тесные оковы фонаря или камина, чтобы греть души и тела, или свободно взвивается до небес, пожирая всё на своём пути, желание коснуться его не отпускает.

Кейджи касается — губами губ. Неуверенно, неловко, будто в первый раз.

Бокуто отвечает — как в последний.

— Мне нужно что-то тебе сказать, Кейджи, — он шепчет, как дышит, так и не отрывая губ. Кейджи прижимается теснее, рот разъедает горечью, и она не в слюне — словах.

Кейджи не хотел бы их слышать. Слова Бокуто, как всегда, окажутся неприглядной правдой, а ему бы хоть немного сладкой лжи во благо, хоть отблеск софита или ремарку режиссёра, чтобы отстрочить финал.

Хеппи-энд им не грозит.

 — Это очень важно… — голос сталкера звенит металлом, как и посерьёзневший взгляд. — Ты снимался в порно? — тут же сменяясь удивлением.

Кейджи оглядывается, предчувствуя неприятности, по грохоту упавшей вазы понимает, что ошибся.

Это катастрофа.

Фотографии крупным планом быстро сменяют друг друга, но даже в смазанных чертах он узнаёт себя. Исколотые кнопками колени, пошло разведённые бёдра, туго связанные локти и запястья. Пятна помады и воска, мокрое, ничего не скрывающее бельё, силиконовые игрушки кричащих цветов — всё, что вы хотели знать об Акааши Кейджи, но стеснялись спросить.

— … пока неизвестно откуда эти шокирующие фотографии попали в популярный мессенджер, но они однозначно могут стать жирной точкой в карьере подающего надежды актёра, имя которого пока тоже умалчивается. Но мы с вами знаем… — бодрый голос ведущей отзывается дрожью. Кейджи ищет опору, чтобы прислониться, но не находит даже стула, словно вокруг вакуум.

Он прикрывает и так невидящие глаза, тюкающая боль в голове срывается в аллегро.

— Как ты допустил, чтобы он снимал тебя таким? — Бокуто не спрашивает — обвиняет.

Кейджи стискивает губами, ещё хранящими вкус других губ, пальцы, жалея, что нельзя их прокусить.

Пальцы — собственность агенства, как и весь остальной Акааши Кейджи, и это так же естественно и предрешено, как и презрение в тоне Бокуто.

— Не могу даже думать, что кто-то другой пялится на тебя такого! — от мерного стука кулаков по твёрдой поверхности передёргивает. — Или дрочит!..

Трещит не привыкший к такому грубому обращению стол. Кейджи отшатывается, надеясь на встречу со стеной или, на крайний случай, холодильником — проваливается в тепло напряжённых рук, обнимающих так уверенно, будто всё им можно.

— Убил бы всех! — кольцо рук сжимается туже, мешая вдохнуть.

— Начните с меня, — воздух Кейджи больше не нужен.

— Тогда уж с себя, — Бокуто всё равно даёт — рот в рот, заталкивая для верности языком в самую глотку.

Звонок от менеджера прорывается только на седьмой раз.

До агенства остаётся каких-то полквартала, когда фургон останавливается. Кейджи слышит толпу сквозь наушники, шапку и звуконепроницаемые стёкла, а уж их злость и раздражение накрывают даже стойкого Тацуки-семпая.

— Ближе не подъехать, — он оборачивается с виноватым видом, пальцы, сжимающие смартфон, совсем белые. — Я попрошу перенести встречу в какой-нибудь отель…

— Поздно! — Бокуто наоборот восторженно улыбается, словно в предвкушении чего-то увлекательного. — Они заметили нас!

— Вы же не думаете, что это компьютерная игра? — уточняет Кейджи на всякий случай, уж слишком довольным выглядит сталкер, прицеливаясь выпрямленным пальцем в ближайшую фанатку.

— Нет-нет! — тот отзывается радостно. — В жизни намного круче! Но ты не бойся, всё будет нормально! — успокаивает, небрежно чмокая в ладонь. Кейджи такой интимный жест не успокаивает, как и напряжённое лицо менеджера, ведущего переговоры по телефону.

— Бежим! — а Бокуто уже распахивает дверцу, и в прорехе стылого города видится сочная клякса полуденного солнца, совсем холодного, будто зимнего, размазанного по стёклам-зеркалам небоскрёбов сотней слепящих бликов.

— Нужно добраться до той высотки! — он машет рукой в сторону, противоположную агентству. — Там должна быть вертолётная площадка.

Тацуки-семпай попёрхивается остывшим кофе. Кейджи подобный маршрут тоже кажется сомнительным.

— Просто поверь мне, — Бокуто протягивает ладонь оттуда — из шумного, назойливого мира, жаждущего поглотить всех и каждого. Кейджи помнит это ощущение растворённости, когда не остаётся ничего личного, своего, когда тебя треплет смятой рекламной листовкой на каждом перекрёстке, а собственное лицо примеряют столбы и витрины, но тебя на самом деле вроде как и нет. Ведь это не ты на том экране ловко отстреливаешься от троих головорезов, и вон на том билборде целуешь блондинку в красном тоже не ты, ты здесь — в надвинутой на глаза стрёмной шапке, потёртых джинсах и тесных, до реальной боли, рёбрах, едва сдерживающих скачущее сердце.

— Ну, Акааши, давай быстрее, — Бокуто дёргает за руку почти зло, — я не хочу ни с кем тобой делиться.

И Кейджи прыгает, тут же срываясь в бег.

Потому что он тоже не хочет — тонуть.

 

С крыши Токио кажется далёким, неземным и оттого почему-то близким. Рука невольно тянется вперёд, тело автоматически догоняет, едва не переваливаясь через ограждение.

— Хей, Акааши, осторожнее! — смех Бокуто рассыпается гулким эхом, руки Бокуто держат крепко и надежно, губы Бокуто манят улыбкой.

Кейджи, может, спит?

— Нам туда, — показывает Бокуто всё тем же небрежным жестом, как обычно подзывает официанта. Кейджи одёргивает желание отступить.

Они перелезают через невысокие перила, потом двигаются боком по тонкой полоске бетонной панели, пока не оказываются на маленькой площадке, чуть нависающей над шумным перекрёстком. Голова кружится от ощущения полной свободы. Кейджи хватается за чужую ладонь, сплетая для уверенности пальцы. Он к такому не привык.

Но сможет привыкнуть.

Рокот вертолёта вгрызается головной болью.

— Верь мне! — снова просит Бокуто, вкладывая в ухо наушник. Кейджи ещё ежится, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям, а на площадку уже выпрыгивает высокий парень в чёрном. Стук его берцев сотрясает поверхность крыши.

Куроо! — это Кейджи понимает по угрожающей ухмылке. Что-то неприятное, скользкое мелькает и в суженных глазах, и в резких, хоть и уверенных движениях.

— Привет, принцесса! — Куроо нагло целует руку, игнорируя возмущённые взгляды друга. — В реале он вообще секси, как только ты ещё не взорвался, бро? — откровенно ржёт над покрасневшим Бокуто, ловко опутывая страховочными — так Кейджи надеется — ремнями.

— Не лапай его! — голос Бокуто ломается болью, а может это просто помехи в эфире. Кейджи порывается оглянуться, но на узком пятачке не развернуться.

— Я исключительно по делу! — Куроо огрызается неожиданно зло и в подтверждении — или опровержении? — шлёпает Кейджи по заднице, подпихивая в сторону лестницы.

Ремни на шее, груди и запястьях затягиваются совсем туго.

— Это для моей пользы? — Кейджи с трудом поднимает взгляд от шумящей совсем рядом пропасти — реальность плывёт.

— Конечно! — Куроо липко улыбается, тесня короткими шагами к вертолёту.

 — Чтобы я не пострадал? Или всё-таки не убежал? — собственный голос звучит глухо и тускло, словно сквозь кляп, Кейджи даже чувствует его затхлый привкус.

Куроо вздёргивает за ворот куртки, нависает злым взглядом:

 — Лезь уже, принцесса! Или я потащу тебя на руках!

— Куроо, прекрати! Не кричи на него!

Кейджи задыхается, как под водой; сжимаются, перебивая пульс, путы — фантомные, а оттого нерушимые.

— Принцесса, — Куроо удерживает горячими обнаженными ладонями лицо, заставляя смотреть в глаза, — проснись уже! Ты не в кино!

— Кейджи! — стегает из-за спины тем же, памятным, тоном, вынуждающим не просто слушать — слушаться. — Меня нанял Сакуса.

Нога соскальзывает с карниза совсем случайно, руки Куроо не просто отпускают — отталкивают, и Кейджи едва удаётся удержаться.

— Я следил за тобой для него! — Бокуто проговаривает медленно, чеканя каждое слово, как пулю. — И теперь должен!..

Осознание бьёт под дых, но это даже не больно. Да ничего уже не больно, Кейджи просто закрывает глаза, привычно сцепляя пальцы в замок.

Дна, как и опоры, под ногами больше нет.


	10. мишень

— Ксо, Бокуто, не мог в более подходящем месте признаваться! — лязгает карабин страховки. Под ногами раскачивается мир, сухожилия на руке тянутся со скрипом, почему-то отчётливо слышным сквозь угрожающий рокот вертолёта и не менее угрожающую брань в наушнике.

Смотреть вверх неудобно, глаза и рот раздирает мощным потоком воздуха, но Кейджи не может оторваться — ни от тревожного взгляда, ни от пальцев, совсем холодных, одеревеневших, цепляющихся так глубоко, будто никогда не отпустят.

— Куда мы летим? — дышать тяжело, говорить ещё труднее, но самое невыносимое это видеть ответ в потухших глазах Бокуто.

— К заказчику! — Куроо втаскивает за шкирку совсем легко, так же, как котёнка, забрасывает в зево вертолёта. Кейджи неловко хватается за сиденье, пытаясь подняться на ноги, но его скидывает в угол очередным креном. Тёплые, сильные руки оборачиваются змеями, обвивая плечи и грудь. Как же Кейджи плохо, душно, тошно, невыносимо! — как же хочется остаться в этих объятьях насовсем.

Кейджи в этих руках так хорошо, что впору сдохнуть. Он и отпихивается локтями и ногами скорее машинально, тыкаясь ртом всё в те же одуряюще пахнущие домом ладони. Под языком жёсткая просолённая кожа, Кейджи вылизал бы её до последней мозоли.

— Отпустите, — голос гаснет где-то в саднящей глотке, обрываясь сипом. — Пожалуйста, отпустите, Бокуто-сан! — такое никто и не услышит.

«Или оставьте себе…» — такое и сам Кейджи не расслышит среди грохота, рокота, дребезга сотен чужих, лживых слов, угнездившихся слишком давно и глубоко, чтобы их игнорировать.

— Всё! Всё! Не дёргайся так, а то выпадешь! — Бокуто кричит в самое ухо, отпуская; динамик вторит долгим эхом. — Я слышу тебя, Кейджи, всегда слышу! — он добавляет почти спокойно, шумно усаживаясь на сиденье. Кейджи вползает на соседнее, потом переваливается на противоположное.

Кожа под одеждой горит, кажется, что руки сталкера всё ещё там.

— У меня нет выбора, Кейджи.

У Кейджи вообще-то тоже.

Кейджи больше не кричит, ни для кого не кричит.

Кейджи улыбается, тщательно складывает треснувшие губы в свой самый соблазнительный изгиб. Ведь Бокуто сталкер, всего лишь фанат, пусть опасный и сильный, но даже самые грозные хищники падают к ногам, если их правильно приручить. Всё, что таким нужно — красивая картинка, и чем ближе она к безумным фантазиям, тем глубже жажда обладания. Стоит лишь кротко взглянуть из-под опущенных ресниц, неровно вздохнуть, облизать губу или собственный палец, и ты уже мечта, незамысловатая, пошло сбывшаяся мечта среднестатистического обывателя.

— Не провоцируй меня, — реальность оседает влагой на губах. Бокуто ни фига не у ног, зло нависает, ломая в хватке плечо. — Я не железный, Кейджи! — он отпускает, с силой впечатывая в обшивку, но ещё долго пригвождает сердитым взглядом, недвусмысленно плюща в руках какую-то банку.

Тянет гарью, стаскивая в дурноту.

Вертолёт трясет — и колени.

— Да пристрели его! — Куроо, сидящий всё это время так тихо, что Кейджи о нём едва не забыл, вдруг протягивает пистолет. Он вроде бы такой серьёзный, застёгнутый до самого подбородка в тупо чёрный комбинезон, без каких-либо дурацких, нефункциональных ремней, пряжек и нашивок, но выглядит при этом более развязно, чем если бы был голым.

Наверно, это такой талант.

— Держи! — он оглаживает большим пальцем сжатый кулак, легко раскрывая ладонь.

«Тяжёлый», — думает Кейджи, невольно стискивая нагретую рукоять.

— Не умеешь, что ли? — Куроо ухмыляется, подталкивая локтем и от этого, насквозь дружеского, жеста прошивает жаром. — А в «Погоне» так резво отстреливался. Эх, ничему верить нельзя, сплошные спецэффекты! — он вздыхает огорчённо, растекаясь по спинке кресла, но тёмные глаза прожигают безразличием, и в резком угле вскинутых губ ни капли смеха.

Снайпер, похоже, для него не профессия — сущность.

Кейджи выпрямляется, привычно укладывая оружие в ладонь. Он умеет, но одно дело целиться заведомо холостыми и в нарисованный оскал, и совсем другое по-настоящему и в улыбку.

Бокуто улыбается — виновато.

— Вот здесь нажми, — подсказывает Куроо, обжигая шею выдохом, и укладывает пальцы на пистолете — как надо.

Сталь разъедает холодом.

Колени касаются колен Бокуто, считывая дрожь.

Кейджи медленно поднимает руку, прицеливаясь.

— Выше, ещё выше! — рявкает Куроо, наушник жалобно звенит, искажая звуки. — Ровнее!

Бокуто улыбается.

Ствол тащит вниз.

— Пли!

Банг-банг! — отдачи нет.

Мерный стрекот лопастей нарушает хохот. Кейджи откидывается на стену, прикрывая глаза. Пистолет клацает по полу, а может быть это скрипят сжатые зубы.

— Ну, Акааши, извини, я не знал, что пистолет не заряжен, честное слово, — Бокуто не смеётся, даже кажется искренне огорчённым, что так и не получил пулю в лоб, но Кейджи не может отделаться от ощущения, что мишень здесь он, и каждый его шаг, каждое слово, решение, подстроено и предугадано. Он сбрасывает оглаживающую колено ладонь сталкера, не пытаясь скрыть захлестнувшей злости.

Колену холодно, взмокшей спине холодно, саднящим губам холодно. Весь Кейджи смерзается в сосульку, будто его выкинули на десятитысячной высоте. Но он лишь выпрямляется до сведённых лопаток, старательно удерживая сцепленные пальцы на напряженных ногах. Сейчас совсем не время расслабляться, сейчас самое место натянуть надменную маску, хороня как можно глубже желание вложить руку в приглашающе раскрытую ладонь так и сидящего впритык сталкера.

Потому что Куроо улыбается. 

Так, как Куроо улыбается, держат на прицеле.

 

Приземление проходит гладко, если не считать за неудобство тонкого ремня, стянувшего запястья, но Кейджи подобное уже не тревожит. Да, немного мешает, особенно спрыгивать с довольно высокой ступеньки вертолета под бурным потоком воздуха из всё ещё крутящихся лопастей, и кожу медленно, но верно разъедает зудом, и вцепившиеся в локоть пальцы Куроо ощущаются вколоченными гвоздями, но всё это такие мелочи по сравнению с глухой тяжестью в резко сокращающейся груди.

Кейджи щурится, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в слепящем мареве разноцветных кругов, но пейзаж расплывается одним грязно-зелёным пятном. Звуки наоборот слишком чёткие, резкие, бьют по перепонкам болью, не складываясь ни в слова, ни в узнаваемые шумы.

И кислорода нет — совсем. Выжжено внутри, высосано снаружи.

Взгляд сталкера беспокойно мечется от макушки до земли, подгоняя в спину.

Кейджи старается не думать о нём, о себе, о Куроо, зло сплёвывающим всю недолгую дорогу. Кейджи думает как дышать, напоминая себе, что он не тонет, и во рту хлюпает не противно-стерильная вода, а слюна, и распирает в груди не от глубины погружения, а от слишком частых, неэффективных вдохов.

— Тссс… — Бокуто неожиданно догоняет, накрывает рукой рвущийся от натуги рот. Кейджи давится, невольно останавливаясь. — Всё хорошо, Кейджи. Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю, — шёпот ползёт по шее мурашками, растаскивая тепло. Кейджи не верит-не верит-не верит! — откидывается назад, обваливаясь не весом даже, а всеми своими страхами, тревогами, несбывшимися мечтами.

Зачем он так, будто Кейджи что-то для него значит?

— Хватит уже обжиматься среди белого дня, — Куроо дёргает за конец ремня, как за поводок.

— С возвращением, господин! — множество голосов сливаются в громогласное приветствие. Кейджи насчитывает почти два десятка молодых крепких мужчин в строгих чёрных костюмах, склонившихся в низком поклоне, пока прояснившийся взгляд не утыкается в тяжёлые деревянные ворота. Их раскрывают двое, тоже церемонно опуская головы, для него, так Кейджи показалось, даже ниже, будто он и не пленник.

— Да-да, тебя здесь тоже все знают, принцесса, — Куроо насмешливо кривит рот, панибратски приобнимая за плечи.

— Прекратите называть меня так, Куроо-сан. Вы прекрасно знаете моё имя, — Кейджи привычно сбрасывает чужую руку, внезапно понимая, что ремня на запястьях больше нет.

— А ещё здесь всем жутко надоело каждый вечер пялится на твоё милое личико, — Куроо не унимается, удерживает теперь за талию, заставляя остановиться. — Бокуто же по три раза серии с тобой пересматривает! 

Бокуто быстро шагает к виднеющемуся за зарослями дому, не оглядываясь.

— Значит Бокуто-сан был со мной нечестен? — выходит более обиженно, чем хотелось бы. Кейджи сжимает губы, удерживая равнодушную мину, а широкая, кажущаяся непоколебимой спина удаляется так быстро, будто Бокуто бежит. Но он не бежит, это Кейджи стоит, и стоял бы так, теребя в руках край куртки, ещё долго, не решаясь отвести взгляда, если бы не мягкий вкрадчивый голос возле самого уха.

— Так, что он там тебе ещё наврал? — Куроо больше не кривляется и отвечает на вопрос, пусть и вопросом.

— Что программист.

Куроо давится не зажжённой сигарой:

— Не то, чтобы нечестен, — в его взгляде, ухмылке, всё ещё кривой, но какой-то более плавной, даже движениях — смех. — Он немного преуменьшил, — звучит совсем по-доброму, так наверно говорят о глупом, но милом проступке брата или друга.

Кейджи сложно понять этого самого Куроо, чьи слова едва уловимо, но расходятся с поступками.

Кейджи от таких предпочитает держаться подальше, поэтому идёт позади, разглядывая ухоженный тенистый сад, а потом и сам дом, традиционный до последней соломинки в татами, с вежливым интересом. Так удобнее считать повороты, двери, людей, как один облачённых в чёрное. Всё остальное он окидывает вскользь, хотя внутреннее убранство поражает как раз не роскошью, а изящной простотой.

Детали декора лаконичны, цвета естественны, линии тонки и бесконечны.

Дышать легко.

Хочется коснуться, хоть вон тех лакированных ширм с лотосами, ощутить на мгновение тепло нагретой древесины, прочувствовать пульс ушедших эпох, так и сквозящих в застывших навек мазках туши.

— Нравится?

Кейджи отдёргивает руку, чувствуя, как наливается краской лицо. Уши и те горят.

Он забыл, зачем он здесь.

Это непростительно.

Куроо похоже того же мнения, а как иначе истолковать такой — пристальный — взгляд, совсем не соответствующий развязной ухмылке.

— А ведь тебя уже заждались, — он приглашающе кивает в сторону полутёмной комнаты.

Кейджи не хочет туда заходить.

Куроо подталкивает в спину уже не так радушно.

— И ни в чём себе не отказывай! — он сдвигает створки слишком быстро, чтобы Кейджи успел ответить, но мелькнувшая в узких глазах угроза не оставляет сомнений — не выпустит.

Кейджи так и стоит, не решаясь оглянуться.

Там, за спиной, кто-то дышит.

Там, за спиной, кто-то смотрит.

Там, за спиной, кто-то зовёт, нет, приказывает, и Кейджи знает кто там.

Посмотреть в его лицо страшно. Кейджи боится, что увидит в нём себя: тот же безумный блеск прокрашенных вожделением губ и глаз, тот же флёр острого одиночества, ту же жажду быть нужным.

Возможно, то, что случилось, Кейджи на самом деле заслужил, и винить кого-то другого в собственной гнили так же глупо, как и режиссёра за сорванные дубли.

Кейджи если и звезда, то явно из тех, чёрных карликов, что не светят и не греют.

— Извините, что заставил вас ждать, — тело двигается тяжело, со скрипом в ставших неподъёмными конечностями, но Кейджи всё же поворачивается.

Семпай натужно мычит в маску, сверля злым взглядом.

Да, Кейджи его понимает — липкая лента впивается в кожу довольно неприятно.

Отдирается — много хуже, проверено лично Акааши Кейджи.


	11. грань

_— Соскучился?_

Кейджи вздрагивает, этот голос он слышал раньше, только не вспомнит где. Желание оглянуться сродни ломке. Он делает шаг назад и, только прочувствовав лопатками твёрдую опору, осматривается. В комнате сумрак, чуть тлеют затянутые рисовой бумагой фонари, большие, едва ли не в половину человеческого роста. Нарисованные на стенах драконы танцуют. Или борются? Переплетение узких длинных тел зачаровывает, как и всё в этом доме, словно сошедшем с гравюр укиё-э или манги Хокусая.

 _— Кей-джи!_  — пробирает мурашками от низкого хриплого тона. Кейджи медленно идёт вдоль стены, вглядываясь в сидящего на стуле семпая. Всё та же напряжённая неестественная поза с разведёнными, прикрученными липкой лентой ногами и стянутыми за спиной руками. Взгляд колючий, злой, рот скрыт медицинской маской, но в складках ткани грезятся брезгливо поджатые губы.

 _— Нашёл тебя!_ — шёпот раскатывается по углам, заставляя оборачиваться — вновь и вновь, но в мельтешении рваных теней никого нет. Никого, кроме самого Кейджи.

Болезненно трещат плечи, будто его руки тоже связаны. Кейджи с усилием расправляет их, выворачивая в локтях. Клыкастые морды драконов вытягиваются, смазываясь в нечто жуткое, ощеренное сплошным частоколом острых лезвий.

 _— Кейджи-Кейджи-Кейджи… как же я люблю тебя!_ — колотится в голове, шее, животе. Глотку сводит от резкого запаха антисептика.

— Замолчи! — Кейджи не слышит-не слышит-не слышит! Кейджи закрывает уши ладонями, резко приседая на корточки.

_— Кейджи, Кейджи, какой же ты ненормальный, жалкий, грязный… мерзкий!_

— Заткнись! Заткнись! Пожалуйста, заткнись! — Кейджи скрючивается на полу, назойливый голос становится громче.

Кейджи знает: голос не снаружи, голос — внутри.

Грудь распирает затхлой водой.

_— Кричи же!_

Рот полнится кровью из прокушенных пальцев.

_— Кричи!_

Опасливо дребезжит под локтями низкий столик. Металлический лязг отрезвляет, заглушая все звуки, но вдохнуть нормально так и не получается. Всунуть бы в глотку два пальца да поглубже, чтобы выполоскало всю гниль, только рот спёкся коркой. Мутит, шатает, Кейджи обваливается на стену, упираясь рукой в тот же столик. Пальцы ничего не чувствуют, словно отмёрзли, и груда блестящих предметов обретает понятные черты далеко не сразу. Лезвия, иглы, отполированные явно не одним поколением рукояти то ли ножей, то ли медицинских инструментов выглядят игрушками на бархатной поверхности. Но они настоящие — тяжёлые, гладкие, холодные.

Острые, Кейджи проверил.

Страх, стянувший ошейником, тает в мертвенном мерцании стали.

Призрачная вода отступает из лёгких и глотки, пуская долгожданный кислород.

Кейджи дышит ровно и почти легко, перебирая инструменты. Память услужливо подкидывает названия, руки машинально раскладывают по назначению. Всё-таки двадцать серий медицинской дорамы это сотни запоротых дублей, это тяжкий труд, невидимый обывателям, но оставляющий несмываемый след. И Кейджи прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в перезвон пинцетов, держателей и ножей, пока тепло софитов не становится осязаемым.

Щелчок колотушки обрывает отсчёт.

Кейджи готов.

Кейджи нравится литой скальпель с обоюдоострыми краями.

Таким можно рисовать — на коже.

Кейджи рисовать не умеет.

 

Металл быстро греется в ладони. Ощущение скальпеля между пальцев дарит умиротворение. Ведь дело совсем не в каплях пота на бешено бьющемся виске семпая, и не в хриплом, как раз неприятно царапающем крике, рвущимся из-под сжатой ладонью глотки, и даже не в провалах огромных пульсирующих зрачков, впервые не приказывающих, а молящих. Хотя да, приятно, действительно приятно, когда боишься не ты, а тебя.

Только сам Кейджи от перемены позиций нормальнее не становится.

От себя не убежать и не спрятаться. Эту простую мысль так же легко понять, как трудно принять, но сегодня, сейчас, она больше не ранит.

Кейджи такой же как вчера, на прошлой неделе, год или два назад.

Кейджи рук бы — сильных, твёрдых, клеймящих, удерживающих на той острой, едва уловимой грани, когда ты чей-то, но всё ещё ты.

— Пожалуйста, — острие соскальзывает с влажной кожи, оставляя неровную линию, — семпай, — пальцы неловко поддевают сбившуюся маску, обнажая коричневые полоски скотча, — не звоните мне больше.

Сакуса кивает, шумно вдыхая разбитым носом. Немного смешно видеть его таким: растерянным, беспомощным — жалким, но смех остаётся где-то внутри, так и не разрывая старательно отрепетированной улыбки.

Роль злодея Кейджи однозначно идёт. Пожалуй, он рассмотрит тот сценарий со снайпером, тем более, что живой пример в шаговой доступности. Ведь это игра, всего лишь игра, где маска и костюм определяют твою сущность на пару дней или недель.

Но он, Кейджи, всегда Кейджи. И Кейджи с поводком в руке такой же ненормальный, как и Кейджи на поводке, но, может быть, кому-то он такой и нужен?

— Только не вам, семпай, — Кейджи проводит ладонью по напряжённому бицепсу, окончательно убеждаясь, что эти руки не те. — Вам нужен не я.

Он замахивается, привычно поворачиваясь удачным ракурсом. Дрожь шеи под пальцами выдёргивает из кадра. Реальность проступает чёткими контурами, сдёргивая флёр киношности. Следом накрывает осознанием: липкое пятно на чужой футболке совсем не кетчуп, и нож в руке не бутафория, и Сакуса тоже не играет, дёргается вместе со стулом, пытаясь уйти от удара, по-настоящему.

Кейджи замахивается снова, удерживая его за плечо. Лезвие с треском рвёт липкую ленту.

— И мне вы, семпай, не нужны, — слова даются с трудом и голос совсем не такой уверенный, как надо бы.

Посмотреть на этого человека, так много значившего совсем недавно, страшно. Хочется бежать, пока освобождённые руки не прикоснулись, разрывая тонкий баланс, что Кейджи едва обрёл. Голова гудит от дурацких мыслей, которым здесь не место и не время, но так на самом деле легче дышать, так проще двигаться неторопливо, выдавая заторможенность за самоуверенность. И он окунается в бессвязный поток образов и ощущений, возвращая скальпель на положенное место. Потом тщательно, будто от этого зависит чья-то жизнь, перекладывает инструменты по схеме, придуманной только что, между золотистыми искрами в чужих глазах и сладостью ванильного рожка на языке.

Семпай молча возится с путами из скотча.

Кейджи проводит подрагивающими пальцами по шершавой обивке стола. Контраст ощущений немного успокаивает, не позволяя оглядываться.

Кейджи просто уйдёт.

Ему больше не нужно разрешение или одобрение этого человека. Даже если он сейчас позовёт, Кейджи не вернётся.

Он выходит из комнаты, невольно щурясь от яркого света. Сердце колотится в пересохшей глотке, шум чужих шагов грезится в шуме дыхания. Приваливаться к стене наверно не лучшая идея, но тело тяжёлое, грузное, больше не двигается, словно прошедшая встреча высосала все силы.

Кажется, будто он перевернул очередную страницу сценария, а текста там нет. Ни реплик, ни ремарок, только белый нетронутый лист.

Кейджи к такому не привык.

Но сможет привыкнуть.

 

С крытой веранды, по которой они сюда пришли, видно лишь сад. Где-то недалёко, за стеной чёрного бамбука, шумит водопад. Оттуда тянет свежестью. Там же звенят колокольчики и в этом звоне чудится женский смех.

Насколько Кейджи помнит, ворота в другой стороне. Вряд ли, конечно, его так просто выпустят, но не сидеть же здесь в ожидании явно рассерженного семпая. И где, вообще, охрана, слуги, этот назойливый Куроо, сам Бокуто?

Ветер крепчает, пробираясь под одежду зябкой дрожью.

Кейджи поворачивает в сторону звуков, невольно ступая тише, потом вовсе забывается. За стеной бамбука маленький пруд с горбатым мостиком, на берегу россыпь огромных валунов, в траве огненные звёздочки гвоздики.

Тихо, но эта тишина совсем не такая, как в городе. В этой тишине шелест травы и листьев, стрекот цикад, мерный стук воды о бамбуковый стебель, но они не кажутся лишними, а наоборот дополняют картину. Всё в этом месте дышит умиротворением и спокойствием, и даже мысли, словно подчиняясь общему потоку, сглаживаются, обкатываются, теряя тревожность.

Странно, действительно странно, идти не куда-то конкретно, а просто гулять, праздно рассматривая окрестности, и при этом тебя не подгоняют, не указывают как и что сделать, куда встать, и что чувствовать или хотя бы выражать. И Кейджи идёт ещё медленнее, жадно вглядываясь едва ли не в каждую травинку. Смех слышен громче, словно его обладательница совсем рядом, может быть за поворотом или ближайшей перегородкой, но Кейджи неловко раздвигать все створки подряд, ему вообще неловко разгуливать вот так, в одиночку, по чужому дому, так похожему на базу якудза.

Ками-сама, пусть это место окажется усадьбой эксцентричного миллионера, для окончательного сумасшествия только якудза в жизни Кейджи и не хватает!

— Оя-оя, принцесса заблудилась? — неожиданно раздаётся за спиной. Кейджи оборачивается, об ухмылку Куроо можно порезаться.

— Выход с другой стороны, — тот прикуривает толстую сигару от спички, прячет коробок за пояс и усаживается на пол, скрестив ноги.

Кимоно носит явно не по праздникам.

— Я искал Бокуто-сана.

— Зачем?

Кейджи пока не готов ответить на этот вопрос. Себе — особенно.

— Ты закончил со своим любовником? — Куроо сам переводит тему, ложась теперь набок. В низком вырезе кимоно брызги волн вперемешку с лепестками сакуры.

— Да, — Кейджи садится на пятки, на всякий случай подальше. Объяснять, какие у них с Сакусой отношения, нет ни малейшего желания.

Кейджи предпочёл бы вообще не трогать эту тему, тем более, что есть более насущные вопросы, грозящие ещё более серьёзными проблемами.

— Почему…

— Мы блюдём договор до последней точки, — Куроо выцеживает ответ, не дослушав. — Ты доставлен к клиенту, как и было условлено.

— Значит, вы…

— Официально мы — охранное агенство, — следующий вопрос Куроо отбивает уже с улыбкой, переворачиваясь на спину.

Кейджи передёргивает от напускной безмятежности, сквозящей в каждом движении этого парня. Он бы закончил разговор, наплевав на воющее сиреной чувство самосохранения, но Сакуса всё ещё занимает его мысли и отрицать это не просто глупо — несправедливо.

— Вы убьёте его?

— Мы не работаем за бесплатно, принцесса. Хотя тебе я бы сделал скидку, — чёртов Куроо подмигивает, вальяжно похлопывая ладонью рядом с собой.

— Разве Куроо-сан не натурал? — Кейджи почему-то был в этом уверен.

— Он всеёб! — створки за спиной раскрываются резко, со стуком. — И однажды я отрежу ему за это член! — поднос с сакэ и закусками приземляется под нос Куроо, опасно дребезжа.

Кейджи не успевает рассмотреть её лица, но по осанке, тщательно уложенной причёске, роскоши кимоно догадывается, что эта девушка не служанка.

— Ты моя Сада Абэ*, — Куроо проводит ладонью по её руке. Жест, как и потеплевший взгляд, кажется очень интимным. Кейджи опускает голову, всматриваясь в деревянный настил.  
Неловко.

— А знаешь, Юки-чан, что я сегодня трогал этой рукой? — Куроо продолжает вкрадчиво, притягивая девушку ближе к себе.

— Не знаю и знать не хочу, — та обиженно кривит губы, отворачиваясь.

— Задницу самого Акааши Кейджи.

Акааши Кейджи готов сделать официальное заявление, объявление, завещание, да всё что угодно, лишь бы Куроо больше не смотрел на него так.

— Правда? — девушка резво вскакивает, становясь чем-то неуловимо похожей на Бокуто. — Никогда не мой её, милый! — сходство усиливается от страстных поглаживаний растопыренных пальцев.

Кейджи кажется, что над ним смеются. Но эти двое не смеются.

— Да вот он сам! — Куроо кивает в сторону, пользуясь моментом, чтобы затащить девушку к себе на колени.

— Ой! — та прячет лицо за ладонями. — Мог и предупредить! Я же не накрашена! И не одета!

— Вы очень мило выглядите, — Кейджи в принципе и не врёт, она действительно хорошенькая, даже слишком хороша для такого как Куроо.

Но всё это не должно его беспокоить, стоит подумать о собственной карьере, уязвлённой гордости, жизни в конце концов.

Кейджи думает, плавает ли в волнах, виднеющихся из-под распахнутого кимоно, карп.

 

— А на спине у вас Акугэнта?**

Прошло не меньше получаса, и Кейджи просто устал отводить глаза от обнимающейся парочки.

Бокуто так и не появился, как, впрочем, и Сакуса, а вместе с тем и шансы выйти отсюда живым катастрофически скатились до десятых процента.

— Не угадал, — Куроо смеётся. Его смех неприятно царапает, стягивая мышцы напряжением. — Хочешь посмотреть? — оценивающий взгляд снова не совпадает с углом ухмылки и именно поэтому Кейджи покорно пьёт уже третью чашку чая.

Ощущение, что Куроо пристрелит одним лишь пальцем, не отпускает.

Охранное агенство, как же!

С другой стороны всё логично и даже как-то извращённо правильно: никто не знает бреши защиты лучше, чем киллер, а уж в слежке таким явно нет равных.

— Хра-а-а-а! — крик, больше похожий на вопль раненой птицы, доносится откуда-то из недр дома.

Кейджи не вскакивает только потому, что одеревеневшие ноги не слушаются.

— Это Бокуто, — Куроо опрокидывает очередную порцию сакэ как ни в чём не бывало. — Что он там потерял?

— Похоже, футболку с пони, — Юки-чан аккуратно разливает чай. — Он всегда в ней ходит, когда расстроен, — поясняет для Кейджи, протягивая чашку.

— Когда подыхает от тоски, — уточняет Куроо. — И где она?

— В стирке, ещё с вечеринки у Ойкавы. Он пролил на неё устричный соус.

— А, — Куроо кривится, вспоминая явно не самый приятный вечер своей жизни, — тогда ещё карри подгорел. Видишь, как мы из-за тебя страдаем! — и укоризненно смотрит на Кейджи, впервые за их короткое знакомство не прикрываясь ухмылкой.

Кейджи немного стыдно.

Вдалеке гремит, хотя небо чистое.

— И кто ему об этом скажет? — Куроо настороженно прислушивается, шевеля губами, будто что-то подсчитывает.

— Только не я, — Юки-чан передёргивает плечами слишком резко и выверено для обычной домохозяйки. — У меня маникюр.

А внутри дома грохочет, стучит, дребезжит, будто там завёлся маленький тайфун.

— Хей, принцесса, лишние пальцы есть? — звучит совсем близко. Кейджи поднимает голову, едва разминаясь с подбородком подкравшегося впритык Куроо.

Нет-нет-нет! Кейджи на такое не подписывался и пусть даже не смотрят в его сторону.

— Ты же не думаешь, что он тебя отпустил? — Куроо проговаривает медленно, чеканя каждое слово, как, видимо, обычно угрожает. Это, однозначно, не должно звучать так приятно, но даже острый оскал, и стальной блеск прищуренных глаз, Кейджи больше не напрягает.

Потому что он уже увидел, что скрывается за оптическим прицелом.

Тревога. Беспокойство. Страх.

Обычный страх, который не за себя, а за того парня.

Кейджи, похоже, завидует, наверно, обоим. 

 

Юки-чан идёт быстро, изящно огибая встречные препятствия, но всё же что-то в её движениях настораживает. И рука — узкая, тонко костная, сжимает совсем не нежно, таща за собой. Воротник сползает, удлиняя красивую белую шею, Кейджи пялится как последний извращенец на её острые позвонки, лишь бы унять сорвавшееся дыхание.

Она останавливается так резко, что Кейджи едва не врезается сзади.

— Тссс! — девушка приоткрывает одну из створок, опускаясь на колени.

— Потрясающий, да? — Юки-чан улыбается расцветая. Кейджи невольно прослеживает её взгляд, но в узкой щели между створок видно лишь кусок комнаты, довольно просторной и почти пустой.

— Наклонись! — маленькие, но твёрдые ладони поворачиваю голову, и в прорехе неяркого света вырисовывается обнажённая спина, испещрённая сетью неровных шрамов. Поверх них витые кольца иссиня-зелёной татуировки, разворачивающиеся при каждом перекате тугих мышц.

— Да, — Кейджи вынужден признать это вслух, — Бокуто-сан потрясающий.

— Я вообще-то о драконе, — Юки-чан смеётся в рукав, — но Котаро тоже ничего.

— Пригодится, — Куроо, неслышно просочившийся следом, вкладывает в ладонь пистолет, похоже, тот же, что и в вертолёте.

— Просто у Бокуто бывают проблемы с контролем, а я, если ты не заметил, очень добрый, — он пожимает плечами в ответ на не заданный вопрос и с прежней душной улыбкой вталкивает в комнату.

— Надеюсь, Куроо, ты там сдох, раз так долго не приходил?! — Бокуто пинает груду одежды, оборачиваясь.

Блестят стекляшками впавшие глаза.

 

— Кейджи? — Бокуто неловко хватается рукой, обрушивая полки в стенном шкафу. — Я думал, ты больше не захочешь меня видеть.

Его лицо мгновенно меняется со вселенской скорби на абсолютное счастье.

Кейджи хочет его видеть, и чувствовать, и желательно в себе, но говорить об этом не собирается, по крайней мере не сейчас и не здесь.

— Вы ещё не объяснились, Бокуто-сан, — он оглядывается: комната такая же светлая и пустая как и остальные, всё те же аккуратно расстеленные татами, икебана в квадратной нише, распахнутые в сад сёдзи, над ними стеклянный колокольчик с длинной лентой. Только вместо свитков с каллиграфией и ширм устремлённый в небо телескоп и доска для заметок, сплошь увешанная фотографиями.

Его, Кейджи, фотографиями.

Прямо как у маньяка.

— Ты только не подумай, — Бокуто подаётся вперёд, пытаясь закрыть обзор, — я на них не дрочу, — смущённо растирает покрытую красными пятнами шею.

Кейджи всматривается, до рези в глазах, но видит лишь свою улыбку — неровную, чуть заметную, пунктиром, но везде, на каждом снимке, настоящую. Вот он облизывает пальцы после эклера, съеденного украдкой на лестничной площадке, там прячет смех за книгой, здесь ещё не проснулся, растрёпанный, в дурацкой футболке и в обнимку с котом.

— Так вы следите за мной дольше? — так Кейджи не улыбался больше года.

Бокуто шумно сглатывает, не отводя нераскаявшегося взгляда.

— С освежающего купания в бассейне.

О нет! — неужели он видел и это? Кейджи не знает куда деться и пялится на руки Бокуто.

— Но на Сакусу мы вышли действительно полгода назад.

Оголённые его руки ещё притягательнее: мышцы, расчерченные тугими венами, не кажутся перекачанными, скорее литыми; правое плечо в языках пламени, драконий хвост обвивается до локтя, такой же яркий, живой, как и сам Бокуто.

В таких должно быть восхитительно больно.

— До этого считай и не слежка, а так, обычное фанатское сталкерство. За тобой подобных два десятка ходят, — Бокуто заканчивает много твёрже, чем начал, и даже в позе, вроде бы такой же расслабленной, сквозит напряжение. Даже — сталь. Только она не в доспехах, как положено приличному рыцарю, а в чешуе, нарастающей поверх тонкой кожи непробиваемой бронёй.

— Всё равно вы обманули меня, — обида подступает склизким комком к зеву.

— Нет-нет, Акааши, специалист по обману у нас Куроо, я не умею.

— Вы зато ас по заведению в заблуждения. 

— Я скорее заведу тебя в тёмный подвал, Кейджи, — Бокуто смотрит прямо и честно, не скрывая своих желаний. И улыбается, всё так же искренно и красиво, обнажая далеко не клыки — звериную суть. — И больше не выпущу.

Он не касается, не приближается, вообще не двигается, просто стоит, но Кейджи чувствует его пальцы — на шее, губах, между рёбер, под давящей резинкой трусов.

Кейджи делает шаг вперёд. Или два, а может быть и все четыре.

— Я боюсь темноты.

— Так, может, я стану твоим ночником?

Кейджи думает, что поцелуй достаточно понятный ответ, но на всякий случай, обвивает рукой горящую шею. Бокуто прижимает к себе, шаря влажными ладонями под футболкой.

Поцелуй совсем не такой как вчера. Губы, сухие и колючие, едва касаются друг друга, надолго замирая невыносимо близко, но не сливаясь. Так щекочет чужим дыханием, так оглушающе стучит во всём теле сбившийся пульс, так разбегается ручьями жар, стекаясь в паху в клубок огненной лавы.

Сколько времени они так стоят, Кейджи не знает, но в какой-то момент Бокуто отстраняется, а он сам так и тыкается распухшим ртом в щеку, нос, губы, дурея от пронзающего тепла. Рука Бокуто, только что оглаживающая ягодицы, упирается в грудь. Кейджи ловит его взгляд, такой же мутный и голодный, как, наверно, у него самого. Губы ломит. И пальцы. Последние от тяжёлого холода какого-то предмета.

— Оя, думаешь, он заряжен? — Бокуто опускает глаза, Кейджи тоже: дуло пистолета упирается в топорщащуюся ширинку.

— Не уверен, — как он вообще оказался в руке, если Кейджи засунул его в карман? — Всё-таки мне его Куроо-сан дал.

Бокуто хохочет, в смехе слышится «надеру ему зад», «оборву руки», и совсем нежное «подвешу за яйца». Кейджи тоже улыбается, скорее из вежливости, внутри неприятно гложет, будто он не ел дня три.

— Это тебе не нужно, — Бокуто, всё ещё давясь остатками смеха, отбирает пистолет. Да Кейджи и не сопротивляется.

Против стихии всё равно не поможет, а Бокуто сродни тайфуну или цунами, опустошающему случайным касанием. Или взглядом. Таким вот как сейчас — тяжёлым, жёстким, требующим повиновения.

— Ты больше не сможешь уйти, — Бокуто медленно проводит тылом кисти по щеке, едва касаясь.

Саднит, как от пощечины.

— Пристрелите?

— Нет, — Бокуто разворачивает спиной к себе, оглаживая кадык кончиками пальцев. — Так просто ты не умрёшь. Я ведь расстроюсь.

Дуло пистолета легко ударяет по губам. Кейджи открывает рот, позволяя стволу пройти дальше.

— Я свяжу тебе руки и ноги мягким толстым полотенцем, — Бокуто говорит как об ужине в ресторане. — Так не остаётся следов.

Слюна стекает по подбородку, язык холодит металлом.

— Потом возьму пакет, обычный плотный полиэтиленовый пакет, и наброшу тебе на голову. Знаешь, плёнка противно липнет ко рту, когда пытаешься вдохнуть.

Губы зудят, так и содрал бы всю кожу, и Кейджи обсасывает нагревшийся ствол.

— Для тебя я затяну пакет. Сначала несильно, — Бокуто в подтверждении сжимает ладонь на шее, проталкивая ствол глубже.

Кейджи вытягивает шею, обваливаясь на чужое плечо, так видно звезды: слепящие, колотые, острые.

— Будет страшно, не как сейчас, а по-настоящему, и ты будешь хватать остатки воздуха слишком часто и быстро. Как думаешь, сколько так можно протянуть?

Глотку сводит спазмом, едва не выворачивая наизнанку.

— Лицо краснеет, пот стягивает кожу и плёнка прилипает сильнее.

Ноги дрожат.

— Глазные яблоки выпирают, язык разбухает, вываливаясь наружу, ты пытаешься кашлять, потому что внутри скребёт калёным песком.

Подкашиваются.

— Тело корчит в судорогах. Не очень-то красиво, можешь поверить.

Ногти впиваются во что-то тёплое.

— И всё — ни следов, ни криков, ни шума. Только три минуты мучений.

Вдохнуть бы!

— Но этого ведь никогда не случится, да, Кейджи?

Да-да-да! Кейджи точно кричит, только снова не слышит ни себя, ни других. Однородный монотонный шум заполняет как пресловутая вода уши, нос, рот, глотку, лёгкие и желудок, утаскивая на дно отчаяния.

Кейджи никто никогда не слышит, как он не кричит!

— Дыши, дыши, хороший мой, просто дыши, — смутно знакомый шёпот пробивается на грани сознания. Что-то мелко стучит по полу, отзываясь в неподъёмной голове назойливой капелью.

Кейджи хочет дышать.

Кейджи дышит, захлёбываясь слюной. Внутри мерзко саднит ржавчиной.

Реальность не рябит даже — плывет, всё быстрей и быстрей, закручивая в тошнотворную карусель. Останавливается как по мановению волшебной палочки, оказавшейся рукой. Воздух, липкий, вязкий, тянется по выжженной глотке, падая вниз болезненной массой.

Бокуто крепко держит, а, может, удерживает, за талию и запястье, прижав ладонь к своим губам. Не целует, клеймит.

Посмотреть вверх стоит труда, даже большего, чем утром под вертолетными лопастями.

— Беги-беги-беги! — кричат поглощающие глаза-софиты.

— За что ты мне такой — хороший, милый, совсем непослушный, — говорят перебирающие рёбра руки.

— Не отпущу, никогда-никогда-никогда! — жарко шепчут жадные губы.

Сердце стучит где-то в животе, глотку всё ещё дерёт, будто стальной ствол вколочен по самые бронхи.

Кейджи такой же как вчера, на прошлой неделе, год или два назад.

Руки, обнимающие до боли, другие — небезразличные.

И Кейджи делает самую большую глупость в своей жизни — трётся щекой о плечо Бокуто, стискивая свои руки поверх его:

— Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто улыбается, будто Кейджи единственное во всей вселенной, что стоит внимания.

Может, Кейджи всё-таки звезда — путеводная?

— Покричишь для меня, Кейджи?

Кейджи чувствует его руки, губы, взгляд, обрывающие пульс, и тянется сам — дотронуться, лизнуть, прикусить, попробовать, наконец, на вкус этого чёртова сталкера.

Мозолистые пальцы сдирают одежду, кажется, вместе с кожей.

Да.

Кейджи будет кричать.

Бокуто ведь его услышит?

~~нет~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сада Абэ - японка, известная тем, что задушила своего любовника, потом отрезала его гениталии и носила их в дамской сумочке по Токио четыре дня.  
> **Акугэнта - Самурай. По легенде он сын императора и простолюдинки, и, конечно, великий воин. Символ свирепости и непревзойдённого мастерства в бою. Набивают соответственно полным отморозкам.


End file.
